Fire and Ice: Year 7
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Dumbledore's dead, and Voldemort is growing stronger by the minute. A war is brewing in the distance. What are Harry, Haylee, Ron, and Hermione to do? How about hunt for Horcruxes? Sounds about right.
1. Burn

Burn

Chapter One

* * *

**Oh my god, I can't believe it. This is the seventh one already. That means this is almost over. *tear* Sorry it took me so long, the computer wouldn't even let me log on for the longest time, but I have at least four more chapters written down. I just need to type them. **

**Now, that being said, does anyone else think that Draco was somewhat of a pussy in the seventh book? Or was that just me? Either way, he won't be in this version. Just so you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

His entire body was on fire. As soon as Draco, Snape, and the other Death Eaters stormed into the manor with the news of Dumbledore's downfall, he couldn't bare the pain. It almost felt like thousands of tiny icicles were piercing his skin. One step into the sitting room and Draco collapsed, thrashing back and forth on the floor, shaking from the cold fire. When he met the floor, Snape and his mother went to his side and quickly took him up to his room.

"What's happening to him, Severus?" Narcissa asked as she watched her son shake uncontrollably under the many blankets of his bed.

"I don't know, Cissy. You don't think-?" He said looking at the boy before them. He didn't understand. He was fine all the way here, and then when they got to the manor he started acting like this. It was strange.

"I hope not." She reached to put a hand on her son's forehead but jump back quickly.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"He's as cold as ice," She said turning to look in his dark eyes. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She dashed out of Draco's room and to some unknown location didn't know of. He looked down at his Godson, he felt frustrated not knowing what he could do to help.

"Draco," Severus said. "Can you hear me?"

He nodded. Well, it looked like a nod at least.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Sooo cooold," was all Draco could say. "What'sss going ooon?"

"I don't know." Severus lied.

No sooner had he finished his sentence; Narcissa burst through the threshold. A book and a few vials in hand. She took a seat on the bed opposite to where Severus was sitting and ran her fingers through her son's messy hair.

"Don't worry, my Little D," she said using the nickname from the past. "It's going to be over soon."(AN: LITTLE D ;) How many get it?)

Draco looked at the two adults above him, a pleading look in his eye. Pulling the comforter close to him, he tried to warm himself up, or at least for the pain to go away. But, he didn't have to wait for the pain to stop. Almost as quickly as it came, it seceded. He felt fine. Better than fine if possible, perfect, strong. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Sitting up in his bed, back against the head board, he looked himself over. Nothing seemed different. He just felt different.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I feel fine," he answered. "Perfect. Did you two do anything?"

They shock their heads.

Letting out a low growl in pain as a sharp shooting pain traveled down his back, Draco jumped out of bed and bolted into his bathroom. With his back to the mirror, he pulled his shirt over his head. His mark was in full view, but it didn't look normal. There was some sort of blue tint inside the black ink. What the fuck!

Putting his shirt back on, Draco looked into the mirror properly, and what Draco witnessed scared the shit out of him. His eyes were so incredibly dark blue, they almost appeared black. What the fuck was going on?

"Draco, what's wrong in there? Is everything alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" He shouted coming back to them. "What the hell is going on with me?"

"Draco, calm down," Severus instructed. "It will only get worse. Calm down and your eyes will go back to normal."

How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Draco yelled. That was the one thing the Severus didn't have the answer too. He had seen Draco pissed before, but never like this.

"She wouldn't want you to act like this." His mother said.

"What?" He asked.

"She wouldn't want you to act like this." Narcissa repeated.

"How do you-"

"I'm your mother. I know everything," she explained. "Trust me, it will work."

Closing his eyes tight, Draco focused as hard as he could on her. God, he wanted to hold her again. Wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He never felt like he said that to her enough. She changed him somehow. Changed him for the better, and he could never thank her enough for it. And now, all because of Voldemort and his father he might not be able to ever see he again. Hug her again. Kissing her again. Never get to see her smile. With that though stuck in his brain, Draco punched a decent sized hole in the closet wall.

"Sorry, mother," he apologized. He still didn't know how he had the ability to perform wand less magic, but it did come in handy, and it was way easier than pulling out a piece of wood for everything. "What?"

"Your eyes. There back to normal." She smiled.

"Now we know what to do if it were to happen again." Severus said.

Draco let out a long aggravated sigh and went over to his window, gazing at the darkened landscape. Will they be able to get out of this alive?

"We'll see you down at dinner sweetheart." Narcissa kissed his cheek before exiting the room along with Severus.

Nodding as they left, Draco continued to look at his surroundings. The gardens, the pool, the lake in the distance. There was even a basketball court that Blaise demanded to be put in so that all the guys could play. All those things used to be special, but they just weren't anymore. There was no point. The door opened with a loud thud, and even before the person stepped inside, he could feel the evil radiating off of his father. He could even feel his eyes flashing back and forth, trying to stay in control. He hated him so much.

_Great, he's out of Azkaban _

"I heard you were having some problems up here. Are you alright?" Lucius asked. "You need a hair cut boy." He added.

_Like you care_

"Fine." He replied not even bothering to turn and face his father's face.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He shouted grabbing his son's shoulder, turning him around so he could see eye to eye. "How many times do I need to discipline you in order for you to give respect?"

Feeling a tad bit cocky at the moment. Draco smirked before answering. "One more time won't hurt."

Lucius whipped out his wand in a flash and yelled a curse, but was not waiting for the action that followed. Somehow, he was flung back to the far wall. How, Lucius hand no idea. Draco didn't have his wand with him. It was still down stairs from when he came back from the castle.

Draco casually strode over to his father lying on the ground. Never had Draco ever seen his father this afraid. This only pleased him at that very moment that much more.

"You don't really think that was going to work on me this time so you?" He asked. "You don't know what I'm capable of doing anymore, so I'd watch your back if I were you."

"I'm your father you do not speak to me like that!" Lucius exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes, turned his back and started towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'm going down to dinner because I'm starving. And this conversation never happened." Leaving Lucius alone on the floor, he headed down to dinner. Never looking back once.

* * *

**And for the record, I will be doing one more after this, so it won't be over just yet. Tricked ya huh? ;)**


	2. She's

She's

Chapter Two

* * *

_She's the only love I've known_  
_And now she's gone away_  
_She's the light that brought me to the edge_  
_Will i ever love again? _

_She's- Ryan Cabrera_

* * *

**OK, I lied, I have no idea when and won't be updating. My schedule is so screwed up. But I'll try my best.**

**And, am I at nine reviews already? Oh my god, I love you guys. Sorry for the delay by the way, I was at beach, and had no Internet access. However, I think I made up for it since I have this awesomely long chapter.**

* * *

Eyes narrowed, teeth bared, the two wolves growled at one another. They were in a battle. A battle to the death. Both bloody and covered in wounds from head to toe. That didn't stop the Alpha from jumping the other. Claws dug deep into the wolf's back and it let out a painful howl. With all the strength the wolf could conjure, he kicked the other wolf in the stomach giving the lone wolf just enough time to break away. The white wolf jumped onto the black ones stomach and bit into its throat. Within minutes, the lifeless body was put with the others, and the loner limped back up the grassy plane.

"What has gotten into you man?" Blaise asked. "I'm whooping' your ass."

"I, unlike you have been having a crappy-ass week."

"Why do you think that?" He asked Draco.

"Gee, that's a toughie." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What?" Blaise was confused. "Oh, you heard did you?"

"I did. I overheard my mother when she was on the phone with yours. Congrats by the way."

"Thanks mate."

"So Paris was good?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Bailey was thrilled when I told her we were going there, and we were free from Death Eater shit as well, so it was a win-win situation," He answered shooting for a three pointer. Tying up the game. "What about you? Heard anything from Haylee?"

"No, not like I would know anything anyway. Father won't let me owl anyone. Good thing he didn't take my phone though. He's such an idiot," Draco smirked." But I haven't called her, too much of a risk."

"I know what you mean, man," Blaise added. "I also heard about a certain incident the other day. Everything all right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Dude, come on we've known each other since we were what? Like three? There is nothing in this world that you could possibly keep a secret from me or the guys," Blaise announced. "Speaking of which, I spoke to Levi, Conner, and Brayden on Wednesday."

"Yeah, how are they?" Draco asked.

"Good. They say hi, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Brayden and Kim are having a baby." Blaise answered.

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Blaise nodded. "I bet you feel like a fool now huh, Little D? Saying that he would never get a girlfriend. "He ended with a chuckle.

"Why is everyone bringing that up all of a sudden?" Draco asked. "WE WERE FOUR!"

"Calm down, man. It was funny." Blaise laughed.

"Shut up, Zabini!"

"It's either that or Baby Boy. Take your pick."

"I hate being the youngest." Draco pouted.

"Get used to it," Blaise chuckled. "Oh, hey Mrs. M."

"Good afternoon, Blasie. How are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Can't complain." He replied.

"I heard about Paris, congratulations. Have you two thought about a date yet?" She asked.

"Bailey wants a spring wedding," he explained. "We did decide to wait until all this settles down."

"That is a very good idea. A spring wedding, so romantic," she sighed. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your game, but Draco you have to get ready for the meeting."

"Shit," he groaned. "Talk to you later, mate." Draco walked back towards the manor.

"See ya, Baby Boy!" Blasie shouted.

"Fuck you man!" Blaise apparated with a chuckle.

* * *

"I'm telling you, My Lord, something killed four of my pets. I don't know what or who it was, but they are going to pay." Fenrir Greyback shouted in the meeting later that night.(AN: I let Greyback have some friends.)

"Which four?" Voldemort asked.

"Duke, Bruno, Razor, and Becket." Greyback snarled.

"Duke, Bruno, Razor, and Becket you say," he tapped his fingers against the wood table. "Whatever killed them must have been pretty powerful. They are your strongest dogs are they not?"

"That's what is confusing me." Greyback said.

The door behind them creaked open and in stepped Severus and Yaxley.

"Snape, Yaxley, you are nearly late," Voldemort said. "Yaxley next to Dolohov, Severus, my right. So, what news do you have for me?"

"My Lord, The Order of the Phoenix is planning to move Harry and Haylee Potter next Saturday, at nightfall." Severus explained.

"Saturday at nightfall, "Voldemort repeated. "Very good."

"My Lord," Yaxley spoke. "I have heard differently. I overheard an Auror slip that the Potters will not be moved until the night of their seventeenth birthday."

"I have also heard that the Order wants to set up a false trail." Severus smiled.

"The Auror sounded very certain-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted causing every head to turn and look at the bickering two. "We need to get into another matter of business. I need a wand in order to kill the Potter twins," No one looked at their master in the eye. "What no volunteers? Let's see, Lucius, I see no more reason for you to carry a wand anymore."

"My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Your wand, Lucius," his eyes shown bright red. "NOW!"

Without a second though, Lucius handed Voldemort his wand. Rule number one, do not piss off the Dark Lord, or you would face serious consequences.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Elm, with a dragon heart string." He answered.

"Good," Voldemort gave an eerie smile. "You know, I heard the funniest thing today."

"What would that be, My Lord?" Bellatrix Lastrange asked in wonder.

"I heard that your niece married that werewolf, Remus Lupin." He answered.

"She is no niece of ours." Bellatrix hissed.

"What do you say, Draco?" Voldemort turned his attention you the young Malfoy. "Will you babysit the pups?"

"I'd have to pass and say no, My Lord," Draco answered. "Me and wild mutts don't mix very well."

"Really?" Voldemort asked in amusement.

"It's true, My Lord," Narcissa spoke. "When he was six, we went to the mountains in the Alps and he was attacked by a rabid wolf. He barely made it out alive, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe that he still has the scars to prove it."

Draco stared at his mother in disbelief. No one was supposed to know about that. Only a handful of people know that secret, and they had witnessed the event. He hadn't even told Haylee about that because he felt ashamed from that part of his past. The scars were a whole other game though, just as long as-

"I want to see." Voldemort announced.

Draco gulped and looked at his mother, she nodded.

_How could she!_

Glaring as he did so, he muttered something inaudible to the adults in the room. When he was finished, he slowly tilted his head up to the Dark Lord. The other members around the table gasped in horror. Voldemort just smiled a creepy smile. It was making Draco rather uncomfortable. That's why he learned that spell in the first place, so he could hide all of those painful memories.

There were two awful looking scars running along his face. The one, the less grotesque of them, started from the right side of his cheek bone down along his neck. Then the other, the worst, started at Draco's left temple traveled over half of his eye, and stopped at the jaw line. At least those were the only ones that could be seen. The others form that moment in time were hidden by the dark fabric of clothing.(AN: I hope that makes sense to you guys. My cousin has something like that, I tried my best to describe it.)

_Now that that is over, let me just cover them up. Please!_

"Interesting," Voldemort stood and strolled over to Draco's side. "Very interesting. I'm sensing a great bit of anger in you, Draco. Is that right?"

_Maybe because of the jack ass standing above me and the mother fucker on my left!_

"You have no idea, sir." He replied.

"Good, that's good," Voldemort went back to his chair at the head of the table. "I forbid you to use that spell to hide them. You should be proud."

_What? Someone is off his rocker!_

The meeting came to a close, and Draco was the first one out of the room. Sprinting as fast as possible, Draco slammed his bedroom door shut and secluded himself from whatever was happening around him at the moment. Well, he tried at least. He looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he had seen those scars. Those demons. He almost forgot about that little incident, but then his mother had to go and ruin it for him. The longer Draco looked at the reflection the more angry he got. At Voldemort, at his mother, at himself, and maybe most importantly for the time being his father. It was his fault the scars remained. When they were in the woods, his father was standing no more than twenty feet from the attack. Did he help Draco? No, he just stood there. A test of strength, he yelled at his son while him and to beast fought it out, and at that moment without even realizing, tears began to trail down his cheeks. In an act of rage, Draco punched to mirror, shards of glass spewed everywhere.

"Draco, are you all right?" Narcissa knocked on the door. "May I come in?" The door opened and she came inside to see the broken glass all over the floor. "Draco, are you-"She went to hug him but Draco stopped her.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "This is your entire fault!"

"Draco-"

"No!" He shouted. "You knew damn well that I didn't want anyone to know about this. I trusted you!"

"Draco, please, "she said softly. "I didn't know that he would put a spell on you so that you could hide them again."

"Bull shit," he cried. "You're just as bad as that son-of-a-bitch you call a husband! How am I going to live with this?"

"You did before Conner taught you that spell." She answered.

"That was when I was younger, "Draco muttered. "That was before Hogwarts. Before Haylee was in the picture." His face fell. "Fuck, how is Haylee going to react to this?"

"Haylee loves you for you. She's not that type of person who would leave you because of a few flaws on the outside. It's about what's on the inside that counts." She told him.

"OK, now you're starting to sound like Mrs. Collins," Narcissa smiled. "How would you know that anyway?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything." She said.

"I can't loose her, mom," He added. "I've lost too much in my life already."

"I know, Draco, and I am so sorry for all that you have been through." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I love her so much," The tears started falling faster. "If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do."

"Sweetheart, listen to me," she looked into his cold, dull eyes. "You're going to get out of this. You both are."

"I don't believe you." He looked away.

"Trust me," she walked towards the door. "Now get some sleep. You need it." Narcissa left.

Draco walked into his closet and changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants with the Red Sox logo on the side, and slumped onto the side of the bed.(AN: I couldn't decide between Yankees or Red Sox, I picked Red Sox because I'm saving Yankees for later.)

_Why did this have to happen to me? Stupid curse_

Looking to his left, he picked up his phone and fell back onto his back.

_Thank god, he didn't delete the pictures_

With one hand behind his neck, Draco scrolled through all the pictures. Some where from the good old days. When him and the boys were getting the big bucks. That made a smile form on his face, but he wasn't interested in those. He wanted the ones that really mattered.

There were about thirty or so pictures of him and her. Most of them were of when she came that one summer. Draco went to the one he liked the most. It was one she took too, as a matter of fact. It was one when they were watching The Hangover. They were both lying on the big, comfy couch in the game room. He was on his side, and she was in his arms. They were both just looking at each other, smiles on their faces. Anyone who would look at that picture could see the love in the two's eyes.

The longer Draco started at the picture, the happier he felt on the inside. If he was stuck in this hell hole, this was the thing that wouldn't make him go insane, and the longer he looked, the longer he yearned for her touch, but this was all he had. He could live with that. For the moment, until she would be in his arms again that is.

* * *

**thechildofmymother- I know it does sound weird, but I was thinking on nicknames and I couldn't resist**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Don't worry my friend, be patient. Everything will be explained. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Cindy- Don't worry, they will. Sooner or later**

**Badass Alec- I know, I couldn't just stop after the seventh, I have more tricks up my sleeve**

**Silver-Fallen-Angel-014- I knew there was someone who agreed with me on that, and yes, I do like Toby Hemingway, He is the third hottest guy in the world. In my perspective anyway. And yeah, I watched the music video too. He looks so much older now, but I still love him**

**FAn of HP- Yeah, it is going to be fun. I hope you're wearing your seat belt**

**harrypotterluver22- thank you :)**

**Keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Thanks for the Memories

Thanks for the Memories

Chapter Three

* * *

**Awesome, two in one day. This is a filler really, but whatever.**

* * *

I laid on my bed watching my brother clean out his trunk. Me, being the smarter of the two of us, cleaned out my trunk last summer. Although I don't know why Harry would bother; we weren't returning to Hogwarts this year anyway, but I could have cared less about what he did now-a-days. He started ignoring me again. As soon as we boarded the Hogwarts Express a few weeks ago, he began giving me the silent treatment. I couldn't really explain what happened that night, but it was something strange. The night Dumbledore died, and Draco fled the castle. Yeah, that one.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted clutching his hand to his chest.

"Language," I told him. "You wouldn't kiss Ginny with that mouth would you?"

"Shut up, Haylee!" See what I mean? Still pissed as ever.

I chuckled at remembrance about what had happened. After Draco got out of the Hospital Wing from when Harry almost killed him with Sectumsempra, we decided to reveal our secret to the entire student body. Harry was beyond angry and sucker-punched Draco in the jaw. From there on out I understood just about everything. Draco even surprised us all when he showed everyone that he was an Animagus. He bolted out of there so fast. That wasn't even the horrible part. I don't even like recalling what happened next. It made me want to cry just thinking about it. The front door slammed shut causing me to loose my train of focus.

"Hey, you two!" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs. "Get down here now!"

_Someone needs to take a chill pill_

Slowly getting to my feet, I followed behind Harry out of the room and down the steps into the living room. I saw the three Dursley's sitting on the sofa. Aunt Petunia was bundled up in a clean, salmon colored coat. Uncle Vernon stood by her side with a zip-up jacket, and Dudley stared at both of us in his leather jacket.

"Yes?" We asked.

"Sit," He ordered. "Please."

We did.

I took the single seat across from the sofa and next to the chair that Harry sat in. I swung my feet over the arm rest and averted my view back to my relatives.

_Well, I'm waiting_

"According to you two, the three of us are in danger from some of 'your' lot," he explained. "And I don't believe it one bit."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"I believe it's a plot to get this house." Uncle Vernon said.

"Are you fucking serious?" I stood up from my seat.

"The prices of houses in the area are skyrocketing and this would be the perfect way for you two to take this house!" He exclaimed.

"That's completely absurd!" Harry yelled. "Our Godfather left us a house. Why on earth would we want this one? All the happy memories? Not bloody likely."

"I still don't believe one word of this absurdity that you are trying to get us to believe." Uncle Vernon began to pace.

"OK," I spoke. "You three need to listen, and listen good. You need to go into hiding with the Order. This is the best protection you can have against Voldemort. You'd have to be a fucking retard to not take this opportunity."

"I thought there was a Ministry of Magic?" Vernon asked.

"There is." I answered.

"Then why can't they protect us?" He looked at Harry and me. His arms crossed.

"The Ministry has been corrupt. We can't trust anyone form there." I told him.

"I'm still not sure about this, Vernon." Aunt Petunia whispered to her husband, and that's when Harry finally cracked.

"Those accidents that you hear about on the TV," He walked over to it. "Aren't accidents. Neither are those crashes and disappearances. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are behind it, but there aren't just Death Eaters. There are all kinds of dark creatures out there. Like Dementors, and if you don't remember what they are, just ask your son."

Dudley gasped and brought his fat hand to his mouth. "You mean there are more of them?"

"More? Are you joking?" I asked him. "There could be hundreds maybe even thousands more by now."

"Dad," Dudley looked at his father. "I want to go with these Order people."

_Score! Whatever Dudley wants, Dudley gets_

Not a minute sooner, the doorbell rang. It must have been Hestia and Dedalus. Right on time too. The door opened and they walked inside.

"Harry and Haylee Potter," Dedalus shook our hands. "What an honor it is."

"If anything we should be thanking the two of you," I smiled kindly. "I really appreciate you taking our Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Even if they are the worst relative's one could ask for." I whispered the last past.

"Good evening, Potter relatives," Dedalus' peppy voice said as he entered the living room. Is everything packed and ready to go?"

"We are, but where are they going?" Dudley asked.

"It doesn't matter Duders, lets go. "Aunt Petunia said to him.

"Aren't they coming with us?" He asked.

"No, we're not Dudley." I told him.

"Well, surely you know where your niece and nephew are going." Hestia said.

"Of course, they're headed off with a bunch of your lot." Uncle Vernon answered.

"With some of our lot?" Hestia looked a bit mad.

"Don't worry about it Hestia," I told her. "We're just a waste of space to them anyway."

"I don't think you're a waste of space." Dudley spoke. If I hadn't seen his lips move, I never would have believed he even said it.

"Err, thanks Dudley." We said to him.

Aunt Petunia, without warning, burst into tears and started to kiss his cheeks.

"My boys, so sweet for saying thank you." She gushed.

_No need to get carried away_

"I don't mean to be rude, but we are on a tight schedule." Diggle interrupted the sob fest.

"All right," Uncle Vernon walked toward the door. "Let's go."

Dudley and Aunt Petunia rose from their seats, grabbed their belongings and also went to the door. Dudley stuck out his hand to shake. Did the Dementors do something to his brain?

"I hope we will see each other again," he told us. "I'm sorry for everything."

_He's apologizing?_

"Same here," Harry said. "Take care, Big D."(AN: *snicker*)

"And I'm sorry about Piers," he looked directly at me. "He was a complete ass to you."

"Isn't that the truth," I laughed slightly. "I agreed, take care. All of you."

Aunt Petunia and Dudley smiled a little and before I realized it. They were out the door. The Dursley's had left the building. Harry and I dashed up to our bedroom just in time to see the care drive out of sight. Now it was official. The Dursley's were gone.

"We should get our stuff ready," I sighed walking away from the window. "Everyone will be here soon."

Harry nodded in agreement. We each grabbed our owl's cages, our Firebolts that were a gift from Sirius back in third year, and a small back pack filled with all the necessities that we would need at the Weasley's. The both of us dropped our things by the front door, and decided to go around the house one that time. The first thing that came to mind was the crawl space underneath the stairs. Holy shit it was tiny. Did we really both fit in there?

"Good times, aye sis?" Harry asked me looking at the same thing I was.

"Yeah," I answered. "Hey, you're talking to me again. I thought it would take you forever."

"I'm still going to talk to you, but I'm still pissed at you," he said. "I still don't understand why-"

"Shut it," I snapped at him. "Do you want your ass to get kicked again?"

"I don't need this," he walked into the garden in the back yard. "You betrayed me!"

"Yeah, OK." I followed after him.

"Are you two going to keep arguing or can we get a move on?" Mad-Eye growled breaking up our argument. We must have been out of it because I didn't here anyone come. They were all there. Waiting for us.

* * *

**The Seven Potters is up next!**


	4. Fail

Fail

Chapter Four

* * *

**All right, number four already. how about that? Sorry, it's not as long as the first couple.**

**I would also like to say that it will take me a bit longer to update know because I have to write first and then type the chapter, but hopefully they will be super long for all you guys to enjoy.  
**

* * *

I looked throughout the garden and saw all of the people who were about to risk their lives tonight for Harry and me. In all, there was Mad-Eye, Remus, Fleur, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley, Mundungus, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Jess, and Allie.

"Oh my god," I ran over to Jess and Allie. "I haven't seen you guys in ages. How are you?"

"I know," they gushed doing the weird talking at the same time thing that both sets of twins did. "Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting married!" They shouted showing me their stunning engagement rings.

"Oh my god," I said. "When did this happen?"

"Last week," Fred and George walked up behind the two pulling the girls to their hips. "You should have seen their faces."

"I bet it was really romantic. I mean it is Fred and George." I laughed.

"Oh my god, Haylee, it was," Allie explained. "We were in Hawaii and everything."

"It does sound like it would be," I said. "Any other surprises I should know about?" I looked around at the big group, and I had a pretty good feeling that Tonks was hiding something huge. "Tonks?"

"I got married." She showed me her ring.

"Congratulations." I said to her and Lupin. They deserved to be happy.

"We wish you could have been there-"

"OK, all right. We'll have time for cozy, catch-up time later," Moody interrupted. "We have to get these two back to the Burrow safe and sound, but we still have one big problem. The both of you are underage, which means that you still have the trace on you."

"The what?" Harry asked.

_Is he really that stupid?_

"It's the charm that detects magical activities that are done by under aged wizards and witches like us," I explained. "I take it that you're worried that if someone casts a spell to get us out of here the Death Eaters will know about it."

"Exactly," Moody said. "I always knew you were the smarter twin." I looked at my brother and smirked.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Harry yelled. I laughed.

_This was going to be so much fun_

"What are you two arguing about anyway?" Lupin asked.

"He's upset because-"

"-she's dating Malfoy!" Harry fumed.

"You're what?" and Lupin was about to jump on the band wagon.

"You don't understand," I sneered. "No one will ever understand."

"What? That sob story Malfoy told us last year," Harry asked. "Like anyone would believe that asshole. Oh wait, you do." He then turned to face me, Hermione, Jess, and Allie.

"Harry, if you just listened to what he had to say-" Hermione began.

"OK, let's all just stop!" I shouted. "I'm tired of this. Can we just get a move on? I am so sick and tired of this right now."

"Yes we can," Moody answered. "Now gentlemen stand over here, ladies there. Good. Harry, Haylee, I will acquire some of your hairs please."

"Hairs?" Harry asked. "For what?"

"For the Polyjuice Potion you dumb ass. I think we need to sew an F on your shirt."

"The what?"

"The Polyjuice Potion, you know the thing we brewed in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in second year," I rolled my eyes. Such an ass.

"I know what the Polyjuice Potion is, Haylee." He sneered.

"Could have confused me." I scoffed.

"Shut up you two!" Moody yelled. "Good god. We need to get into the air. Hairs NOW!"

We both reached to the top of our heads and yanked some of the hairs that were on the top. Then we took what we got and dropped it into the cauldrons that held the potion.

"Excellent, now men you drink from this potion. Ladies that one," Moody instructed. "Go ahead and drink up, we've a long night ahead of us."

Ron, Fred, George, Mundungus, Hermione, Fleur, Jess, and Allie all drank the sickening liquid. I was deeply surprised that no one blew chunks. It still tasted awful I took it by the looks on their faces when the foul liquid touched their tongues, and then, right before our eyes were four new Harry and Haylee Potter's.

"Looking good all." I laughed.

"Yes, yes now for the pairs. Mundungus you're with me. We will be going by broom," Moody went through the list. "Arthur, Fred, and Jess will also be going by broom. Remus, George, and Allie will go by Thestral as well as Bill and Fleur and Hermione and Kingsley. Harry and Haylee will go with Hagrid on his bike."

"And Ron's with me." Tonks announced.

"Wait!" I shouted before we were getting ready to take off. "Don't I get a say in this? Can't I choose who I want to go with?"

"'fraid not, sweetheart," Moody replied. "Now for the final time, let's move!"

I groaned and hopped into the front side car of the bike.

"Hey," Harry said. "I was going to sit there."

"Too late," I slid on my jacket. It was going to be cold up there. "I already called it. In my head."

"No, you can't do that." Wow, he actually said the right thing for me to continue. Sweet.

"Face it, Harry; you're in Haylee's world now." I smirked causing him to glare at me. Maybe I have been hanging around Draco a little too much. Nah. That's not it.

"Ready?" Hagrid jumped into the driver's seat.

Harry and I both nodded. Moody counted to three and we burst into the sky. I watched as the others scattered off towards their own destinations. We flew higher and higher and then out of no where almost thirty hooded figures surrounded all of us. Death Eaters. How the hell did they know?

"Hold on tight!" Hagrid shouted over the screams the Death Eaters yelled at us.

Red and Green lights whizzed by our heads every passing second. Hagrid kept swerving in between them, trying his best not to get us killed. His job was to get us to safety. Not to fight which I was thankful for. I don't think we would have done that well of fighting thousands of feet in the air.

"Harry duck!" I spun around. "Stupefy!" A bright, red light flew towards the three Death Eaters that were chasing after us, all of which fell unconscious.

"We're almost there!" Hagrid said.

The bike dropped suddenly, Harry yelled in pain, and the last thing I could remember was some unknown source of heat coursed through my entire person and falling in to a large, muddy pond. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**Alicam- they will soon. I think ;)**

**BadassAlec- Thank you! :D**

**Child of Selene- Thanks! :)**


	5. A Promise is a Promise

A Promise is a Promise

Chapter Five

* * *

**I have a feeling some people were waiting for this chapter. *cough alicam and Cindy cough***

* * *

"_No, they're mine!" Voldemort hissed. He was so close that I could see the red in his eyes. Raising his wand he yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"_

I sat up from the nightmare I just had. My eyes adjusted to the dimly light room. I was lying on a really soft couch covered with many blankets. I on the other hand felt like shit.

"Thank god you're all right," Harry rushed in to the bedroom along with Hagrid and Tonks' parents. Oh, now he cares about me, when I'm on the verge of death. "When we crashed- I'm so sorry. You've been unconscious for almost an hour."(AN: I know they're not at the Safe house that long, but I needed a desent amount of time.)

"Why do I feel like shit?" I groaned.

"You broke your arm and bruised some ribs. We fixed those for you, but you have an incredibly high fever of 110 degrees, and no matter what we've tried. The temperature won't go down." Mr. Tonks explained.

"110?" I asked in shock. "Shouldn't I be dead?"

"You should be," Mrs. Tonks said. "But miraculously you are not."

"Your Portkey is here, but you don't have to go if you are not capable of doing so, Haylee." Mr. Tonks said.

"No, we-we can go." I slowly stood onto my feet. Only to be welcomed by a huge headache and stomachache. I stumbled.

"Are ya 'right, Haylee?" Hagrid grabbed my shoulder making sure I didn't fall flat on my ass. I nodded.

Both Harry and Hagrid helped me into the room that held the Porkey within. The Portkey was a small hairbrush that began to glow blue. We only had a few moments until it left for the Burrow. Lifting my shaky hand, I placed a finger on the brush and the moment I did so, I felt the jerk behind the navel and drug me into nothingness. The next thing I felt was landing directly on my stomach. It hurt like hell by the way. From the distance I could hear Ginny and Mrs. Weasley scream.

"Harry? Haylee? Are you the real ones? Where is everyone else?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What do you mean is no one else back yet?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "Ron and Tonks were supposed to be back first, but they missed their Portkey," Everything around me began to spin and darkness started to cloud my vision. "Haylee, are you all right?" I shock my head.

"I'm going to go lie down." I wandered into the Burrow, climbed onto the sofa in the family room and fell asleep instantly.

The salty aroma of the ocean woke me from my slumber. Wait, the ocean? Why am I at the beach? What's going on? Upon opening my eyes, I saw a beautiful sunset beginning to set over the ocean's horizon. I must be dreaming. A small breeze blew from the east blowing my hair around my face, and the bottom of the white summer dress around my knees. Yup, defiantly a dream. I don't own a dress like that. In the distance I could have sworn I saw some dolphins jumping out of the water. Show offs.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Took a while to perfect it, but I think it turned out OK, don't you?" A pair of arms wrapped around my middle. I jumped in surprise. "Surprised to see me, love?" By the sound of his voice I could tell he was smiling. It had been two months and I haven't heard anything from Draco whatsoever.

"How is this possible?" I asked no higher than a whisper.

"My mother told me about this spell that allows you to walk through dreams, so I decided to try it out. Turned out better than I thought," A smile crept onto my face. "Turn around, Hay."

"No, what happens if I would wake up?" I asked.

"You won't. I promise." He kissed the side of my neck sending shivers down my spine. This was a definite dream come true, and finally, coming to my senses, I changed my position so I faced him.

"I missed you." I smiled.

"You have no idea," He bent forward and gave me a much needed kiss. "I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"Then we should make this moment last." I pointed out

"I like the way you think."

Another gust of wind blew across the sea; the smell of salt water filled my nose. I leaned back against Draco's back and took in the view. The sun cast a red, orange, and yellow glow across the sky. It was picture perfect.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to go have some fun?"

"It's your dream, Haylee. We can so whatever you want." He said.

"Whatever I want?"

"Uh, huh."

Prying his arms away from my waist, I took one of his hands in mine and I lead him to the beach. "Follow me." He didn't complain at all.

What felt like hours later, Draco and I were lying in the sand, the waves crashed onto the shore and the sun had finally gone down. Hey, my dream my rules. The starts twinkled in the night, as if to say hello.

"Oh, look at that one." I pointed at the shooting star fly across the sky, my head against Draco's chest.

"Shooting star, you got to make a wish." He kissed my temple.

"Already did." I said.

"What?"

"Well if I tell you than it won't come true will it?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for me." Draco said.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, please?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I wish all this shit that is happening out there would just end, so I could be with you again."

"That's a good one, I like it," He said as I played with his hair. It was longer again. His arms around my middle, keeping me as close as possible. "I wish we could just stay like this."

"Are we going to see each other again?" I asked.

"What this doesn't count?"

"You know what I mean. This is nice and all, but-"I was interrupted by a gentle kiss. Goosebumps arose on my bare arms.

"I promise you, Haylee. With everything in my being, we will be together again. Voldemort will be destroyed and everything will go back to normal."

"Promise?"

Reaching in to the pocket of his jacket that had been thrown to the side, he took my hand and stared into my eyes.

"I promise," He showed me a simple yet gorgeous gold ring. "We will be together again. Forever."

"I love you," I kissed him while the ring was put on my right ring finger. "It's beautiful. What's with the glow on the inside?"

"The glow lets you know if another person is OK. The brighter the glow, the better they are. I have a similar one. Since we won't be with each other for a while, I thought this was the next best thing."

"You are too smart for your own good. You know that right?" I asked.

"I've been told." I laughed.

"What happens when there is no more glow?"

"I'd rather not say," He said glancing up at the night sky. "It looks like my time is up."

"What?"

"You didn't think this would come without a price did you?" Draco smirked. "Don't worry everything is going to work out. I love you." He kissed me once more before disappearing into thin air.

"I love you, too." I whispered before the scenery dissolved away.

I woke up with a gasp. I was back in the Burrow on the sofa. I quickly looked at the clock. It was only 10:23! I've only been out for 23 minutes? How can that be? It felt like hours. I then heard a ruffling noise coming from the hallway towards the room were I currently was.

"…was fighting and- Haylee, oh my goodness are you all right? You have us worried sick." Mrs. Weasley rushed to me, hugging me until I could feel a lack of oxygen. Everyone else was in toe.

"I'm fine," I answered truthfully, and I was. I felt a thousand times better. Weird. "I was only out for 23 minutes anyway."

"That may be so, but you were sweating and had a very high temperature," Just like at the Tonks'. "However, by the looks of things I think you have made a miraculous recovery. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Harry and I getting to the Burrow, me coming in here and- what happened to George's ear?" I asked.

"Snape cursed it off," he told me. "Don't freak, it's only an ear. At least I'm alive."

"And that's all that matters." Allie kissed his cheek.

"Wait a minute, where's Mundungus and Moody?" Everyone looked away from me, not wanting to answer my question. Something must have happened.

"Haylee," Lupin finally spoke. "Moody didn't make it, and Mundungus disappeared."

"What?" My heart sank. "Who?"

"Didn't see a face."

I should have realized that this could have happened. We were at war. Death was going to be everywhere. Might as well get used to it. Sighing deeply I ran my hand through my hair. Ginny and Hermione had a weird expression on their faces. They must have seen. I have some explaining to do.

* * *

**BadassAlec- thanks!**

**FAn of HP- yeah Harry is being mean, but they should get back to being nice soon**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I will have to do that. Thank You**


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry guys this is not a chapter.**

**I know I am so evil, but I am in a puzzle. **

**You see on Monday I was at practice and I fell on the concreate and broke my hand. Thankfully it was my left. That being said, I don't know how long it will take for me to update again. However, it will give me a while to start writing the other chapters. That's good right? Right.**

**Thanks you guys for understanding, and I hope it won't be too long.**

**Love,**

**Sammy**


	7. Busted

Busted

Chapter Six

* * *

**Good news, my thumb is getting better. It is still swollen and stuff but I can type again! Woot! However, I have to get surgery on my ankle on October 6th to get my extra bone shaved off. I swear, one thing gets better and then another bad thing happens. I am scared and excited all at the same time. Have any of you had surgery? Will I be OK? **

**Kiley, SiriusBlack345, Cindy, andAsh123 thanks you so much! It made me feel better. :) You guys rock!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, my birthday was yesterday. I can legally now terrorize the road! *evil laugh* So think of this as a late birthday present.**

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?" A voice above me asked.

"She did have a rough night the other day, maybe it's catching up with her." Another voice said. "But we still need to wake her up, and then we might be able to get her to tell us about that ring on her finger. Do you think its real gold?"

"Maybe, what do you think we should do Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure; although I bet Allie and Jess would love to help us out. Don't you think?" I hated Hermione sometimes.

"If you to think you're going to get me up with the help of those two, you are seriously disturbed," I sat up from the bed. "Why are you waking me up?"

"One, because its noon, and two because we need to talk." Hermione replied.

Crap, I was trying so hard for the longest time to get them to forget about the ring. I really didn't feel like explaining. It wasn't any of their business.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Ron's showing Harry his ghoul," I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "For when we go hunting for Horcruxes, I'll tell you later," they both jumped onto the bed. "As for you, you need to spill. Where did you get the ring?" Ginny asked.

"Guys," I whined. "I really- fine."

"Good," Hermione said. "Because you didn't have it on at Privet Drive, and I don't want any of that "Aunt Petunia gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday" shit. You may have gotten the adults to believe you, but I don't. Not one bit."

"Neither do I," Ginny agreed. "Where did you get it?"

"OK, you win," I hugged my knees to my chest. "Remember when Harry and I got here via Portkey, and I was like a walking zombie so I went to the living room and passed out?" They shook their heads. "Well, then I had a dream I guess you could call it, but I-"

"Draco was there wasn't he?" Hermione asked. "He gave it to you. Didn't he?"

_How does she figure everything out so quickly?_

"You really are the cleverest bitch of our age aren't you?" I joked.

"I don't like tooting my own horn, but-"

"What's with the light inside the diamonds?" Ginny asked.

"It lets me know how he is," I looked out the adjacent to me. "The brighter the glow, the better."

"That's pretty smart. I never would have thought that." Hermione admitted.

"Maybe you're not the clever one." I said.

"Let's not get carried away now." She replied.

"I love you guys," I laughed. "You won't tell the guys will you?"

"Our lips are sealed," they did that weird zip your lip thing and through away the key. "Does he have one too?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Wow, he's not as stupid as I thought." I stiffed a laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Harry and Ron walked into the room. Now I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, this room was not meant to hold this many people. We need to go somewhere else.

"Nothing, Big Brother," I smiled at him. Yes, we were on good terms again. Most of the time anyway. "We're peachy-keen."

"Good to hear." He returned the smile. See?

"So are we ready to go hunt down some Horcruxes?" I asked.

"Seems so, but there is still one problem." Ron stated.

"What would that be, Ronald?" I asked.

"How do we destroy a Horcrux?" That was a problem wasn't it?

"Good point." I said.

"Thanks, Red Vine?" He offered. Harry, me and him were the only ones who seemed to enjoy them.

"Sure," I took a bite. "Where do you get all of these anyway?"

"That my friend is a secret," Ron answered. "I'd have to kill you if I told you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"OK, can we get back to the problem now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, go for it." I fell onto my back.

"Yup." She said going to her bag that was lying next to mine on the floor.

_Of course_

"What, are we going to use a book?" Ron chuckled.

"Not just any book," I smirked, remembering to look away from Harry when I did so because that would set him off. "A book on Horcruxes. Hermione and I nagged 'em from Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore had books on Horcruxes?" Harry asked taking the book from Hermione's hands and began flipping frantically through the pages.

"Uh-huh," I shook my head. "Hand to use the summoning charm to get them out of there."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "You are such a smart sister."

"What did you expect? A stupid, little, dumb sister?"

"Kids!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the down stairs. "Come down, the Delacours are here!"

"Great." Ginny muttered.

"Don't worry, Gin. It won't be that bad," I told her. "Let's get this over with all."

Mr. and Mrs. Delacour were standing in the kitchen greeting the many people were in the Burrow, and let me tell you it was a lot. Fleur was freaking out for not having seen her parents and little sister in a long time. Mrs. Weasley saw use and ushered us into the massive group.

"And 'er iz de rest ov de children, yes?" Mrs. Delacour asked.

"Yes, my son Ron and daughter Ginny, and their friends Hermione and Harry and Haylee."

"The Potter twins," she said. "What a pleasure to meet you."

Great, I really hated when people did that. The whole fame thing was obnoxious, and only resulted into a bunch of 'oh my gods' and shit like that. Thankfully, the Delacours weren't that bad. Thank the Lord. After all of the introductions, we retired into the living room. Well, Hermione, Jess, Allie, Fleur, Gabrielle, Mrs. Delacour and I did. The rest of them were in the kitchen getting some food. Surprisingly so, we managed to get along pretty well.

"Haylee, that iz a beautiful ring." Mrs. Delacour announced.

"Thank you." I flushed.

"She got it from her beau." Allie giggled. My god she was so bubbly today.

"'Ee 'as good taste." She inspected it.

"I know." Perfect, now I was all bubbly too. Thanks Allie.

* * *

**I put more pictures on my profile, and changed a few so you can go check those out as well!**


	8. Happy Birthday!

Happy Birthday!

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Here's chapter seven! I changed a few things from the book to make it my own. So if any of you don't recognize it, I probably changed it.**

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday Harry and Haylee,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

We both blew out the seventeen candles neatly placed on the monstrous Firebolt cake in one breath. Everyone clapped. This was defiantly one of my better birthdays. It was seven o' clock and everyone was having a ball. I don't think the fact that Harry and I had turned seventeen and were legal had sunk in yet.

"Can I cut that cake?" I asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Weasley handed over the machete like knife.

_I could do some much shit with this _

"Haylee, don't even thin about it." Harry warned.

"Don't do what? What is she thinking about? Can you read each others minds? Is that a twin thing? Oh wait Jess and I are twin-"

"Allie, breath," Jess settled her down about five notches. "All Harry is saying is don't give Haylee a hockey mask right now."

"Ha ha ha, you guys are so funny," I cut the first piece. "This one will be mine."

"Why do you get the first piece?" Harry asked.

"Because I can, why do you want to fight for it?" I asked back.

"No."

"Good that's what I thought."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." I mimicked him cutting the other pieces of cake. God, this was such a big cake, but it tasted delicious.

"So, how does it feel to be seventeen?" Jess asked as she, Hermione, Ginny, Allie, and I munched on our cake.

"Awesome, I can finally do magic without getting into trouble." I answered.

"You already did that anyway," Hermione pointed out. "Minus the getting in trouble part, and what does it matter anyway? You can do wand less magic anyway. Where is your wand anyway?"

"Hell if I know," I shrugged. "Bound to be around here somewhere. This cake is amazing isn't it? Mrs. Weasley I love your cooking abilities." Great I was on a sugar high now. Too much icing and fondant on the cake can not be a good thing.

"I don't know. All of you guys being here and not being attacked by Death Eaters is a great present." I replied.

"Really, is that your best present?" Hermione asked. I knew where she was going with this.

"The best present I got today, yes it is," I said. "Isn't that your dad's Patronus Ginny?" A bright, white weasel floated passed us.

"Yeah, maybe he'll say why he is running late." She replied.

"Minister of Magic coming with me." Was all it said before the mist evaporated away.

"Sorry Harry and Haylee, but we need to go," Lupin and Tonks stood. "I'll explain later."

_OK_

"Why would the Minister be coming?" I wondered a loud.

"Beats me." Within seconds Mr. Weasley and Scrimgeour popped up by the garden's gate. He looked different from the first time Harry and I saw him.

"Sorry to intrude," he walked up to the table." Especially since I can see that I am crashing the party. If it is not much to ask, I would like to have a word with Mr. and Miss. Potter along with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger."

"Us?" Ron asked in a confused manner.

"Yes, could be go somewhere a bit more private? Is there a good place?" The Minister asked.

"The sitting room should work." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Ron, you lead the way." I pushed him towards the door.

Scrimgeour didn't speak a word as we passed through the vacant rooms of the Burrow. I still kept thinking what he wanted to do with us. Hermione and Ron too. This was really bugging me. The four of us all sat on the couch. Surprisingly. And Scrimgeour in front of us.

"I am here to discuss the will of Albus Dumbledore." He was the first to speak.

"Dumbledore had a will?" I asked. "He left stuff for us? All of us?"

"Yes all of you. Is that a-"

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore died over a month ago, why are we only hearing about this now?" He did have a point.

"The Ministry probably wanted to check everything. Am I right?" I asked him.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I would like to get this over with. I have many other places to go today," he explained taking a think piece of parchment. "The Last Will and Testimony of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it."

The Minister pulled out an object that looked a hell of a lot like a cigarette lighter and handed it to Ron. Now I wonder why Dumbledore wanted Ron to have it. They didn't talk that much did they? I thought not.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Miss Haylee Maria Potter, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in hope that they will find it entertaining and instructive." He continued.

_Just like Dumbledore to give us a book_

"And to Harry James Potter, I leave the first snitch he caught in the first Quidditch game at Hogwarts," Scrimgeour finished. "Now do you know why he left you these objects? Mr. Weasley?"

"To put the lights out I suppose." Ron answered.

"Miss Potter? Miss. Granger?"

"He knows that we like books I guess." Hermione said.

_Some more so than others_

"Is that everything then?" I asked.

"No, Dumbledore left one more thing to you, Mr. Potter." He explained.

"What would that be?" Harry looked at the hairy man.

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Woah, Harry," I turned to him. "That is so cool. Where is it?"

"Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor is not Dumbledore's to give-"

"It belongs to Harry! It chose Harry. He pulled it out of the Sorting Hat!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Mr. Weasley stormed in Mrs. Weasley behind him.

"Nothing," Scrimgeour stood with a scowl on his face. "Thank you for your time." Didn't really sound like it, and before we knew it the Minister was gone.

"What did he want?" Mrs. Weasley asked us.

"He was giving us the items that Dumbledore left us in his Will," I stood. "It wasn't that great. Can we go back out? I didn't get to finish my cake."

"Me neither." Ron announced.

"You people and your food." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Back out in the garden, we passed all of the objects around, Ron and I got to finish our cake, too by the way. And not too much later, everyone started to head out.

"Meet Ron and me upstairs." Harry whispered in my ear. I nodded in response.

It took Hermione and me almost an hour to sneak away from Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to get answers from us again. But, once we got up to the attic bedroom all everything was fine. She let us be. Hopefully, she was getting tried of not getting the answer she wanted. I know I would.

"Muffliato," I muttered at the door just in case she was eavesdropping. One could never be too careful. "Alright, let's get down to business. What do you want Hermione and me up here for? We have to wake up early tomorrow to get everything ready for the wedding. We, unlike you are actually in it."

"Fine, I'll get to the catch," he said. "I was looking at the snitch and I saw this on it." He handed it over to me.

"There's writing on it," I stated. "But what does it mean?"

"That's why I told you two to come up here."

"Hermione what do you think it means? " I showed her.

"I open at the close," she read. "No idea."

"And the Sword," I pointed out. "Why doesn't the Ministry want you to have it?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry paced. "Dumbledore left it to me. You do the math."

"And this book," Hermione flipped through the pages. "I never even heard of it. Have you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You never heard The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"No, we were raised by Muggles, Ron. What do you expect?" I said.

"Come on, you have to know The Fountain of Fair Fortune and Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump." He said.

"What was the last one?" I laughed.

"Seriously?" Ron asked. "You've had to have heard of Babbitty Rabbitty."

"No, Ronald," Hermione sighed. "We heard stories like Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella."

"What's that? An illness?"

"Wow, Ron," I laughed some more. "They're children stories. Well, you guys it's getting late I think we should hit the hay."

"Why would we hit hay?" Ron was on a roll right now. "It would just fly everywhere."

"It's an expression, Ron," Hermione backed me up. "Good night you guys. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ron groaned. "Good night." He clicked the Deluminator and the lights went out.

* * *

**I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**xXMizz Alec VolturixX- thank you! :)**

**taokimi93- ha ha, yeah, my friend Jess loves them to death, and thanks. I really do hope that my body starts acting right for once.**

**SiriusBlack345- Thank you, I am so nervous**

**Mika927- That would be a good twist wouldn't it?**


	9. Chaos

Chaos

Chapter Eight

* * *

**Well well well, look who's back after god knows how long. It's good to be back though. The surgery was good. The only thing I hate is that I can't do any sports related things until January 11th. That is so far away! GRRRRRRR. I don't think I can be lazy that long. Anyway, I missed you guys. I really did. I won't take up any more of your time. I know you guys were waiting for this for a while. That is if anyone reads this anymore that is. Oh and I changed a few things around. Thought you aught to know.**

* * *

OK, mental note, don't let Mrs. Weasley do my wedding. Way too much stress. On her anyway. I wonder if her wedding was this chaotic. Anyways, the entire morning consisted of "Put this there", "No that does not go there", and my personal favorite "Where the bloody hell are those boys". They were fortunate enough that they didn't have to finish with last minute decorations. Lucky gits. And before we had realized, it was three o'clock. God time goes fast when you're planning a wedding.

"….get married, I won't be bothering with this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put mom in a full Bind-Body Curse until it's over." I heard Fred say to George and my brother.

"I wouldn't let Jess hear that if I were you, Fred," I walked up to them. "You might not like the out come."

"Who might not like what outcome?" Jess and Allie walked up also. Wow, Americans sure know how to clean up. Fred and George's jaws were on the floor.

"Close your mouth, Fred," Jess told her fiancé. "It's not a good look for you."

"You can do whatever you want, George," Allie sighed in a dream like state. "Anything you do is amazing."

_Wow, Allie_

"You look beautiful." The twins recited, their eyes not leaving Jess or Allie.

"Thank you," they replied. "What do you think we go get our seats? I don't want to get run over by the bride do we?"

"No we do not." Fred and George took the twins arms and headed down the aisle to their seats. God they were adorable.

"Haylee, come on we need to get to Ginny and get in our spots!" Hermione grabbed my arm.

"OK," I stated. "Calm down, my goodness. See you later boys." Why Fleur picked Gabrielle, Ginny, Hermione, and I, I will never know. Well, Gabrielle was her sister, so I guess that mad sense. That does make sense doesn't it?

Everyone was in place, and before we had realized, soft music began to play as Fleur strode down the aisle on her father's arm. She looked stunning. I was kind of jealous I have to admit. Turning my head, I saw Bill watching his Bride-to-be coming towards him. He had a huge smile on his face. It was easy to see that he loved her and she him. Kissing her father's cheek, Fleur took Bill's arm as the two stepped up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..." Yeah after that I kinda just zoned out. I could, however, hear Auntie Muriel whispering to no one in particular. How rude. This was a wedding for god sakes woman.

"My word, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut." I snorted. Obviously she had not seen the other dresses around.

"… Do you William Arthur Weasley take Fleur Isabella…?"

From where I was standing, I could clearly see Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour sobbing. Why is it that all women get emotional at weddings? You never see the men cry do you? I swear. When I get married, I am not going to cry. Count on it.

"… then I declare you bonded for life," the wizard with the puffy hair took out this wand and held it above Bill and Fluer'sheads. With a loud applause the golden balloons that floated above our heads burst, and hundreds of tiny birds as well as small gold balls flew throughout the area. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please stand." The wizard added.

Following instructions, the seats that were once occupied rose into the air as the canvas walls vanished into thin air. We were all now standing under a canopy supported by brilliant golden poles. A pool of golden liquid spread from one end of the tent to the other creating the dance floor, and the chairs grouped together around the many tabled that were now in place. A band, wearing golden jackets strode towards the podium. Could you see a theme in any of this?

"Isn't it pretty?" Hermione asked in awe.

"It is," I agreed. "Come on, I want to go and get a good seat. Preferably by the buffet."

"You would," Hermione laughed pulling me towards the other guests who were already headed towards my desired area of preference. Others were on the dance floor breaking it down. "Oh, hey look, it's Luna." True enough, Luna Lovegood sat down at the table to herself.

"Hey Luna," I said to her happily as Hermione and I sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered in her dream-like state. "You?"

"Can't complain." I answered.

"Good," Hermione added. "This is a beautiful wedding is it not?"

"I agree, simply extravagant." Luna agreed.

"Big words. Ugh, you sound like Hermione." I groaned. I hate big words.(AN: It's true. I hate big words.)

"Then you'll love this one," Hermione smiled. ".

"No!" I exclaimed holding my hands over my ears. "What does that even mean?"

"A lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust, causing inflammation in the lungs." She recited exactly like a dictionary would. I groaned again.

"What's wrong now?" Harry and Ron walked up to us and took the reaming seats.

"Big words." I grumbled.

"Oh." Harry laughed.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

"Calm down, Haylee, we're at a wedding." Harry said. I rolled my eyes.

The band began to play a slow tempo ed song while Bill and Fleur glided to the center of the floor. After them, Mr. Weasleyalong with Mrs. Delacour and Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Delacour.

"Wow, I never knew my brother could dance that good." Ron said in a hint of jealousy.

"Maybe you should take some dance lessons." I stated.

"Yeah, you'll need to be able to dance for your wedding, right Haylee?" Hermione asked.

_What are you talking about?_

I gave her a side ways look. That was not the best thing to say at the moment. Biting down on my lip, I looked at my brother through the hair that was covering my left eye. His eyes grew dark, and he and Ron disappeared into the sea of people.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked turning back to her. "We were making such good progress. What on Earth were you thinking- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She had a funny smile etched on her face.

"Like that." I shouted. A few heads turned in our direction.

"If you two don't mind, I think I'm going to go find my daddy." Luna also ditched us.

"Great now we're alone at a wedding," I said. "Are you high?"

"No, I just really needed to talk to you about something, and don't be so stupid, Haylee, you know you'll be getting married first."

"Pff," I replied. "As much as I would I to say you're right. I can't. One, because Harry would skin the both of us alive before that even became a reality. Two, there is a war going on, if you haven't noticed, and three-"

"You both love each other to death." Hermione butted in.

"Yes, I know, but-"

"But nothing-"

"Hermione?" A deep, dark voice asked. "You look wonderful."

_Oh boy_

"Viktor!" Hermione she shrieked jumping out of her seat hugging the massive, Bulgarian tightly. "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I am very good, you?" He asked.

"Wonderful." She blushed a dark shade of scarlet color.

"And Haylee Potter am I correct?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." I smiled slightly. Truthfully, he kinda still freaked me out a bit. I couldn't really place why. A vibe I guess.

"Would you care to dance?" Viktor averted his glance back to my best friend.

"Haylee do you mind?" She asked.

"No, go have fun." I said.

"Alright." Hermione took his arm. Krum lead her to the dance floor and the two began to dance.

_Lucky!_

Sighing loudly, I rested my chin in my hand and looked around. Everyone looked so damn happy. Why do I feel so damn miserable? Maybe I need a really big chocolate bar and curl up some where. A sock drawer or something.

"Haylee!" Harry sprinted back to me. "Haylee, you'll never believe what I just was told."

"Talking to me again?" I asked. He ignored the comment. "OK what?"

"The Dumbledores lived in Godric's Hallow." He smiled brightly.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what I thought too, but it's true. Mr. Doge told me. He told me a lot of things, but I don't think now would be a good time to tell you-what is Hermione doing with Viktor?"

"It's called dancing. You know when a boy and girl-"

"OK, I don't need an explanation thank you."

"Look, Ron's pissed as hell too." I chuckled pointing at the side of the floor where Ron was currently standing glaring daggers at the Seeker.

"When will they get together?" Harry asked.

"I ask myself that everyday, it's obvious that they care about each other. They just need to admit it."

About an hour or so later, after many dances with some of Fluer's French cousins. I retired back to the table to be greeted by Ron scarfing down piles of food.

"Ron, are you OK?" I asked talking off my heels. How women can wear these all the time I will never know.

"What do you think?" He grunted taking another large bite of something that I couldn't describe as any food I had ever seen. What that a tentacle of some kind?

"I am so tired of dancing," Hermione announced coming back up to us. "Are you as tired as I am?"

"Yes," I said. "I didn't know that Chad could tango that well."

"I didn't know that you could dance like that." Hermione told me.

"I'm full of surprises." I smiled.

"You are aren't you?" Hermione grinned.

"My sister is a weird one isn't she?" Harry asked.

"Hey, is it gang up on Haylee day or something?"

"I just-"Harry froze in place.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked.

At that very moment, something large and silver burst through the golden fabric all around us, over to the dance floor. The lynx landed in the middle of the still many dancing couples. Many different heads turned. The mouth of the Patronus opened and the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

_Oh fuck_

At that point, everything erupted into chaos.

* * *

**Ash123- It was better than I hoped. I did however get the IV in my hand before though. I HATE needles, but it wasn't that bad. Thanks for all the prayers! 3**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks :)**

**SiriusBlack345- Glad you think so **

**Kiley- I know, Jess and I want to go to the midnight premiere. Who cares about school? Harry Potter is way more important. **

**Extraho Lacrima- Thank you, I hope you liked this one**


	10. A Hiding Place

A Hiding Place

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Hey all. How's it going? There's the next chapter. It's long too! I think most people will enjoy that, and remember I changed a few things around.**

* * *

Everything seemed to come to a stand still. The four of us jumped from our chairs and Hermione, Ron, and Harry pulled out their wands. Many others, however, seemed to still be in their trance, continuing to stare at the spot where the lynx had just disappeared. We hadn't thought anything was happening. That was until someone screamed.

Throwing ourselves into the panicking crowd, the four of us tried to get out of there as fast as possible. The guests were having a hard time as well. Many were dissaperating on the spot and others were running frantically around. I even think I saw Perkin's running in circles in the back. Too much booze I think.

"What should we do?" Ron gasped.

"Ah, get out of here?" I stated the obvious.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Harry asked.

"Are you really that stupid- off," I bumped into someone.

"You need to get out of here!" It was Lupin. "Now!" He pushed us away.

Stumbling into the mix of people Hermione and I nodded to each other and each grabbed hold of Ron and Harry's hands.

"What are you two doing?" They questioned.

"Just shut up." I said squeezing their hands hard; I began thinking quickly about the best place to apparate to. A place that was away from the Burrow, away from the incoming Death Eaters, and away from maybe Voldemort himself…

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

Opening my eyes, I saw a bright, red bus zip passed us. Were we going to be hit? It didn't even feel like we apparated. If I hadn't opened my eyes, I would have still thought we were at the Burrow. We were still surrounded by people, however.

"Tottenham Court Road," Hermione panted. "Come on we need to walk, and find somewhere to change."

"Change?" Harry asked in a confused manor.

"Don't ask questions, just walk." I told him.

Thankfully the boys followed instruction as we pretty much sprinted through the crowd of dozens of wondering eyes that were looking at us like we were crazy. That's when I realized that they were most likely staring at Ron and Harry since they still had dress robes on. Heck, if I was a Muggle and I saw some random people running in the street like crazy people I would be ogling at them too.

"Um guys," Ron said. "We don't have anything to change into."

"What do you take us for?" I asked. "We're not the smartest witches in our generation for nothing. Oh look, we can go down there." I pointed to a shadowy alleyway.

Coming to a stop, I placed my hand against the cold, stone wall and panted. Felt like I ran half a marathon. Good grief Charlie Brown, I think I'm getting out of shape. The others looked a bit beat as well.

"We've been packing for a while; remember we hinted it at you guys a few days ago."

"Tired Haylee?" Harry asked smiling.

"Shut up." I really wish I had a rock to throw at him.

"So wait, you both packed clothes for us?" Ron asked.

"And the invisibility cloak. I'm not stupid," I said. "Hermione got your stuff, Ron, and I got Harry's. I got most of our stuff I think."

"You are the most brilliant sister. Did you know that?" Harry asked pulling me into a hug.

"That's because I'm your only sister, you butt!" I laughed hugging him back.

Reaching one hand into my bag that was hanging off of my one shoulder I pulled out a pair of his jeans, a pair of my lose fitting sweatpants, a sweatshirt for me and one of Harry's old shirts. One that I completely forgot he had. Walking further down the alley, I changed my clothes from what I had on from the wedding into something more comfortable. Whoever invented baggy sweatpants better be a millionaire. Stuffing the old clothes back into the bag and grabbing the cloak as I did so, I went back to the others who were changed as well.

"Here, Harry put this on." I shoved it into his hands.

"What's this for?" He looked confused.

"We have no idea where we are, well except Hermione. So there could be Death Eaters around for all we know." I explained.

"Then what about you?" he asked. "We both can't fit under this anymore."

"No shit, fatty," I laughed slightly. "Animagus remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think somebody's jealous." I flicked the tip of his nose.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too! You're jealous that you can't have awesome animal-like abilities." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Will you two stop?" Hermione broke up our fight. "You're acting like a bunch of baby childish jerks."

"Ah," I gasped placing a hand over my heart. "Hermione, how can you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," she stated. "We need to move."

"I agree we need to find somewhere that's safe." Ron said.

What do you think happened to the others?" Harry asked throwing the invisibility cloak around his shoulders so that his head only showed. "The ones that were still at the wedding?"

"We can't worry about that now, Harry," Hermione looked at the crowded street ahead of us. "You two are the ones they're after. If we just go back, it will put everyone in danger."

"She's right, mate," Ron added. "Most of the Order members were there. They'd be taking care of everybody."

"Come on, we need to keep moving." I transformed into my Animagus form. I think for the first time in my life, I was glad that I was an Animagus. Harry pulled the rest of the cloak over his head and we entirely invisible. We moved swiftly through the crowd. Being careful not to be trampled by unknown feet in the process.

"Where should we go?" I heard Hermione ask as the two stopped at the intersection. Nudging my head into the side of Hermione's leg to get her attention. I looked straight at shabby looking café. "Brilliant."

The café looked a bit run down to say the least. Don't all 24-hour ones look like that anyway? Anyhow, Ron pushed open the door just long enough for Harry and me to sneak through. Both Ron and Hermione sat in one of the booths near the rear of the building. Almost everything seemed to have a thin layer of grease on the tops. Gross. And Hermione kept looking behind her shoulder almost as if there was someone to jump out and attack us, but at least there was no one here. Except those two guys sitting in the booth across from us.

"What do you suppose we do?" Harry whispered from underneath the fabric, making sure that he was not over heard.

"I say we find a quiet place to dissapparate and head for the countryside. Once we get there, we could send a message to the Order." Hermione answered also in a whisper.

"Can anyone do the talking Patronus thing?" Ron mumbled.

_Kinda, not that great though_

"I've been practicing on it, and I think it's OK." Hermione said.

"Let's get going then." Ron said.

To my left I could see the two men making identical movements, and my brother mirrored them. Dragon Boggies. Before I knew it the three of them drew their wands. Ron was the next to realize what was going on. He lunged for Hermione, pushing her to the ground to keep her safe. Harry, from under the cloak, shouted a curse at the larger, blond Death Eater causing him to fall unconscious.

_How on Earth did they find us?_

Bounding behind a fallen table I changed back and started firing spells all over the place and by the looks of things, the place was getting pretty messed up. Harry grabbed his wand from the floor and cautiously went over to the Death Eater that was lying on the floor. The other, over by some broken China.

"He was one of the Death Eaters that was there the night Dumbledore died." He said.

"He was?" I asked. "I didn't see him."

"He was there."

"That's Dolohov," Ron explained. "I saw him on some of the old wanted posters. I think the one over there is Thorfinn Rowle."

"Thankfully we go them, but how did they find us?" Harry wondered. Mind Reader. "Ron, lock the front door and turn out the lights."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just do it." He ordered. In the distance I could hear a man screaming at some random people. Could that be more Death Eaters? Where the hell were they coming from?

"What should we do with them?" Ron whispered signaling to the two sprawled on the floor. "Should we kill them? They'd kill us right."

"I think for the time being, we should wipe their memories." I stated.

"That's a good idea," Ron replied. "Who's good at memory charms?"

"I'll do it." Hermione groaned creeping towards them. "Obliviate."

"Nicely done." Harry clapped her on the back.

"There is still one problem," she announced. "Why were they here? Do- do you still think the Trace is on you do you?"

"That's ridiculous," I replied. "The trace breaks when we turn seventeen. How could it still be intact?"

"Well, the Ministry is corrupt isn't it?" she asked. "Maybe the Death Eaters found a way to keep the Trace on."

"Are they really smart enough to find a way to do that?" I asked aloud.

"Good point." Harry nodded.

"Can we just go to a safe place?" Ron asked. "It will give us time to think about some things."

"That's a good idea," I said. "What about Grimmuald Place?"

"What?" The three of them gaped. "Snape could get in there."

"There were jinxes put up for him remember." I said. "And besides, where else can we go?" They said nothing. "That's what I thought."

There was no time to argue because before anyone realized we were standing in front of a very familiar looking street. Grimmuald Place. Number twelve could be seen from where we were currently standing. Racing up the stone steps, Harry tapped his wand on the front door. Hearing a series of metallic clicks, and the fall of a chain the door opened.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I walked through the threshold of the house. The door creaked and everything had about an inch of dust on it as though no one had been there for months, years maybe. Cobwebs hung from the corners and pictures that were nailed to the wall. This place really needed some spring cleaning. The only thing, however, that looked out of place was the troll's leg umbrella stand. It was lying on its side. Hmmm?

"I think someone has been here recently." Hermione whispered.

"It could have happened when the Order left." Ron murmured.

"And when was that exactly?" I asked.

"Good point." He said.

"Now where are these supposed jinxes set up for Snape?" Harry asked aloud.

"Maybe they only get activated when he shows up." Ron suggested.

"Maybe." I agreed while we stuck together on the doormat. Afraid to venture off further into the house that who knows what could have resided in here.

"Severus Snape?"

_Or not_

The voice of Mad-Eye Moody echoed through the entire room.

"We're not Snape." Harry yelled out, before a large gust of wind drove into his stomach.

"What was that?" I asked.

"One of the jinxes for Snape I suppose." Hermione answered.

Harry staggered forward right after the hard blow and out of the corner of my eye I saw something begin to rise from the end of the hall. The figure emerged and began to limp towards us. It was tall, dusty looking, and awful to look at. I don't think I was ever this scared in my life. Now, I love scary shit and horror movies, but this was a new brand.

Hermione let out a blood-curtailing scream as well as Mrs. Black, her curtains flying from her portrait. The grey body, gliding now, was still set on coming towards us. It didn't have a chain saw did it? I really hope not. As it came closer, I could pick out more of the facial features. Although, it didn't remind me of the Moody I remembered. This Moody had long waist-length hair and empty eye sockets. At least there wasn't blood flowing down right? The horrid monster raised its arm at my brother before he yelled.

"No! It wasn't us. We didn't kill you!" And on the word kill, it exploded into a large pile of dust. Coughing, I looked at around after the dust had settled to the floor. Hermione was crouched down on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself, and Ron, who was shaking, was by her side making sure she was alright.

"Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers-"Mrs. Black was screaming from the picture frame.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted back at her, wand drawn. Casting a few red sparks. Black shut up. Thank the Lord.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen." Hermione whimpered.

"Yeah, it was." I shook my head.

"But that wasn't really him. It was just to scare Snape away." Harry added.

"Anything would be scared of that thing," I said. "I think we should go up now. I think the coast is clear by now."

Slowly we headed up the stairs to the drawling room on the first floor. Hermione pulled out her wand and ignited the ancient gas lamp that hung on the wall. A cool breeze floated through us. The window was open.

"I don't see anyone out there," Ron stated. "You would think that if you two still had the trace on you. The Death Eaters would have followed us here, so I guess that takes out that idea. What's wrong guys?"

I didn't really know how to explain. My scar never hurt. Harry's was the only one that did that. But mine, mine was on fire, and it really felt like there was actual fire running down my neck. Man, was this what it was like for Harry all the time? Thankfully, I didn't see anything that still belonged to Harry.

"Nothing, I didn't see- he's just angry. Really angry." He choked out.

"But that could have been form the Burrow," Ron said. "You always see something. Was he cursing someone?"

"No, Ron, he didn't see anything." I hissed. God, this really hurts.

"You need to learn to close your minds. Who knows what he could get from whatever you keep inside your heads," Hermione added. "Harry?"

"Bathroom." He bolted out of the room. I've never seen him move that fast before. Not even fifth year when we were running with Dudley.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked taking a seat on the couch next to me and Hermione.

"I don't know he did look pale though." Hermione replied.

"I-"

_Oh sweet baby Jesus_

"Haylee!" I collapsed to the floor and began rolling around on the floor. Why was I in so much pain? Nothing was making sense. I let out a cry as the pain increased.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" Hermione knelt down by my side.

"It hurts," I moaned. "Make it stop, Hermione. Please."

"Ron, go check and see if Harry's alright," She instructed. Ron nodded in response and left the two of us alone. "What hurts?"

"Everything." I whined.

She looked around the room frantically in search of finding something that might be able to help, but I don't think there would be anything at thins point in time.

"Haylee, I don't see-, wait a minute," she picked up my hand. "How do you feel now?" Hermione asked whilst pulling off the ring on my finger, and just like that the pain stopped.

Sitting up and getting my bearings straight I looked at her. She at me. What the hell? Handing me back the fine, gold material I could see the fluxuating glow pulsing within. Something must have been happening on the other side.

"How is that possible?" I breathed.

"I guess when Draco put the spell on it; it was stronger than he thought, but see? It stopped." Hermione explained.

"That is so weird." I put it back on cautiously. No pain. "Do you think that was the Cruciotus Curse?"

"Seemed to be. What else could it have been?"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

Moments later, Ron and Harry reentered the room and we all sat huddled up together planning our next move. The only thing was; was where do we to go from here?

* * *

OK, so his plan wasn't working. Pretending to actually be faithful to the Dark Lord was not working the way Draco wanted it to be going. After the last couple of hours, Voldemort was not pleased. The Burrow had been attacked and there was no sign of Harry or Haylee Potter. Thankfully. So, Voldemort decided to take it out on pretty much every Death Eater there was.

Falling into his bed, a small groan escaping his mouth, Draco settled in and tried to let the tiny amount of pain still in his system to simmer away, but it didn't seem like it was going to.

_Fuck_

There was a faint knock on the door. "Great, wonder who that could be. Come in." His mother and father both entered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Are you feeling any better, sweetie?" Narcissa asked.

"Fine." He lied.

"Don't lie to your mother like that, Draco," Lucius sneered. "You're lucky you got away with almost nothing down there. If-"

"If what?" Draco glared. "You were there. You know he didn't go easy on me. He went on easy on you because you aren't man enough to take his worst." When was he so gutsy?

"Why you little-"He went to pull out his wand.

"You don't have a wand remember," Draco smirked. "You lost it. You're obviously not worthy in Voldemort's eye to carry one. Now leave. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

Lucius was about to jump when Narcissa grabbed him by his upper arm. Whispering something inaudible into her husband's ear, Lucius glared at his son once more before leaving them alone.

"Thank God," Draco said. "I thought he'd never leave." Gliding across the room, she sat on the side of Draco's bed.

"Why are you acting like this, Draco?" she asked. "It's not you."

"I'm just playing the part. Pretending like I actually agree with this shit. It was working out for a little bit, but not so much anymore." Draco sighed.

"Well, I think I know what will cheer you up." She smiled.

"I don't think anything can cheer me up at this point." He mumbled.

"I think this might," Narcissa went on. "All of the senior Death Eaters are going to Albania. You are to stay here, so invited over a few friends."

"You didn't?" He asked.

"I did," she said. "And the best part is that no one will now."

"How did you manage to contact them?" Draco wondered. "Owls aren't allowed, and Floo is being monitored.

"Draco you do not give me enough credit sometimes," she stood up and laughed. "And Brayden is bringing Ethan."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, now go to bed. You must be exhausted," Narcissa turned out the light. "Good night.

* * *

**OK, so we got some Draco in this chapter. Woo Hoo!**

**Mike927- I'll trade with you! If you want. It sucks not being able to do so much, but I guess I'll survive. Maybe ;)**

**Extraho Lacrima- Hope you liked this one since you were looking forward to it!**

**BadassAlec- It's good to know that people still read this after my long absence. And I am so jealous that you can understand big words. I don't have a very good vernacular. *haha***

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks! :)**


	11. Sad Story

Sad Story

Chapter Ten

* * *

**No words can not describe how bad I feel about not updating sooner. I don't know why, but it was hard for me to put it to words. I have no idea why, because some of it came from the book. (That is not mine) And it's really just a filler anyway. Sorry guys. :,(**

* * *

The following morning, I woke up earlier than I had wished too. Through the curtains hanging over the windows, I could see how dark it still was outside. Glancing over to my left, I could see my brother curled up on the floor in between the two couches where Ron and Hermione were. Ron's hand was over the side, really close to Hermione's where I could only guess that they had fallen asleep holding hands. Aw. So cute.

_Lucky_

"I guess this would be a great time to look around." I muttered to myself.

Silently, I crept out of the room trying my best to not make a sound. Starting up the staircase, I saw the familiar room that Hermione and I had slept in back in fifth year. Those were the good old days. When we were surrounded by friends _and _family. The door was open and I could see that everything was the same. Why would it not be? No one has been here in how long? Continuing down the hall, I saw the old portraits of the members of the Black family. The one that belonged to Phineas Black was empty though. Most likely in the Headmasters office. I kept following the landing all the way to the end to where there were only two doors to choose from. The one I decided to go into was the one that was closest to me and bore the name SIRIUS on the nameplate on the door. Hmm, I've never been in there before?

Pushing the door ajar, I slowly entered the room. It was rather large and looked as though it used to be a nice living space. Please take note to the _used to_. In the middle of the far wall was a large bed that had a craved wooden head board, a very tall window behind it with very dusty and somewhat velvety looking curtains hanging in front of it, an ornate chandelier came down from the ceiling coated in plenty of spider webs. As a matter of fact, most of the things in the room looked that way. Dusty and covered in webs and some odd substance that I could not identify.

On the other wall, were pictures. Both Muggle and Wizard ones. There were so many that I could just see the grayish paint on the walls. I bet there was a permanent sticking charm on them so they couldn't be moved. I think some of them, Sirius' parents really wanted to rip off the wall. Like those really large Gryffindor banners mounted above the head of the bed. There were also pictures of motorcycles. Very nice ones I might add. And, much to my amusement, a whole collage of Muggle girls in bikinis. Wow Sirius, really? And finally, there was one photograph that had caught my eye. It was moving as well. In it, four Hogwarts students had their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, laughing at the camera.

With a smile I looked at it more closely. I could easily pick out my father with his untidy black hair. Harry sure got that gene didn't he? Next to him was Sirius. Looking really cute and really happy. I don't think I remember him looking that happy before. On his right was Peter Pettigrew. That rat bastard! He had a big head, short, and pretty plump also. I guess they really were close. He was gazing up at them like they were gods or something. And finally there was Lupin who was on my fathers left. He was a little less shabby than he was now, but he did have the same hair. Altogether though they did look like a group of stud muffins. Minus Peter of course. I wish I could have pulled it off the wall, and kept it.

A few moments later, I searched around the other parts of the room, and I could see the sun starting to rise from behind the dark curtains. The light made it a bit easier to see as well.

Many things were scattered around the floor. Looked as though this room had been searched, but most of the items left seemed to be considered worthless and was left where they were. Some of the books were open on the bed, some on the ground at my feet. Maybe someone though they were of some value. Apparently his dreams were crushed. However, there was a stray piece of crumpled up paper lying at the foot of the bed. Bending down I picked it up and began to read it.

"Haylee!" I jumped. "I was wondering where you were. What are you reading? Are you crying?" It was Harry.

"Huh?" I hadn't even noticed the tears falling from my eyes. "Oh, you might want to read this." I walked up to him and handed him the note that our mother had wrote to Sirius years ago.

"No way," he was flabbergasted. "Where's the rest?"

"I don't know," I answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just woke up early and decided to have a look around."

"That's OK," Harry said. "Just making sure you're alright."

"Aw, "I pinched his cheek. "So sweet that you care about lil' old me."

"Knock it off." He laughed pushing my hand away.

"So what are our plans for today?" I asked. "That is if Ron and Hermione are up ye-"

"HARRY! HAYLEE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I guess that answers that question," I chuckled. "We're in here!"

The duo burst through the doorway panting.

"We woke up and didn't see either of you. We were freaking out." Hermione explained.

"I can see that. Sorry guys, I was bored and started looking around. Than Harry found me not that long ago. Sorry for the worry." I apologized.

"That's OK, just don't do it again, alright." Ron suggested.

"I guess," I said. "Oh, look at what I found." I handed over the letter.

"Oh guys that's so cute." Hermione gushed.

"I was trying to look for the rest of it, but I couldn't succeed." I said while she looked around.

"Was it this messy when you got here?" She asked.

"Yup," I replied. "Someone was looking for something."

"Well, this has been good fun and all," Ron yawned. "And I don't know about you guys, but I am starving. What do you say we go get some breakfast down in the kitchen?"

"Is that all you can think about, Ron?" I asked. "Food?"

"Well excuse me for needing energy for the day."

"Guys, we don't need to do this," Hermione stated. "Let's just go get some breakfast and figure out our plan for the day."

"Hermione, always the peace maker." I laughed.

"Someone in our little group has to be." She stated.

The four of us began towards the kitchen, and as we were on the landing I noticed something rather peculiar about on of the doors to the room.

"Hey Harry?" I asked. "What were the initials from the fake Horcruxe?"

"R.A.B." Harry said. "Why?"

"I think I found him."

"What?" The three of them rushed to my side.

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

"Sirius' brother?" Hermione asked.

"He was a Death Eater," Harry explained. "Sirius told me a while back. Regulus joined when he was pretty young, but then he got cold feet and tried to run away- so the Death Eaters killed him."

"That would make sense wouldn't it?" I asked. "If he was a Death Eater he would have had access to Voldemort. Do you think we can get in there?"

"Worth a try," Harry said. "Alohamora." The door clicked and swung open.

In a way, Regulus' room was similar to Sirius'. Like Sirius, Regulus had his house banners hanging on the walls, and plenty of pictures on his walls also. A difference, however, were all of the newspaper articles about Voldemort all along the floor.

"Looks like he was a fan before he joined." Ron stated.

"Maybe," I replied. "Or maybe he was collecting information wanting to take Voldemort down."

"He was a Seeker." Harry mumbled from beside me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"See, he's sitting in the middle. That's where the- oh never mind." Harry said searching on hands and knees attempting to find the locket.

"There has to be an easier way." I sighed.

"Hello, are we witches and wizards or not?" Hermione asked. "Accio Locket!"

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "I forgot." But nothing came.

"Does that mean it's not here?" Ron asked.

"It could be, but it could have an enchantment on it or something." Hermione stated.

So, for an hour more, we continued searching for a locket that was obviously not in here no matter how many times Harry and Hermione protested in saying it still could be. The sun was even shining through the window now.

"It could be somewhere else in the house too." Hermione said.

"Come off it, "I said. "It's obviously not here. Why even waste our time?"

"You don't know- oh my god." Harry gasped.

"What?"

"There was a locket and it was in a cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it."

"What are you going on about?" I asked confused. "I don't remember any cabinet."

"Kreacher's nicked loads of stuff. I bet he took it." Harry went on ignoring my comment. Idiot older brother. "Come on we have to check." He dashed out of the room, down the stairs.

"You people are infuriating." I groaned following.

Harry ran all the way to Kreacher's cupboard, and threw the door open. There were no longer any treasures inside. I wonder what he did with them all.

"Nice try, but like I said before, why should we-"

"It's not over yet. KREACHER!"

"What am I? A ghost?" I muttered to myself.

With a loud crack, the old house elf appeared before us.

"Master," he croaked. "Back in the house of Black I see. Along with Weasley, your twin, and the Mudblood."

"I forbid you to use the word Mudblood." Harry growled at him. "I have an important question to ask you Kreacher."

"Ask away." The elf said.

"Two years ago, there was a large gold locket in here. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?" Harry asked while Kreacher nodded in response. "Where is it?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" Harry asked.

"See," I jumped up. "I told you!"

"Haylee, shush," Harry instructed. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed aloud. "Kreacher tell me where it is."

"Mundungus Fletcher," he began shaking. "Mundungus Fletcher stole everything!" Kreacher sobbed. "Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, and, and- the locket! Master Regulus' Locket! I failed his orders. I failed."

"Kreacher, I order you to freeze." Harry said.

Kreacher obeyed and stopped moving. Hot tears streamed down his wrinkled face.

"Kreacher, if you don't mind me asking," I spoke. "How do you know Fletcher stole the locket?"

"I saw him!" he said. "Kreacher saw him coming out with all of Kreacher's things. I told him to stop, I did, but he didn't listen. He ran laughing."

"Kreacher, you keep calling him Master Regulus. Why?" Harry pointed out.

"Master Sirius ran away he was a very bad boy, but Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. He was a good boy," he cried. "And one day. Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see me. Master Regulus liked Kreacher. And then he said…..he said…."

"What did he say Kearcher?" I asked.

"He said that the Dark Lord wanted an elf."

"Voldemort needed an elf?" OK, now I was lost. "Why would he need an elf?"

"Yes," Kreacher cried. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. 'Twas an honor he told me. So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. He did not say where we were going, but he took Kreacher into a cave at the sea. Beyond the cave was a cavern, and then there was a great, big, lake. There was a boat there. The two of us went across the lake and came to a small island. On the island was a potion. There was a b-basin full of potion there. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it," he squeaked. "So Kreacher followed instructions and drank, and drank, and drank. Kreacher saw terrible thins he did. Horrible things! The insides burned and Kreacher wanted Master to come and get him. The Dark Lord sailed away in the boat and left Kreacher there."

"Oh Kreacher." Hermione sniffed.

"Kreacher needed water. He crawled to the edge of the island and drank from the lake…..and then hands, dead hands came out of the water and pulled Kreacher in." He went on.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back home." Kreacher sobbed.(AN: Someone likes talking in third person.)

"I know, but how did you escape from the Inferi?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come home." He repeated.

"He dissaperated Harry." I stated the obvious.

"But….you can't apparate inside the cave." He explained.

"Elf's can do different magic from us, Harry," I told him. "That's why he got away. What happened when you got back?"

"Master was very worried about Kreacher. Master told Kreacher to stay hidden and told Kreacher not to leave the house. It wasn't until later that Master came to find Kreacher in his cabinet one night and he was acting strange. He told Kreacher to take him to where the Dark Lord took Kreacher."

"And you did?" I asked.

"He had to, Haylee," Hermione said. "House Elves have to."

"Kreacher did not want to do it, but Kreacher did. He wanted Master to be happy. When we got to the island. Master pulled out a locket from his pocket. It looked like the one the Dark Lord had. He told Kreacher to take it, and when the basin was empty, switch the lockets. When Kreacher switched the lockets, Master said leave without him. He said to go home and don't never tell my Mistress what he had done. Master was drug under the water." He finished with a sniff.

"So what did you do when you brought the locket home?" Harry wondered. "And did you try destroying it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did made a mark upon it. Kreacher tried everything he knew, but nothing would work." Kreacher explained.

"Kreacher, I want you to do something for me," Harry told him. "I want you to find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him here."

"Find Mundungus Fletcher?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes, and bring him to Grimmuald Place," he repeated. "And uh, one more thing, Kreacher. I'd like for you to have this. It belonged to Regulus and I bet he'd like you to have it." He placed the fake Horcruxe into the elf's hand. Kreacher for the first time that night looked happy.

"Over kill." Ron and I shook our heads.

"Whatever." Harry ignored us.

A moment or so later, Kreacher looked up from the locket and dissaperated with a loud crack! Hopefully, within the next few hours we would have our next Horcruxe.

* * *

**BadassAlec- I was told by my one teacher that vernacular is a big vocabulary word for the word vocabulary. And thanks!**

**Extraho Lacrima- Sorry :( I didn't want anyone to be confused. But, I'm glad you liked it!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Oh I will. And at some point you all are going to hate me, but you'll just have to wait for that part. It won't be for quite some time yet. **

**The next one should be more exciting.**


	12. Not Again

Not Again

Chapter Eleven

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't know why, but I'm in a good mood today. Oh yeah, now I remember. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows comes out in 13 days! I am so excited. What about you?**

* * *

"Was Ethan not the cutest baby you've ever seen?" Narcissa asked a few days after Brayden and Kim had visited the manor with the little baby.

"Yes, mother, adorable." Draco replied in a monotone voice.

"Come off it, you know he was." Narcissa said looking out over the grounds. Thankfully, Voldemort decided to take most of the Death Eaters on another raid. Leaving Narcissa and Draco to enjoy another calm and peaceful day. It seemed that there weren't may days like that lately. The sun was actually shining over the grassy knoll, and even the albino peacocks were out. Max was having a fun time as well. Chasing them around while the peacocks would try and nip at the little pest.

"Stupid dog," Draco chuckled. "Fine, I'll admit, he was cute. I just can't believe that Brayden would be the first to have a kid."

"When I was first told, that's what I thought, too. I would have thought Levi. He and Jaycee have been together for a while." Narcissa said.

"I know, but they are the next in line. That's what Brayden said at least." Draco explained.

"Ah, you boys really are growing up," she sighed. "I remember when you boys were in diapers. It seems like it was only yesterday."

"Those were the good old days, huh?" Draco asked. "Not having to worry about any of this. Doing whatever we wanted without getting into too much trouble."

"Too much trouble is right." she laughed thinking about many memories of the five boys long ago.

* * *

Kreacher was taking forever. Honestly, I would have thought that if he could escape at lake full of Inferi then catching Fletcher would have been no problem. That was a total lie. He hadn't returned the next morning, or the day after that. What the hell was taking him so long? However, two men in long black cloaks had shown up. Most likely Death Eaters.

"Do you think they know we're here?" I asked glancing through the curtains.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"That's a good thing to hear." Hermione stated from the couch while she read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. We had each read through it at least three times. Dumbledore must have done something to it. It had to be important somehow, right? Otherwise why would he give it to us?

"_Severus Snape?" _That eerie voice asked from the hall.

"Everyone shut up." I hissed hiding behind the couch as the dusty figure rose from the hall again.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus." A quiet voice announced.

_OK, non evil person has entered the building. Hopefully_

The jinx was broken and blew up. Spewing dust every which way. Harry, still not sure, as well as I, slowly crept to the edge of the door frame and saw the out line of a think man. Harry had his wand raise. Ron and Hermione followed suit. The unknown man raised his hands in surrender.

"Hold your fire, it is I Remus!"

"Thank Goodness." Hermione sighed.

"Likely story," I said while Remus was thrown against the wall. "How do you know that he's not an imposter?"

"Haylee, what are you doing?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"She's right?" Harry replied. "He could be using Polyjuice Potion."

"I am Remus John Lupin, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, also known as Tonks. And I though you four Defense Against the Dark Arts back in your third year, and helped Harry and Haylee to produce the patronus. Harry's takes the form of a stag, and Haylee's takes the form of a panther."

"All right," Harry lowered his wand. I let Lupin fall from the wall "But we had to check right?"

"Right you are," Lupin rubbed the back of his neck. "Ron, Hermione you shouldn't give in so easily. So I take it you haven't seen Severus have you?"

"Nope," I answered. "Thankfully, I don't think we could handle more Death Eaters at the moment. After that experience at Tottenham Court Road, it made me realizes that this will be no walk in the park."

"You were attacked?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, when we apparated from the wedding." Harry explained.

"How did they find you all so quickly?" Lupin looked at us. "It is impossible to track you when you Apparate."

"We wondered that too, Remus," Hermione told him. "We were wondering if they still had the Trace on them but-"

"That's impossible!" Lupin said. "The Trace breaks on the seventeen birthday. There is no way."

"We know Lupin," I stood up and went back to the window. The Death Eaters were still there. "Can you tell us what happened when we left? I want to know how everyone is."

"Well, Kingsley saved us for sure," Lupin started. "If he hadn't sent that warning who knows what would have happened."

"Were there Death Eaters of Ministry Officials?" Harry wondered.

"A mixture," he said. "But I guess they would all be the same now. There were dozens of them, but they didn't know if you were there. So, the Death Eaters searched everything. The house. The grounds, but didn't find anything. Except the ghoul in your room, Ron. They grabbed everyone and asked questions to try and get information. No one said a word. No one was killed thankfully."

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Yes, but there is one more problem," Lupin pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet from his robes. "You'll now sooner or later anyway."

Harry took the paper into his hands and smoothed it out. Two huge photos of us were moving one the front page.

**Wanted For Questioning About**

**The Death of Albus Dumbledore**

Letting out a shout of rage I ripped the paper from Harry's hands I through it to the other end of the room. People are so god damned stupid.

"What the fuck is this world coming too?" I yelled. "Let me guess Rita Skeeter wrote this."

Lupin nodded.

"Well I'm not surprised." I huffed pacing back and forth trying to vent off all my anger.

"I am sorry," Lupin apologized. "There is more to this, the Ministry is going after Muggle-borns as well. The Prophet says that the Ministry is taking all of the wizards and witches, and are going to rid them of this world."

"They can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"They are ready are, Ron," I told him. "Muggle-borns are being round up as we speak, and there is nothing we can do about it. There is too much we have to do anyway."

"There is also one more matter I would like to discuss with you," Lupin said. "The Order has been under the impression that Dumbledore that gave you something to do. Care to drop a hint?"

"I can't do that Remus. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"I thought you would say that," Lupin said. "But I feel that I would be a great asset for you. I could provide you protection."

"What about Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"She will be fine. She is at her parent's house." Lupin answered.

"Lupin," I spoke. "Is everything alright. Between you and Tonks?"

"Everything is fine," he said. "Tonks is going to have a baby."

_Aw, but wait- you want to ditch her? Are you out of your mind?_

"Congratulations." Hermione squealed.

"Thank You," he said. "So, will you accept my offer? Will four become five?"

"Hold up," I rubbed my hands together. "Let me get this straight. You want to come with us and do god knows what, and leave Tonks and your unborn child at her parent's house? Am I hearing that right?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe there. Her parents will look after her and the baby," Lupin said. "Haylee, I'm sure James and Lilly would have wanted me to accompany you on your journey." His eyes looked at mine in a pleading manner.

_Must say something that will make him go back. _

"Well," I replied slowly. "I don't believe that. I'm sure my parents would have wanted you were you belong actually. With your family." Lupin's face drained of color.

"You don't understand." He said.

"Then explain it to me," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Make me understand."

"I- I made a mistake marrying Tonks. I-"

"So you want to dump your wife and child so you can run off with a bunch of teenagers?" I asked.

"You don't know what I had done to my wife!" he jumped to his feet. "I've made her an outcast. You have only seen me because I have protection from the Order. You have no idea how many people in the Wizarding world see creatures like me! When they learn about what I am, they can't even talk to me! Do you realize what I have done? Even her own family is angered by the marriage. What kinds of parents want their daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child- do you realize what that can do to the child? My kind doesn't breed. The child is going to be like me! He will be so ashamed of me."

"Remus, calm down. Everything will be fine," Hermione tried to comfort him. "How could any child be ashamed of you?"

_JACKPOT!_

"I don't know Hermione," I sighed. "If that was my dad, I would be pretty ashamed of him."

"Haylee, how can you say something like that?" She gasped all eyes falling onto me.

"Think about it," I stated. "If everyone things Muggle-borns are bad what will they think of a half-werewolf whose parents are part of the Order? Our father died trying to protect Harry and me, and you think that he would want you to leave you son to go on some sort of adventure with us?"

"How dare you say something like that?" Lupin shouted in a rage. "How dare you even suggest that-"

"I think you feel like a bit of a daredevil don't you?" I interrupted. "Want to step into Sirius' shoes huh?"

"Haylee stop!" Hermione was in tears.

"I would have never thought that the man who taught me how to fight off dementors was a coward." I finished my rant.

Like before, Lupin flew into the fall, and slid down onto his knees. With a final glare, he disappeared through the hall and out of the house.

"Remus, come back!" Hermione yelled after him.

"He can't hear you." I said.

"How could you do something like that?" She cried.

"Parents should not have to leave their kids. Lupin included. He doesn't understand how nice he has it," now it was my turn to start crying. "He doesn't understand how nice it must feel to be able to be with the one you love, and care about most in this world. If anything I am envying him right now."

"Haylee," Hermione bent down beside me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will turn out for the best."

"You don't know that." I glared up at her. Standing up, I left the four of them alone. I needed to vent again.

A while later, I entered the kitchen to see the others huddled over the Prophet that I had thrown, and they kept saying things about Dumbledore. Probably something that Skeeter said. I hate that bitch so much. Not as much as Umbridge. Thankfully I will never see her again though.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione noticed that I was staring.

"Much." I shook my head.

There was a loud pop and right before us, Kreacher appeared. Wow, I almost forgot about him for a while.

"Master, Kreacher caught Fletcher!" Kreacher sounded extremely happy, and that never happens.

"Expelliarmus." Harry pointed his wand at the thrashing limbs being held in Kreachers arms. Ron ran up and held him so he could not move.

"What?" Fletcher asked. "What have I done? Setting a house elf on me. Let me go!"

"You are in no position to make threats Fletcher." Harry said.

"Sorry for taking so long, Master," Kreacher croaked. "Fletcher knows how to avoid capture."

"That's alright, Kreacher. Thank you for getting him," Harry told the elf. "Now, we have a few questions to ask you." He turned his attention back to Mundungus.

"I panicked aright. I-"

"That's not what we wanted Fletcher," I said. "When you cleaned the house of anything valuable-"

"Sirius didn't care about any of this junk-"

"-you took a bunch of items from the kitchen cabinet. There was a locket there. What did you do with it?" I finished my question.

"Why?" Mundungus asked. "Is it worth a lot of money?"

"Do you still have it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I sold it," He said. "To a Ministry woman I think."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Harry asked.

"A lady with a bow on the top of her head," He said. "She looked like a toad too."

_Fuck _

The scar on the top of my hand started to tingle.

* * *

**OK, so in my mind I thought that it would be more fun for Haylee to have the fight with Lupin. I hope that was OK with you guys.**

**Crazyaboutlove98- I think it was from those sucky first two stories I wrote. I got a bunch of flames. And I was all like well you all can shut the hell up. Then I though, I don't want any more of those, so I guess I gradually got better. And they won't see each other for a while I'm afraid :(**

**Mika927- Thanks! I know, we don't learn that much abou him do we?**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Some people will die. Some people will live. I will kill some people who you all love, and save soem people who die in the book. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Extraho Lacrima- Don't do that. You have me worried there for a minute. ;)**


	13. To the Ministry We Go

To the Ministry We Go

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**Alright, chapter twelve. How exciting. I also have a lot to tell you. So i'll try to be quick. **

**Number One- Harry Potter comes out soon! I am so excited!**

**Number Two- I watched the premiere on the Internet. It was so cool. I even saw a picture of Tom and Jade on the Internet, and Jade was smiling. I know! That's what I thought too.**

**Number Three- I got Toy Story 3, and I freakin cried my eyes out at the end. Did anyone else? **

**Number Four- I got a Twitter! _gymnast2087_ is my name. Follow me and stuff. I would love to talk to you all :)**

**And Number Five- I really like all the reviews that I have been receiving. I really hope that I could get up to 100 this time around. That's asking for a lot, I know, but I think it could happen.**

* * *

August wore on and before we knew it, it was September first. It was an odd feeling not being on the train. And that's when it hit me. We would never be on that train again would we? No. Damn that kinda sucks. There were also more Death Eaters loitering outside of the house. What did they expect us to do? March out carrying our trunks? Not gonna happen.

At the moment, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the kitchen waiting for Harry to come back from stalking, I mean watching Ministry workers going in and out all day. Kreacher, who was becoming more civil, was finishing up dinner when the front door opened and my brother sat by me.

"About time you got back," I said. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, although you might want to take a look at this." He tossed the front page of the Prophet onto the table in between the four of us. There, in the center photo, was a dark haired man that all of us knew.

**Severus Snape Confirmed As Hogwarts Headmaster**

"No!" Ron shouted. "There is no way the other Professors will stand for this."

"What choice do they have, Ron?" I asked. "School starts today, and I don't think that there would be anyone else that could take the position. And I bet he'd be a decent Headmaster anyway." I mumbled the last part.

"Haylee, he killed Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. "He's even letting other Death Eaters take the empty spots as Professors. Hogwarts is not the best place to- what do you think will happen to Ginny, Luna, Neville and the rest of them?"

"They were in the D.A. They'll be fine," I said. "Just as long as they pay attention, and don't do anything insanely stupid that is."

"I hope so," Kreacher placed the food on the table. "At least we know where Snape is now. No use trying to search for him."

"Great, one less thing we get to cross off our incredibly long list of things to do," I rolled my eyes. "And by the way, Kreacher, this soup is very good. Excellent job."

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"So, Harry what happened at the Ministry today?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much," he said slurping down some soup. "I saw Mr. Weasley. He looks fine, Ron."

"Good to hear." Ron smiled.

"What about Umbridge?" I asked. "Did you see her?"

"No, I didn't."

"She might have used the Floo," Ron said. "My dad told me that most Ministry people go in that way."

"That would be easier." I said.

"I think we should go tomorrow." Harry stated suddenly.

"What?" I spat. "Tomorrow? Are you off your rocker?"

"No, "he said. "I think we'd better do it now. If we keep doing what we are now, it could take forever to actually act. Furthermore, the longer we wait the further the locket could get away from Umbridge. There already is a great chance that she threw it away. I don't think we should waste anymore time."

I let out a deep sigh. What Harry was saying did, unfortunately, make sense. The longer we did decide to wait the greater chance we had on loosing the locket. She could owl it to China or something. Then this mission would take even longer. I really just wanted this 'hunt' to be over. I hate hide and seek to begin with anyway, it always takes me forever to find everyone. I remember it took me an hour to find Harry, Dudley, and his five fat friends on Dudley's seventh birthday.

"We know what we are going to do, don't we?" Harry broke the silence.

"Yes, we've been over the plan hundreds of times." I said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Something could go wrong," I replied. "And with our luck, something probably will."

"When you think like that it will," Harry said. "What do you two think?"

"You do have a point but, what happens if we get seen?" Ron asked. "I mean, what happens to let's say Hermione? She's on the list of Muggle-borns that have to be rounded up. What about you, Harry? Haylee? There are ten thousand galleons on your heads a piece. What would we do-"

"Fine, Haylee and I will stay here," Harry told him. "Let us know how you and Hermione do in destroying Voldemort. Um, excuse me."

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked.

"His scar must be hurting again," Hermione answered. "What about you, Haylee? Are you feeling OK?"

"Fine," I replied. "Surprisingly."

"AHHHHHHH!" The three of us jumped to our feet.

"Why does it always have to be him?" I wondered aloud as we ran towards the bathroom.

"Harry are you OK in there?" I banged on the door. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

The door opened up slowly before our faces. Harry was sitting on the cold, tiled floor.

"What do you think?" He was shaking.

"Harry," I knelt by his side. "You were screaming your head off. What did you see?"

"Voldemort was murdering a woman. He was somewhere in Germany or something. By now he most likely killed off her whole family. It was like watching Cedric and Sirius again…."

"Harry you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore!" Hermione said. "You need to close off your mind."

"It's not that easy, Hermione!" Harry yelled at her. I never heard him do that before.

"Hey!" Ron shot back. "Don't take this out on her!"

"Stop it!" It was my turn to shout. "We can't fight. We all need to be in this together. We need to be together, or else this plan will go down the drain. If we aren't together, we can kiss hunting down the Horcruxes good-bye. Now hug and make up."

"She has a point guys," Hermione took a step back towards me. "We're all in this together."

"Now hug and make up," I pushed them all into a group hug. "There now isn't that better?"

"Sure it is." Harry lied.

"I guess we're going to the Ministry tomorrow, huh?" I asked.

'Looks like it."

_Wonderful_

We didn't get to sleep until late that night. We stayed up going over the plan again and again and again. Hermione and Ron would use Polyjuice Potion. Harry would hide under the invisibility cloak, and I would also be hiding under the cloak in my Animagus form. We should both fit under there. I hope I hope. Then the sun started to rise outside, and it felt like I had only gotten about ten minutes of sleep. This was going to be so much fun! Not! Hermione was wide awake downstairs waiting for us. Damn her for being a morning person. She was double; maybe triple checking the things we needed at that point.

"Well, do you suppose we have everything?" She asked all happy like and what not. Seriously no one should be this happy in the morning. I grunted in response. "Wake up, Haylee! You need to be on you're a game. That goes for you two as well!" See, I'm not the only non-morning person.

Kreacher made us breakfast, and we gulped it down in record time. We needed to get to the Ministry on the double. Without being seen, we made it out onto the front step of Number 12. Making sure no Death Eaters saw us. Hermione Dissapereated first followed by Ron. Harry and I were last. Hitting the pavement, I opened my eyes to see the large group of officials walking towards the massive building from behind the bushes.

"Right," Hermione looked at the watch in her wrist. "Mafalda should be here in five minutes. When I stun her-"

"Hermione, calm down we know." I shushed her. It felt like I was in a James Bond movie for a minute there. "All we have to do is wait."

"And now we wait." Hermione sighed. Thankfully the wait wasn't that long.

With a tiny pop, a small gray haired lady landed a few feet away from us. Hermione whipped out her wand and the old lady fell over.

"Nicely done," Ron commented.

He and Harry went to her body and drug her behind our bush we hid behind.

"Mafalda Hopkirk," Harry read from the small card on her uniform. "You'd better take this, and the tokens." He handed her a few golden coins with the M.O.M. trademark on them.

Handing Hermione the potion, she drank it down quickly and within seconds the same lady that was lying unconscious at our feet was standing before us. Hermione then took the glasses off of the real Mafalda and placed them on her face.

"OK, Hermione you're on." I pointed over to the man who just Apparated in. Giving me the thumbs up she went over to him. "Alright, it shouldn't be that long now."

Brushing a few leaves away, I saw Hermione hand the man a piece of candy. Good, he took the bait. Shouldn't grown men know not to take candy from strangers? Stranger danger! I guess Hermione isn't really a stranger though is she? And before the three of us looked up, the poor guy was on all four puking. Disgusting!

"That had to be the grossed thing I have ever seen." I laughed when Hermione came back with the hairs that Ron needed in order to take his potion.

Dropping them into the glass, Ron also downed the foul liquid quickly and turned into the guy. Phase one now complete.

"Harry put on the invisibility cloak," I instructed. "It's time for Phase two of our diabolical plan."

"Which is?" He asked.

"Get into the Ministry." I changed into my Animagus and also snuck under the cloak. Cool, we both fit!

And getting into the Ministry was a lot simpler than the last time. Which I found odd. Just had to walk through the door for god sakes. We had to use the elevator last time why? The only problem I had was, ugh, being so close to the ground. Do people wash their feet anymore? Good Grief, Charlie Brown. Harry and I kept close to Hermione in case she ran into Umbridge soon. Really soon, would be best. Then we could get the hell out of here. But nothing is ever that easy is it? NO! Never. Not in movies, not in books, and certainly not now.

We reached the main room, the Atrium I think they called it. There were hundreds of people going every which way. And to tell you the truth, walking around the Ministry this way is completely different than normal. They really need to clean these floors, too. You'd think that wizards and witches would want a clean place to work in. If this was a kitchen, I wouldn't want to know what Chef Ramsey would say. Lots of swearing. Defiantly lots of swearing.

Continuing to follow Hermione to the elevators, I caught a glimpse of a large statue that had not been there before. What it was chilled me to the bone. A witch and wizard were sitting on a throne. The scary part was that fact that the throne was hundred of naked bodies. Men, women, and children all being compressed together to support the weight of the wizard and witch. Magic is Might was printed at the base of it.

"Ah Mafalda, just the person I was looking for." A high pitched voice crocked from above me.

Phase two complete.

Now onto Phase three.

Not doing things the Umbridge way.

* * *

**Thought I would change some things up a bit.**

**SiriusBlack345- Thanks for saying that. I think she's the more rambunctious one too. P.S. thanks for using a big word that I actually understand. I really wanted to go to the midnight showing too! Jess and I had the whole thing planned out, but my dad said no. So now we have to see it on Friday.**

**Extraho Lacrima- If I didn't have the whole thing figured out already, I would totally take your advice and do that. But sadly, I have all the stuff I need. Although, there have been some other stories that have been floating around in my head, and I could defiantly use some help on those when the time comes.**

**Mika279- I wish I had a Time Turner and go forward in time and just see the movie right now. Sounds like a good idea at least.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- You'll just have to wait and see *insert evil laugh* ;)**

**crazyaboutlove98- I started writing because I had so many ideas in my head that I started writing them down onto paper, but it took me awhile to actually put them onto Fanfiction because I didn't want any hate mail. Too late for that though. I could care less about them now. Thanks for the question. :D**

**BadassAlec- I LOVE THE SIMS! It is one of the best games ever! Hahahah your welcome! Thanks for reading :D**


	14. Not Doing Things the Umbridge Way

Not Doing Things the Umbridge Way

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**They look at that, another one. I love when we have random days off of school. It's the best. I might be able to get out another chapter today as well. What do you think about that? **

**This one is short. It's just a filler anyway. **

**Oh and guess what I heard. I'm so excited!**

**Around Christmas time, they are going to redo the Epilogue for Harry Potter because it was too rushed or something like that. Maybe now I will be able to watch it without throwing up, and hopefully they will make the actors look good this time around. **

* * *

"Travers sent you, am I right?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Follow me; we have ten people to do today. One of them is even the wife of a Ministry employee. What a shame, and in the heart of the Ministry none the less." Umbridge looked at her clipboard. "We'll go straight down, so if you can follow me."

"Haylee," Harry whispered. "Go with Hermione. I have something I need to check out."

Blinking once, I left from underneath the cloak and snuck into the lift. Really glad that no one saw me. Although, I was a bit confused because I had no idea where Harry was going. And to make things even better. All of us were split up now. Harry was going to some unknown location. Ron was fixing someone's office since it was raining in there, and Hermione and I were going with Umbridge. At least we were together.

Hiding behind Hermione's leg, I waited patiently for the lift to reach the floor. I realized that the closer we got to the room the colder it was getting. And the colder it got, the more depressed I was getting, hopelessness was filling my insides. That could have only meant one thing. Dementors. Why one earth would they have Dementors in the Ministry? That didn't make any sense to me. Other than the fact that they wanted everyone to be miserable.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. There was a long dark hallway that leads to the courtrooms where the hearings of the Muggle-borns would be taking place. Lining the hall, on either side, were tall, dark cloaked figures. The Muggle-borns waiting to be interrogated were sitting on the benches shivering like crazy. I wanted to help them, but that would have blown my cover. The dementors were gliding between them.

"Here we are." Umbridge pushed open the massive door. "Let the fun begin." She giggled having a seat in the chair in the middle. Hermione sat to her right.

_Fun my ass_

"Bring in the next victim!" Umbridge shouted.

_This lady is so weird_

"NO! I'm a half blood I tell you!" The man screamed as two Dementors drug him into the room. "My father was a wizard! Check, Arkie Alderton! He's a broomstick designer."

"Screaming won't get you anywhere," she scribbled down something on her clipboard. "This is your final warning. Either tell the truth, or you'll be subjected to the Dementor's kiss."

The man stopped his screaming immediately, but loud sobs echoed through the room.

"Take this man away!" Umbridge waved her hand.

The Dementors came back into the room and drug the man out by his arms.

"Next!" She shouted. "Mary Cattermole!"

A small woman trembled into the room and took the seat in front of us. Her dark hair was tied up in a neat bun and she was wearing plain black robes. No need to look fancy for this sort of thing right?

"You are Mary Cattermole correct?" She asked.

"That is c-correct." She shuttered.

"And you are married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magic Maintenance Department yes?"

"Yes," She cried bursting into tears. "I don't understand, my husband was supposed to meet me down here." But Umbridge ignored her.

"You are mother to Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole?"

She started to cry even harder if that was possible. I really wanted to claw off that smile on that awful woman's face.

"Oh, spare us you Mudblood!" The Death Eater Yaxley came into the room.

"Yaxley I was wondering when you would get here," Umbridge acknowledged him. "I was afraid you would miss all this fun."

"Me miss this?" Yaxley asked. "Not on my life." Now I wanted to claw them both.

"I'm right behind you." I heard Harry whisper into Hermione's ear causing her to jump. Thankfully Umbridge and Yaxley didn't notice. Bout time he got here.

"Mrs. Cattermole, there was a wand taken from you when you entered the Ministry this morning. Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Does this ring a bell?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, that would be my wand." Mrs. Cattermole nodded.

"You're wand?" Yaxley asked. "More like you stole it. Which witch or wizard did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it. I bought it when I was eleven years old," she sobbed. "It chose me."

"No," Umbridge said. "I don't think so Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only chose witches or wizards. Not Mudbloods like you. I have your responses to a questionnaire that was sent to you. Mafalda could you hand them to me."

Hermione went through the different files until she got to Cattermole, Mary. Placing them into Umbridge's stubby fingers, Hermione must have seen what I did. Bingo was his name-o.

"That's pretty Dolores. Where did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, this old thing. The S stands for Selwyn. I am related to the Selwyn's. This is an old family heirloom. In fact, there are many Pureblood families I am not related to." Umbridge turned her attention back to Mary. "The same can not be said for you I'm afraid."

_OK, I can't take this anymore. Screw being seen. _

"Stupefy!" Harry and I both shouted. Making Yaxley and Umbridge to both sink to the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked. "Haylee, you're going to be seen."

"I don't give a fuck at the moment," I reached down and took off the locket from around Dolores' neck. "Let's get the hell outta here before we get caught."

"Expecto Patronum!" A white stag soared from Harry's wand prancing towards the Dementors that were crowding around Mrs. Cattermole.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Cattermole spoke.

"No time to explain," I helped her up from the floor. "We need to go."

Pushing the door open, I cast my Patronus making a passage for us to get through, as well as the others who were still on the benches.

"Everyone needs to get out of here right now." I told them all. "Follow us to the Atrium and then Floo home. Gather up your things and go into hiding."

Sprinting as fast as we could, we got to the Atrium without much interference. Thankfully, we ran into Ron as well.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked. "And why is Haylee out in the open?"

"Don't ask questions. Just run." I said.

"Hey what's going on here?" A man shouted.

"Stop them!" Yaxley shouted from where we had just come from. "Seal the exits!"

_What the fuck? How is he up and running?_

Everyone got into the fireplaces safely and left in a bright green flame right before the man shut them off.

"Let's go!" Harry grabbed our arms.

We apparated away just in time, but something wasn't right. Hermione's hand was slipping out of my grip. I saw the door of Number Twelve. Thank God we made it. Before I could start to celebrate, however, there was a flash of an odd purple light and everything went black.

"Where are we?" I groaned rolling around in the grass. Wait what? "Why aren't we at Grimmuald Place?"

* * *

**BadassAlec- thanks for being the first reviewer. You're my favorite! :P I know I would never want to do anything the Umbridge way. I don't want to hear her smash.**


	15. Ouch

__

**Ouch**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**I'm getting pretty good at this. This is the 100th chapter can you believe it? I never thought that there would be this many yet. I thought I would end at 100. I'm not even half way finished with this one yet. At least I don't think so. We'll have to wait and see. **

**We're also getting close to the Christmas chapter. I am so excited for that one. I've been planning that one forever, and we get to meet the boys. *gasp* so exciting.**

**One more thing. I got my Harry Potter tickets. Saturday at four in IMAX! WHOOOOOO!**

* * *

"What do you mean they escaped?" Voldemort asked at the next meeting. "Who could have-"

"Excuse me my Lord," Yaxley interrupted. "One of the intruders looked an awful lot like that one Potter girl."

"The Potter girl you say," Voldemort rubbed his chin. "That's very interesting. Snape you said that the Potter Twins, Weasley and Granger had not shown up at Hogwarts correct?"

"That is right, my Lord." Snape said.

"Do you think that they are running away?" Alecto Carrow asked. "Trying to hide?"

"If they were trying to hide, the Potter girl wouldn't have shown herself at the Ministry," Lucius stated from the far end of the table. "Why didn't you try to kill them her when you had the chance, Yaxley?"

"I didn't know it was her until after she stupefied me." Yaxley growled.

"I though you said that she didn't have a wand." Bellatrix spoke.

"She didn't."

"So the Potter girl can do wand less magic," Voldemort said. "This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Any ideas where the brats went, Yaxley?"

"No idea, my Lord," he explained. "After the Mudblood dropped me off at Grimmuald Place they Apparated to a different location."

"Blast," Voldemort hissed. "We had them. We had them!"

"What do you propose we do, my Lord?" Voldemort asked. "To find them, I mean?"

"Well, they are on the run. And without a doubt they are bound to say my name in conversation. So there is only one thing we can do." He smiled an evil smile.

"What is that?"

"Jinx my name," Voldemort explained. "Anyone who says my name will be found and we will have Snatchers to go and get them. It's fool proof."

"What a great idea, my Lord!" Bellatrix said enthusiastically.

"Harry and Haylee Potter, you are going down." Voldemort's eyes burned a deep dark red.

"Yaxley what's that on your arm?" Narcissa asked. "It looks painful."

Yaxley looked down at his arm and saw a patch of a bright red burn mark. Some of which was already starting to turn black and flake off. He looked down in defeat, not meeting anyone's eye.

* * *

"It's the woods where the Quidditch World Cup was," she said. "Haylee, get me the Dittany from my bag and hurry!"

"Dittany, got it," I rushed to her bag that was lying in the grass. "Accio Dittany." I tiny vial flew into my hand.

Handing her the bottle, I watched as Hermione took the potion and put three drops onto the deep gash in Ron's arm. He had been Splinched. Nasty. A dark, green mist rose from the cut and before our eyes the wound was beginning to heal. When Hermione grows up I think she should be a Healer. She always said she wanted to do well in the world.

"How did he get hurt anyway?" Harry asked. "And why are we here and not Grimmuald Place? Can't we just go back?"

"I don't think that's possible. When we Dissaperated, Yaxley got hold of Haylee and me. We couldn't get rid of him. He was still holding on when we got to Grimmuald Place, and then, I'm not so sure, but I think he saw the door so his grip loosened. Haylee got him to let go."

"Then where is he? No Grimmuald Place?" Harry asked. "He can't get in there right?"

"I think he can now Harry," I said. "We were Secret-Keepers. We've given him the secret."

"You mean he can get in there?" Harry shouted. "That means that other Death Eaters can get in there too."

"Harry I am so sorry," Hermione wrapped a make-shift sling around Ron's shoulder in order to keep his arm protected. "I-"

"Its fine, Hermione, you did what you had to do." He said. Ron groaned and sat up for the first time we arrived.

"Hey, Ron, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Awful," he answered faintly. "Where are we?"

"The woods where the Quidditch World Cup was held." I told him.

"Oh," he said. "Do you think we should move on or stay here?"

"It is getting dark out," I stated. "I think we should set up camp and think about what to do next."

"Good idea," Hermione said. "Harry can you get the tent out of my bag please."

"What didn't you put in there, Hermione?" I asked.

"Lots of things actually," she replied. "Put it here Harry."

Harry placed the tent in between all of us and it opened with a pop! Cool, self opening tents. Gotta love those. Especially the ones that open up by themselves and are small on the outside and ginormus on the inside. Harry and I hoisted one of Ron's arms onto our shoulders and helped him inside because he really looked like he was about to pass out any second. The interior was simple and quaint. Pretty much your normal apartment. Completed with a bathroom and small kitchen.

"I'll make us all some tea." Hermione tossed her bag onto the couch, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry and I genteelly let go of Ron's arms and he took a seat on the loveseat next to the comfy beanbag chair that I resided in.

"So Harry," I asked. "Where did you run off to back at the Ministry?"

"Well, I went to Umbridge's office to see if that was were the locket was. Oh thanks Hermione," she placed a tray on the table in the middle of the four of us. "Anyway, it obviously wasn't there, but I found some really weird things."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Well," he turned to face Ron. "Your dad is being tracked. All of his movements. They know what he does everyday. Where his locations are and the locations of your whole family."

"Those bastards!" Ron shouted in an outrage.

"That's not the only thing," Harry reached into his jean pocket and unfolded a piece of parchment. "Look at this." He tossed it to me.

**Undesirable Number Ones**

"You think they could have gotten a better picture of me?" I joked staring down at a picture of me and Harry.

"This isn't funny, Haylee." Harry snatched to paper back. "Everyone is looking for us now, and with your little stunt you pulled back there, you need to be more careful."

"Me?" I asked. "What about you. You get into just as much trouble as I do."

"Haylee, he's right in a way," Hermione said. "You weren't hiding at all. You were just running. Harry was under the invisibility cloak. No one saw him. Yaxley saw you. He's bound to go to Vol-"

"Don't say the name!" Ron yelled causing us to stare at him.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it just feels like there is like a jinx or something on the name or something. Can we just call him You-Know-Who please?"

"Dumbledore said fear the name-"

"Yeah, a lot good that did him didn't it?" Ron said.

"Fine, Harry. Let's just go with Ron for right now." I told him.

"I guess," Harry huffed. "So you got the Horcrux right?"

"You got it?" Ron asked. "You guys never tell me anything."

"Yes, I got it," I grabbed it from my pocket, tossing it to him. "It feels so weird."

"What do you mean it-"Harry held it in his hands. "Oh."

"See." It almost felt like you could feel a tiny heart beating inside the little locket. I take it that that was the Horcrux part.

"That is odd isn't it?" Harry asked. "I think our best idea is to start brainstorming ways to destroy it. Kreacher did say it would be difficult."

"If an elf can't destroy it, it must be," I replied. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Wait we have to think."

"Yeah, brainstorm got it." I left the tent.

* * *

"What do you think she's going to do?" Ron asked.

"I hope nothing stupid." Harry sighed.

"Seriously, guys, you don't give her enough credit," Hermione watched her walk away. "She won't do anything stupid. Have faith in her. You especially Harry, she's your sister. And we need her."

* * *

The sun was just about to disappear behind the rolling hills in the distance. I was sitting on a fallen tree staring at the surroundings. Everything seemed so different now then when we were here for the World Cup. That was back before Voldemort was back. Before everyone was terrified for their lives. The World Cup was fun. Probably one of my most favorite memories of the good old days. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

__

"Girls choose a bunk and unpack." Mr. Weasley told us as we all were inside the tent. "Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron." Fred and George mocked.

"Feet off the table." Mr. Weasley said to them.

"Feet off the table." They recited.

"I love magic." I heard Harry mutter. I chuckled.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked once we were all settled in.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said.

Wow! The stadium for the cup was amazing. Amazing and huge! I would love to play here one day.

We climbed the stairs higher and higher.

"Blimey, dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked.

Ron's a mind reader.

"Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." A cold voice answered.

We all turned around to see Draco and his father down below.

I smiled at what I remembered what had happened next. I went with Draco and his father to the Ministry box. Harry was so pissed. Ah, the good old days.

"Oh, Draco," I sighed looking up at the night sky. "Why can't life just be that simple again?"

__

Because my life can never be that simple. That's why!

* * *

**xXMixx Alec VolturiXx- thanks a bunch, and I plan to I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Extraho Lacrima-Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I will love some extra help when I get to that point. And it's my story remember. I like twisting things around. Like I will when I kill Dr- wait I'm not going to say. ;P**

**NaChele- Thank you so much. You're review made my day. It means a lot to me when people say those things about my stories. Even when they say that about my first two. Good god I think they are awful, but if people think they are good I start to reconcider. I will go back and add more detail, so hopefully you will like them even more. Love you :D**

**And here is a random question. Who likes Daughtry and/or Justin Timberlake?**


	16. Ron Becomes a Bastard Ass

Ron Becomes a Bastard Ass

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where this came from. I don't really like this part in the book, so I tried to do something different. If you don't like it I completely understand. **

**So, who saw Deathly Hallows? I'm going tomorrow with Jess and Allie, and we're going to IMAX. I don't think I ever saw an IMAX before. This should be exciting. **

* * *

Ron was back to normal the next morning. He was getting more color back in his face. That was a good sign. We all decided that it was best that we did not stay in one place too long. Good idea, too. This was going to be like I giant camping trip. What fun! After we ate a quick lunch which wasn't much, we cleaned up everything, making sure that there were no impressions that we were there. I think we did a pretty good job at it.

This time we Dissaparated to the outskirts of a tiny town. Honestly I had no idea where we were. It was all Hermione's idea. We set up the tent again, and rather fast too, because it started misting. It was freezing here. More dementors. Lovely.

"You know it's really going to suck when it's snowing outside." I huddled on the beanbag chair and wrapped a blanket around my body.

"That makes me feel so much better," Ron said playing a game of chess with my brother. Hermione was going through Tales of Beedle the Bard. Again. "So what are our plans for destroying this Horcrux?" He pointed to the locket currently hanging around his neck.

"We already tried the only spells we knew could work," I said. "I tried to melt it and burn it. That didn't work. If only we had some Basilisk venom or something." Ron's stomach grumbled and he kicked the side of the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione looked up from the story.

"I'm starving," he snapped. "I haven't eaten anything other than those crappy toadstools that I had after I mostly bleed half to death!"

"Cool it, Ron," I shot back. "Why don't you get something yourself?"

"My arm is in a sling if you hadn't noticed." He pointed at his arm.

"I don't give a damn!" I yelled getting to my feet. "I'll be back later."

"Haylee, it looks like it's about to down pour any minute." Harry said.

"I don't care." I huffed walking into the rain. Damn it was cold.

Flipping the hood of my sweatshirt over my head to block the water, I went into the town.

I town was nice, and in a way reminded me of one of those towns you hear about in that place. That a place called, oh yeah, New England or something. At least that's what Jess and Allie told me. Way to steal our name America. Shesh. The rain was coming down harder now. Damn Harry for knowing what the weather was going to be like. We haven't seen anyone in days, how was he receiving all this information I wonder? Huh, ask him later.

I made it onto the main road and saw a diner at the corner. Looking towards the sky, which was growing darker by the moment, I decided to go in. Maybe even get a snack. Ha, if Ron came with me he could get something to eat. Good thing I found loose change back at Grimmuald Place. Thankfully it was Muggle money. Call me sneaky.

A small bell chimed when I pushed to door open. Inside, was an old man who was sitting at the counter who seemed to be having a nice chat. A family of five sat in one of the booths near the rear of the diner. The couple looked maybe in their mid to late thirties I would have guessed. And their three kids, who I thought had to be almost nine, seven, and five. I trudged to the counter and took a seat next to the man. Who also had a newspaper folded next to his coffee cup. Propping my elbows on the table, I put my head in my hands and let out an aggravated sigh.

"It's a rough one out there," the man said. "Seems to get worst everyday."

"I know what you mean," the waitress filled his cup up again. "Can only imagine what will happen next. It seems like some places are experiencing WWIII."

The man laughed. "I heard on the news that Stonehenge almost got bombed. Luckily, the cops were there on time. If they didn't who knows what could have happened. Could have ended up like what happened at the Parthenon."

"What can I get for you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Um, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger please." I answered.(AN: That sounds really good right about now.)

"Coming right up." She went into the kitchen to place my order.

"So what are you doing here little lady?" The man asked. "A bit dangerous out here by yourself isn't it?"

"You could say that." I looked around.

"Here you go," she came back. That was really fast. "So, who are you with? I didn't see you come in with anyone."

"I'm with my friends," I took a bite of the burger. It was really good. "They stayed at home. With everything going on they wanted to stay back. My parents were out, and we didn't have much to eat. Siblings ya now."

"I know the feeling." The man chuckled sipping his coffee. The two went back to talking about the weird happenings. As I finished my burger. It was some of the best food I had in a long time.

"Looks like that storm is about to get worse. You might want to head back," She took the plate. "Have a good day, and tell your family to be safe."

"Thank you," I pained for my food. "You guys be safe too."

_What nice people. I hope nothing happens to them._

The wind picked up that was for sure. The rain felt like thousands of tiny bullets penetrating my skin. It took me a while longer to get back to the tent this time. Only being in the diner for a short time, but the streams flowing around the woods were already overflowing. Must have been raining harder than I thought. When I was within the vicinity of the area, I was expecting only to hear the rain crashing down. However, what I heard instead was a bit surprising.

"Then GO!" Harry shouted.

"Fine I will!" Ron shouted back.

I walked into a fight between the two boys. Hermione was crying to the left of them. I missed something.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled at them. "Who wants to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Ron and Harry got in a fight," Hermione cried. "I've never seen them this upset at each other. Not even back in fourth year."

"What's wrong guys?" I looked between the bickering two.

"Nothing," Ron threw the locket onto the floor. "I'm outta here." He pushed passed Hermione, who fell to the floor in the process, and stormed out to who knows where.

"Ron!" Hermione ran after him into the cold, dark night. "Ron!"

"Hermione," I put my hand on her shoulder. "He's not coming back."

"Ron!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione," we went back inside soaked from the rain. "He's being a bastard ass."

"He's gone." She continued to cry.

_He'll be back though. I know he will be_

* * *

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Thanks so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I love your name too by the way ;P**

**SiriusBlack345- Thanks. I hope you don't mind this one. I have no idea where I came up with it.**

**Mika927- That sucks. I wanted to go so bad. But I missed so many days of school because of my foot that I couldn't. If I hadn't missed all of those days I probably could have gone. Stupid foot -_-**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, and because he can be, because he knows how strong and powerful she is like Harry.**

**Extraho Lacrima- Yup, I am going to kill a doctor :P. This story will have a happy ending I promise. It might just take a while linger to get there though. **

**Whoever that blank name person reviewer was- Thank you! Hope you like this one. Maybe.**

**BadassAlec- You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**CHRISTMAS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO EXCITING!  
A LOT OF STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN**


	17. All I Want for Christmas is You

All I Want for Christmas is you

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**Bam! Another one. I really like this one because if you pay attention you can figure out some things. Tee Hee. **

**I got a flame from another person, saying that Haylee is a Mary-Sue. Do you guys think that? Should I tone down a little bit? 'Cause when I think about her character, I think of Haley Graham from Stick It! You know the bad ass who doesn't take shit from people. What do you guys think. Because if she is that would make me feel bad since no one said anything about it.**

* * *

After Ron left, Hermione was a complete mess. The weather began to get colder with each passing day. The snow, I was right about the snow, was piling up in blankets. I don't remember ever having this much snow.

"Hey, Haylee. Harry," Hermione asked. "Can you come here for a second?"

"What's up?" We asked sitting beside her.

"Do you see this mark?" She pointed to a tiny symbol on one of the pages in the book Hermione and I got. Hmm, how come I didn't notice that before?

"I didn't take Ancient Runes with you guys." Harry said.

"I know but it's not a rune, I was wondering if you had ever seen it on something, or recognized it from somewhere." She thought aloud.

"I don't think I ever saw that mark before." I told her.

"I- wait a minute," Harry took a closer look at it. "That looks like the symbol on the necklace that Luna's dad was wearing at the wedding."

"Luna's dad was wearing a necklace?" I asked.

"Yes, he was," Harry said. "It's Grindelwald's mark."

"What?" Hermione and I asked.

"That's what Krum told me at the wedding. Why do you think he was looking at him weird?" Harry asked.

"Why would Grindelwald have a mark?" I asked. "And one like this none the less."

"How should I know?" He asked. "Anyway, I was thinking we should go to Godric's Hollow."

_That's random_

"How come?" I asked.

"I've been wanting to go there as well," Hermione stood. "Maybe that's where the sword is."

"What sword?" Harry is so stupid.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword, Harry." I said.

"Why would it be there?" He asked.

"Because that's where Godric was born." Hermione answered.

"What? Godric Gryffindor lived there?"

"No Harry,Salazar Slytherin lived there. That's why it's called Godric's Hollow." I rolled my eyes.

"And Bathilda Bagshot still lives there too, so maybe we could get some information from her." Hermione said.

"We could couldn't we? That would help wouldn't it?" I thought aloud. "Oh, what if Bathilda's got the sword?"

"Now you're using your head," Hermione smiled. "So, I take it we're going to Godric's Hollow then?"

"Yes, but I think we need to be smart about it," I said. "There could be Death Eaters there waiting for us."

"That is true, but it's Christmas Eve, Haylee. Maybe, maybe their celebrating." Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Yeah maybe," I chuckled. "Fine let's go."

With a pop, we vanished. I was feeling giddy on the inside. This was the first time that Harry and I were going to see our house after the accident. What's left of it anyway. When we got there, it was pitch black outside. Large flake of snow were falling from the sky. The moon was casting a lovely glow over the new fallen snow. Our shoes crunched under our feet as we passed all of the other houses that were still there.

"It is a beautiful night to be Christmas Eve don't you think?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, very beautiful." They agreed.

"Don't you wish you could just sit by the fire with a nice, hot cup of cocoa with family and friends?"

"More than anything." Harry replied.

_I know that's what I want from Santa this year!_

"There's a graveyard, I bet that's where your parents are." Hermione picked up the pace.

I felt a sudden thrill of some kind wash through my body the closer we got. We were going to see where our parents were. This is turning out to be a good Christmas believe it or not. Nothing could make this moment go wrong.

"Look!" I pointed.

There was a memorial of some sort in the middle of the square. The statue was of four people. A man who had very untidy hair and a pair of glasses on, a woman with long hair and a sweet face, there were also two babies one in each arm of the adults. The boy was in the arms of the woman, and the little girl was on her father's hip. Smiles on both of their tiny faces.

"Was I a cute baby or what?" I asked.

"You?" Harry said. "Look at me, I was so damn cute."

"Not as adorable as me."

"OK, shove it both of you," Hermione said. "You were both cute, happy. Now we need to go. C'mon."

The gate creaked when I pushed it open. The snow covered may of the tombstones. Speaking of tombstones, there were hundreds of them. This cemetery was huge. There must have been at least five hundred stones. We passed by many, and I noticed some very familiar last names. I hadn't realized how many people used to, or do live here. I gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

I ran to the stone and pushed the snow away from the engraved names.

James Potter and Lily Potter

Born 27 March and 30 January

Died 31 October

"This is so surreal." A tear fell from my face.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

"Sounds like an oxymoron to me." I shrugged.

"I don't know," Hermione pondered. "Maybe it has something to do with living beyond death. You know like a ghost or something."

"Who knows?"

We stayed there for about ten to fifteen minutes in dead silence. Almost reminded me of the movie for a minute. I got to my feet after I could feel my legs started to tingle form staying in that position for so long. Next, we decided to see if the house was still standing. I was amazed to see that most of it still was. The trees were huge, and I could see some vines climbing up the sides of the house. There were some parts of the house that someone could tell were blasted from an explosion. In the front of the gate (these people had a thing for gates huh?) was a golden plaque. That read:

_On this spot, on the night of October 31, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their children, Harry and Haylee, remain the only two wizard and witch in history to survive the killing curse. This house that is invisible to Muggles has been left in this state as monument to the Potters for their bravery, and as a reminder of the violence that tore their family._

All around the plaque were small notes to us left in Everlasting Ink. Others carved in their names. The recent ones were still brightly shining over the older, duller ones.

"They shouldn't have done that." Hermione said.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry and I smiled glancing over the notes.

_Good Luck Harry and Haylee, wherever you are_

_Long live Harry and Haylee Potter!_

_If you two are reading this, it means we're behind you_

I can't believe people would write some of this stuff.

"Haylee," Hermione gasped. "Look." I glanced at where she was pointing to.

_Wait, I know that writing_

_**You can do this, Haylee. I believe in you**_

I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth. There was no way. That was impossible. More tears streamed down my face.

"Haylee, are you alright?" Harry placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I'll be right back. I-I need to go sit down." I went to find somewhere to think and get my thoughts straight while I let all of my emotions out that were bottled up inside.

* * *

"No, it was totally butt shake then the arm and leg thing." Conner exclaimed to Levi.

"Holy Mother of God," Brayden shouted. "Will you two please shut up? We're trying to play pool here."

"Anyway boys," Blasie said. "I'm about to win fifty dollars."

"Fuck you, man." Brayden shot the white ball at the stripped one.

"What on earth are you guys arguing about now?" Draco walked into the game room to see his best friends arguing over something stupid.

"Conner is saying that we did the butt shake and then the arm/leg thing," Blaise took a shot sinking in the four into the corner pocket. "But Levi is saying we did the arm/leg thing and then the butt shake."

"Are you guys serious?" Draco laughed.

"Yes," Levi said. "Now please tell Conner he is wrong Draco."

"Sorry Levi, but Conner is right. It was the shake then the arm/leg thing." Draco told him.

"See! I told you!" Conner said.

"Remind me why I am friends with you all again." Draco took the queue from the wall.

"Because we're awesome." Brayden laughed.

"No that can't be right." he shot the eight ball into the pocket. Winning the game.

"Are you boys still watching that movie?" Narcissa asked coming into the room with a tray full of baked goods.

"Its tradition, Mrs. M," Levi snatched a chocolate chip cookie. "Ah, you make the best cookies in the world."

"Oh thank you, Levi," Narcissa smiled. "So, Brayden. How are Kim and Ethan?"

"Fine." Brayden replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you family man." Blaise laughed.

"Shut it." Brayden told them all.

"Cool it man, you know we're just playing with you." Draco joined in.

"Well, I'll be off. See you all in the morning." Narcissa left after steeling a glance at the magazine clipping on the table beside the door. A broad grin on her face.

The five boys gathered around the Christmas goodies that were on the table in front of the TV.

"Hey Conner, it's your favorite part!" Blaise shouted as the others laughed at the boy's reaction to the reaction from what was happening on the screen. Conner grabbed the nearest pillow and shielded his eyes.

"Dude, grow up!" Levi said. "You're not six anymore."

"I don't care," Conner said from the pillow. "It's disgusting."

"It's over, Conner," Draco said. "You can watch again."

"Oh goody." He tossed the pillow to the side.

"Freak," Brayden snickered. "So, Draco how is your life?"

"What kind of question is that?" Draco asked.

"None of that Death Eater shit, man," Brayden said. "Blaise told me about this girl you're seeing." Draco looked from the boys to the floor and back to Brayden.

"I well, I uh- I don't really-"

"Spit it out, Draco." Blasie told him.

"What is there to say?" Draco asked. "I love her. It's just with everything that's going on and her being who she is. It's hard."

"But you love her?" Conner asked.

"You have no idea," Draco looked out the window. "Haylee makes me feel so happy on the inside. Most of the time I can't stop thinking about her."

"You're in deep, Baby Boy." Levi snickered.

"Whatever, Levi." Draco went over and picked something off the table.

"Do you think you're going to continue when everything is said and done?" Conner asked.

"If everything is said and done," Draco unfolded the paper. "And if this mother fucker gets taken down. Most defiantly."

"You better, because she brought the best out of you," Blasie said. "What do you have there?"

"Well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but since you boys are bugging the crap outta me about it. I was going to give her this." He showed them the picture.

"Holy Shit!" Levi shouted. "That must cost a fortune."

"Are those real?" Conner asked.

"You bet they are," Draco said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Oh yeah." They all nodded.

"She'll say yes, too." Blaise reassured his best friend. "She loves you, mate. Don't give up on them. They know what they're doing."

"I hope you're right, Blaise." Draco as well as the others turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

**BadassAlec- Did I hurry up enough? I hope so.**

**Some may be confused with somethings, but don't worry about it. You'll see later.  
Also put up pictures on my profile. You get to see what the boys look like! And what a yummy group of boys they are ;)**


	18. That Was Close

That Was Close

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**I just saw Deathly Hallows and it was amazing! You all should go see it if you haven't yet. The only thing I didn't like, was the fact that Cormac stole Draco's line. It was really funny when he said it, but I was like 'what the hell?' But really go see it. I cried a few times as well. Defiantly one of my favorites. **

* * *

Harry and Hermione took a seat by me a while later. Harry wrapped his arm around me as I cried into his shoulder. I was wrong, this Christmas could get worse. I just couldn't believe that he was here. Recently too. I wonder how long ago it was?

"Guys," I sniffed. "Someone's watching us. Over by the church." Sure enough, an old woman dressed in a large, black shawl was pacing back and forth between the front of the exit of the cemetery. Had she been watching us the whole time? "Harry what are you doing?" Was he really going over to her?

"I think I know who that is," he explained. "C'mon."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hermione muttered.

"Me too." I nodded.

"Are you Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asked her

Her beady, green eyes shifted between the three of us as she nodded. She never spoke a word, just walked away. Towards her house I would imagine.

"Should we follow her?" I asked.

"I think so," Harry nodded. "I think she has something for us." He followed.

Hermione and I glanced at each other with a weary look. This was not going to go well. I had one of those gut feelings. We continued through the snowy street towards her house. A small cottage not far from our old house. The door creaked open when she pushed it, and when I stepped through the threshold an odd sent filled my nostrils. I couldn't explain it; it was almost like rotting meat. Where on earth was it coming from? By the looks of things Hermione smelt it too.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I have no idea," she replied. "It's disgusting."

"Harry doesn't seem to notice," I looked around for him. "Harry?" He was now following her up the stairs. What the hell?

"Stay here. I'll only be a minute." He said.

"He thinks he's so cool," I shook my head. "Now, I don't know about you, but I want to have a look around. Try and find out where that smell is coming from."

"Good idea." Hermione agreed.

Hermione and I traveled down the tiny hallway to Bathilda's living room. It was dark and really creepy looking. However there were plenty of books scattered all around the room. On the floor, and on the tables. I don't even think Hermione had this many books.

"Hey Haylee, check this out." Hermione motioned me to come to her.

"What is it?" I asked. "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter. Can't be that good if it was written by her right?"

"I know, but look at this," she flipped through the pages showing me a picture of a young boy and a note that Dumbledore had written to him. "Look at the signature."

"That's the mark." I stated.

"I know," she said. "This is so weird."

"You don't think that Dumbledore- oh my god. I think it's coming from over there, and what's that buzzing noise?"

"Don't know," Hermione pocketed the book into her bag. "Let's have a look shall we?"

"Oh yes lets," I cautiously went to the slightly open door at the other end the hall. "Hold your breath."

"Don't have to tell me twice," She covered her nose as well as I. "Lumos."

I put my hand on the door. The buzzing noise was increasing. Where those flies? Explains the smell in a way I think. Pushing it open more I almost threw up. Flies were flying all over the room. Blood was coating the wall, floor. Everything. I don't even want to say was on the floor. A loud boom came from above us.

"Harry." We both sprinted for the stairs.

Breaking down the door, I saw my brother wrestling a snake. Whoa, where did the snake come from? Wait, I know that snake. It was Nagini, but how did it get here? Wouldn't we have seen it slithering around?

"Stupefy!" Hermione pointed her wand at the animal. The floor boards in the attic broke and the reptile fell through the floor.

"Harry, are you aright?" I helped him off the floor.

"Fine," he didn't sound convincing. "I don't think a spell is going to work on it though."

Slowly, we walked towards the hole in the floor. Please let the spell work. Please let the spell work. Do spells ever work when you want them too? With a loud hiss, Nagini shot through the hole, jaws wide open. Hermione grabbed hold of our hands and we were out of there in a flash.

I landed on my back in a huge pile of snow breathing heavily. That was too close. Way too close.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You are the most amazing person in the world. If you had waited any longer to Dissaparate. We would most likely be dead."

"Thanks," she breathed. "Where's Harry?"

"Over here," he said leaning against one of the trees. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Hermione?"

"I'm good," she told us. "I think we should set up camp. I don't think anyone is in their right mind to travel anywhere right now."

"Agreed." I said.

"So what happened?" I asked biting into the fish Harry and I caught in the river. "When you were with her. Where did she go anyway?" Harry shuttered.

"She was the snake." Was all he told Hermione and me.

"What?" I was confused.

"She took me up to the attic. Said something in Parseltounge and then transformed into the snake. I think Bathilda has been dead for a long time. Nagini must have taken over her body. Where were you guys?"

"Snooping around," I answered. "You're right about Bagshot being dead. That smell in the house was rotting flesh. Her body was on the floor in one of the rooms down stairs."

"Really?" He asked.

"It was really gross," Hermione said. "But we also got this," she showed him the book. "Look at this."

"That's the mark." Harry said.

"We know," I said. "Dumbledore never told you anything about Grindelwald did he?"

"No," he replied. "Seems like he didn't tell me a lot of things."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Harry," Hermione said. "Maybe he didn't tell you for a reason."

"Maybe," he mumbled. "Hey, where's my wand?"

_I was hoping he wouldn't say anything about that_

"Um," Hermione and I looked back and forth between each other. "About that-"

"Where is it guys?" He asked a little angrier.

I sighed and reached into my bag showing him what remained of his wand. It was spit in two.

"Harry we tried to fix it but-"

"It's fine. You did all you could do," he calmed down. "I'll just take yours."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I need it."

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry take mine," I grabbed mine from my bag. I knew I would need it some time. "I don't need it anymore anyway."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright. You two go in and stay warm. I'll keep watch."

"Fine," I stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Be careful. You really scared me today."

"I will." He went to the top of the hill and took a seat.

"Come on, Mione, we have some talking to do." I retreated into the nice, warm tent.

* * *

"Do you think Ron will come back?" Hermione asked rocking back and forth her head rested on the top of her knees.

"I hope so," I said. "I miss him."

"So do I." She sniffed.

"Hermione." I sighed.

"Hm?"

"You love him don't you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Ron, you love him don't you?" I knew she did.

"You can't tell anyone." She said.

"I promise," I said. "Who knows? He could come back to us tonight for all we know."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that," she said. "He was so angry at us when he left."

"I know, Hermione," I said. "But some of that was the Horcrux talking. Some of it could have been him, but what do you think? He's always the guy who helps out. He's not the insanely smart one like you. He's not the hero like Harry is. I could understand why he was angry."

"I know what you mean," she replied. "But we need him. I want him to come back."

"Me too."

"Hermione! Haylee!" Harry's voice shouted from outside.

"What?" We asked running out from the warmth. "Is everything OK?"

"It is now." He looked over his shoulder. Low and behold, Ron was walking over with the locket in one hand and the sword in the other. Wait, how did he get the sword? And why was he holding the Horcrux?

"Hey!" Ron smiled when he saw us.

Hermione huffed and went over to him. Hitting him in the back of the head.

"You are gone for months and the only thing you can say to me is 'hey'! And why are you carrying the locket and the sword? Where did you get the sword?" She was pissed.

"It's a long story," Harry told us. "Can we go inside? I'm freezing."

"Sure," we all went back inside. "What happened?"

"Ron stabbed the Horcrux with the sword." Harry answered.

"Why is Ron here?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to come back," he said. "As soon as I left I wanted to come back, but I knew I couldn't. I tried to follow you guys but I had no idea where you guys were going. So I was in a pub trying my best to stay away from these Snatchers. Snatchers are not the smartest people. Let me tell ya. Anyway, I heard this voice coming from my pocket. I reached in and pulled out this," Ron pulled out the Deluminator that Dumbledore gave him. "It was your voice Hermione."

"What?" Hermione asked. "What did I say?"

"My name," Ron continued. "So I clicked it, and a bright, white light came out of it. The light flew through my chest. Right there," he pointed at his heart. "I realized that if I Dissaparated it would take me to where you guys were. That's what I did, and I found that I was in a forest. This forest. That's when I found Harry."

"Wow," I said. "Now that's a story."

"It is isn't it?"

"So that's one Horcrux down?" I asked.

"Yep." Harry answered.

"The only problem is that we don't know where to look for the next ones." Hermione stated.

"That could be a problem couldn't it." I thought aloud.

"I think we should go to Xenophilius Lovegood's house." Hermione said suddenly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I want to know more about this symbol." She said.

"I think that's a good idea," Ron stood beside her. "We could vote on it. Those in favor of going to Lovegood's house." He raised his hand while Harry, Hermione and I stared at him.

"Let's just go." I said.

_This should be interesting_

* * *

**KitKatCyn- Thanks for saying that. I don't think of her as one either. That makes me feel better on the inside.**

**BadassAlec- Yep, he snuck out and wrote it. How cute :P. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Ha ha. Thanks :D**

**Firey-Sunset- Thank you, that means a lot that you say that. Thank you so much for sticking with it! :)**

**SiriusBlack345- I love Stick it! It is such a great movie. Thanks, when I read the book for the first time, I was always wondering what Draco was doing, and we finally got to meet the guys. Don't worry they'll come back into play eventually.**

**I used some of the stuff from the movie. The stuff I could remember anyway. One more chapter, and then we get to go to Malfoy Manor. What's going to happen there? It should be fun.**


	19. The Deathly Hallows

The Deathly Hallows

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**Quick update. I like those. Don't you? I took this from the movie. The parts I could remember at least. I also put in the Tale of the Three Brothers. I tried not copying it word for word so it's a tad different, but still the same story. Malfoy Manor is next! At 80 reviews keep it up guys. You rock!**

* * *

Xenophilius Lovegood's house was a giant rock. No really, it was. In the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around for miles. I would have gotten lonely if I had lived here. We walked up the front steps. On the door was a sign that read:

The Quibbler. Editor: X. Lovegood

"Do you think this is a good idea, Hermione?" I asked. "I'm not so sure how this going to go."

Hermione knocked on the front door ignoring my question. A small flap at the top of the door opened and a pair of blue eyes peered through it.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Mr. Lovegood," Harry went up to the door. "I'm Harry Potter, you talked to me at the wedding remember."

Lovegood's eyes widened at the sight of us know. He pushed open the door the entire way.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Of course," He motioned us through the door. "Follow me."

We traveled up a winded staircase that leads us to the top floor. The room was small and we all were squished together.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Lovegood asked pouring us a cup of tea.

"Mr. Lovegood, at the wedding, you were wearing something around your neck. What is it?" Harry asked.

"Do you mean this?" Lovegood showed us the necklace that was placed around his neck.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "What is it exactly?"

"Are you not familiar with the Deathly Hallows?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Deathly Hallows," he said. "Do you not know the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"No." Harry said while Hermione, Ron and I said yes.

"I'm afraid I do not have a copy-"

"I do." Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out the book.

"Mr. Lovegood," Harry said. "When's Luna going to get here? You said she would be coming."

"She'll be along," he stood walking over to the window. "Why don't you read the story to us Miss. Granger?"

"Alright," Hermione opened the book and began. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely road at twilight."

"Mom told us it was dawn. Made it scarier," Ron laughed. "OK, twilight. Please continue."(AN: I would have prefered dawn, but whatever.)

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the water. They were halfway across it when they saw that their path was blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three victims because travelers usually drowned when they tried to place the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that each of them earned a prize for outsmarting him. _

_So the oldest brother asked for the most powerful wand in the world. One that could win in any duel. Death made him one from the bark of an elder tree on the bank of the river. _

_The second brother asked for a stone that could bring back anyone from the dead. So Death picked up a pebble from the riverbank and handed it to the brother._

_The final brother did not trust Death, he asked for something that would allow him to travel without being found by Death. Death handed over his own cloak of invisibility to the youngest brother. Death stepped aside and let the brothers pass to continue on their way. Over time, the brothers separated. The first brother traveled to distant lands winning countless duels. One man however, was jealous that the brother was winning all of these duels. So one night, the man creped into the brother's room and stole the wand, cutting the brother's throat in the process. Death had taken the first brother._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed back to his home, where he now lived alone. Once there he pulled out the stone and summoned the corpse of a girl that he was to marry. He was so happy, but over time the corpse grew sad and cold. She did not belong in the mortal world. So, the second brother driven to insanity took his own life so that he could join her. And Death took the second brother._

_Death searched and searched for the third brother but could not find him. It was not until the third brother came to a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the cloak and handed it to his son. The third brother greeted Death like an old friend and went with him willingly, and together they departed this life._(AN: This part of the movie was really cool. I liked how they did it.)

"There you have it." Lovegood came back over to us.

"Have what?" Ron asked. "I'm still confused."

Lovegood found a piece of paper and put it between us.

"The Elder Wand," he drew a straight vertical line. "The Resurrection Stone," he said drawing a circle around the line. "And the Cloak of Invisibility," He finished with a triangle around the other two. "They all make the Deathly Hallows. Oh look at that. We're out of tea. I-I think I'll go and get us more." Lovegood descended the stairs. He has problems that man does.

"I saw we leave before he gets back. I don't think I can handle anymore of that tea." Ron said.

Harry and I nodded. It was pretty nastly. Gathering our belongings we followed Mr. Lovegood down the stairs to see him watching the crows flying across the sky with the door wide open.

"You forgot the water," Ron said. "For the tea." He pointed over at the stove.

"Oh, did I?" He asked. "I'm sorry."

"Mr. Lovegood thank you for the help," Hermione said. "But I think it's best we be going now."

"No!" Mr. Lovegood shouted causing some pans to fall on the floor. "You can't leave!" See what I mean?

"Mr. Lovegood, we need-"I started.

"You must stay," he walked slowly to us with an odd expression on his face. "You don't know what they're like."

"Who?" I asked.

"Them," he answered staring me dead in the eye. "They took her because of what I was writing. They took my Luna!"

"Mr. Lovegood, maybe we can get her back," Harry explained. "Maybe we can-"

"It's too late for that now," he grabbed Harry and me by the arms. "He said if I would hand you over, he would give her back."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort." Lovegood whispered in our ears.

_Oh no_

"Get down!" I shouted as a green light whizzed past my head.

"Stop!" Lovegood yelled running out of the house yelling up at the sky. "I've got them! I have them!"

Crawling on my stomach, I got to Harry and grabbed his hand. Ron grabbed on as well as Hermione. We Dissaparated away from there.

"Glad we didn't panic." I said rolling onto my back looking up at the trees.

"Right," Harry said standing up. "Well glad we went there. What did we learn?"

"I have no idea," I went to look over the edge of the cliff-ish type drop beside me. My eyes waded. "Holy shit."

"Well, well, well," A tall man with long black hair said as he and about five other men like him leaned against the surrounding trees. "What are you doing standing around? Snatch them!"

I started running away.

"Haylee! What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Run you idiots. Run!" I kept up my speed.

"What on earth is she-, "Hermione turned around. "Oh my god!"

* * *

**Mika927- Ha thanks. I have a knack for remembering lines after I watch movies. Malfoy Manor is going to be fun. How's Haylee going to react to Draco's appearance? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Good to know that you like it. I know I did :p**

**To Malfoy Manor we go!**


	20. A Helping Hand

A Helping Hand

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's been awhile. Thanksgiving you know. I had a busy weekend. Whoo! Here is the greatly anticipated chapter that you've all been waiting for. It's a pretty long one. It's a bit different than the book and movie. Thought you aught to know before you all judge me. Joking ;) **

**Watched Grown Ups, it is so funny. Go rent it!**

* * *

I felt like a freaking track star. I never realized I could run that fast. I guess that's what adrenaline does to people. So I ran. I ran as far away from the Snatchers as I could. I only hoped that Ron, Hermione and Harry were getting away as well. I couldn't see them; I was too far ahead of them already. I kept glancing behind me every now and again to make sure that no Snatchers were on my tale, and for the longest time I thought they had given up on me, so I slowed my pace. Not a very bright idea when running for your life.

"I've got you now!" I tall one with what looked like corn-rows or something in his hair shouted. "You can't get away from me!"

"Like hell you will." I began sprinting again.

_This is nuts! N.V.T.S. Nuts (_AN: One of my favorite movies)

I thought I was in the clear, but that all stopped when I caught my foot on a tree root and fell flat on my face, and started rolling down the steep hill. Damn, now I'm going to be capture.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I heard the man shout from above. I couldn't move. God damn it! "Looks like I got you. Let's go join your friends shall we?" He took the curse off me, but still held me in a strong hold. I had no idea what he did, but I couldn't do anything. It was like my magic was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything.

"Got the bitch, huh?" The man who I think I heard his name was Scabior said. "Bout time. Put her with the others."

_That's such a nice thing to say!_

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them.

"No talking!" The fat one pointed his wand at me.

"Calm down, Livingston," Scabior chuckled. "Now let's see. Who do we have here?" Hermione was shaking. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"P-Penelope Clearwater." Nice cover, Hermione

"And what about you ugly?" He averted his attention to my brother who just so luckily happened to have a Stinging Charm on him at the moment. Hermione you are a genius.

"Dudley, Vernon Dudley." He answered.

"Check the list," Scabior told the others. "And what about the one that almost got away?"

_What about Ron? Why did you skip him huh?_

I glared up at him and spat at his feet.

"Why you little bitch!" He shouted pulling my head back.

"Don't touch her!" Harry shouted at him.

"You think you can beat us, boy?" Scabior grabbed hid face. "You are ser- oh my."

"What? What is it?" The other Snatchers gathered around us. Scabior brushed the hair away from Harry's forehead.

"This bunch ain't going to the Ministry," he breathed looking at the scar that was there. "Come on, we're going to the Malfoy's. Grab the bag; we don't know what could be in there."

_What?_

I remembered when I was at Malfoy Manor for the first time. The first time it was nice and warm. The sun was out and it was a scorching hot day. This time, however, was the exact opposite. It was cold, dark and did not look welcoming whatsoever. There was also a gate that stood in the drive. That was new.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bellatrix Lastrange asked from the other side of the rod-iron gate.

"We need to speak with Lucius right away, Scabior announced. "It's of utmost importance."

"Very well," she rolled her eyes. "Come through." We actually went through the gate. That's right, through it.

"What is the meaning of this, Scabior?" A tall woman with blonde and a small stripe of black asked.(AN: That is one thing I don't get. Why does she have a black streak? I thought she was supposed to be blonde all over. What's up with that?)

"We think you want to see this." He pulled Harry's bangs up again.

"Oh my," she gasped. "What do you think we should do?"

"I say we call the Dark Lord." Scabior said.

"But what if it's not him?" The woman asked.

"Come now, Narcissa. How could it not be? He has the scar and everything." He answered.

_So that's Draco's mom? Hmmmmmm_

"Maybe it's a trap?" Narcissa suggested. "Maybe it was a set up so the real ones got away."

_Smart too. I like her._

"Then how do we make sure it's actually them?" Scabior asked.

I looked around the room. It, just like the outside, was cold and had a lonely feel to it. What happened? It used to be so nice here.

"Draco is upstairs," she said. "Livingston, go fetch him for me. As for our guests. Put them in the Drawing Room. If this really is Harry and Haylee Potter. Draco will be able to tell us."

_This is not going to go well_

"Let's go maggots!" Bellatrix shoved us into a room that I had not seen before. How much stuff in this house was new? Did Voldemort design it? Good God. "So where did you find them?" Bellatrix asked as we fell to the floor.

"In the forest," Scabior answered. "Let me tell ya, this bunch wasn't an easy one to get. Especially that one." He pointed at me.

"Really?" she smiled evilly at me. "You think you're hot stuff don't you, girlie?" She cackled.

_You don't know the half of it_

I didn't say anything to her.

"Speak to me when I talk to you!" She screamed hoisting me up to my feet. "I-"

"Bella, calm down please," Narcissa asked rubbing her temples. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Cissa, why do you have to take the fun out of everything?" Bellatrix pouted. "Where the hell is your son? I want to hand this bunch in!"

"I'm right her, Bella," a deep voice entered the room. "What's the problem?"

_Holy shit_

"Scabior and a group of Snatchers caught a group today. He believes that it is the Mudblood, Blood Traitor, and the Potters," she said. "You need to tell us if it is them so we can hand them over to the Dark Lord and end this."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" A new voice jumped in. "Did we really catch them?"

"Hold on, Lucius," Bellatrix smiled pulling my head up to face the Malfoy family. Scabior did the same to Harry. "Draco will tell us."

"Remember, son," Lucius put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "If we do have them, the Dark Lord will be happy, and if he is happy everything will be forgiven."

"Father, the only person that needs to be forgiven is you, if you haven't noticed you're the one without a wand," he said. "Let's see what we got here."

_Lucius got pwned_

Bellatrix and Scabior tightened their holds on Harry and I so we couldn't move. Draco turned his heel and came towards us. I couldn't make a sound. I wanted to gasp, but I could not. What happened to him? Did he get in a fight or something? I held my breath and tried my best not to pull away from Bellatrix's grasp.

"What did you do to him Scabior?" Draco asked pointing to Harry.

"I didn't do a thing," he said. "Was like that when we got him."

"Looks like a Stinging Charm to me," Draco laughed. "How stupid are you people?"

"Well, is it them or not Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Does it look like them to you?" He turned back to his father.

"That's why you're here," Bellatrix said. "We need you to tell us so we can finally have them killed.

"It's not them. You people are so stupid." He glared at his aunt.

"I still say it's them," Lucius said rolling up his sleeve revealing the Dark Mark etched in this pasty skin.

A vase behind him exploded causing him to jump at least five feet in the air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco hissed at his father. "It's not them. You don't think I'm lying do you?" Someone was pissed.

"Of course not, but if it's not what should we do with them?" Lucius asked.

"Put them in the dungeons," Bellatrix said. "Where did you get that?" She asked the two Snatchers that were holding the sword in their hands.

"Found it in the girl's bag." One answered.

"What?" she fumed whipping out her wand. "Take them to the dungeons. Except for those two," she pointed at Hermione and me. "I want to have some fun with them. NOW!"

_Not good_

Two of the Snatchers dragged Harry and Ron away. Wherever the dungeons were. What house would have dungeons? Seriously? As for Hermione and myself, as soon as they were out of sight, Bellatrix pulled out her wand, cursing us, and we fell to the ground. Hermione let out a loud scream, I wanted to, but screaming showed weakness, and this was no time to show weakness.

"Where did you steal that sword from?" she hissed at Hermione

"We didn't steal it." Hermione cried tears streaming from her eyes.

"Liar!" Bellatrix yelled. "Crucio!"

"It was in my vault at Gringotts," she looked at me with her cold, black eyes. "How did you get it?"

"I'm not telling you shit." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Crucio!" She yelled. "Why won't you scream? Scream damn it!"

"Never." I winced.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix kept going on and on and on between Hermione and I. She really wanted to her us scream. When she was finally finished, neither of us could move. It felt like all of my bones were broken, and muscles ripped. It was awful. It wasn't long after, until we passed out.

* * *

"Hermione. Haylee, are you guys alright?" I heard a voice coming from above me. Were we in the dungeons now? Or did we escape? "Can you two hear me?"

"Ron," Hermione mumbled. "Is that you?"

"Oh my god, Hermione I was so worried," I think he was hugging her by that point. I couldn't see. I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Haylee," That was Harry. Thank goodness. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," God, even my throat hurt, and I wasn't screaming. "Where are we?"

"In the dungeons," he told me. "Haylee, open your eyes."

"Can't," I muttered. "Hurts."

"Haylee, open your eyes, please." Was he begging?

Everything was insanely blurry, but after a few moments this started to come in. Ron was kneeling next to Hermione. She must have been worse than I am. Her screaming must have had Ron worried sick.

"Ron, she's going to be OK," I placed a hand on his shoulder. Which hurt by the way "Once we get out of here."

"Haylee, incase you haven't noticed, we are in Malfoy Manor, with no wands and there are guards throughout the dungeons to make sure we can't escape. I think we're stuck here."

"Don't think like that Ron, we'll find a way outta here," I said. "Wait what happened to your wands?"

"Crabbe and Goyle took them." Ron pointed to the large boys right outside the cell.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Harry asked.

_Good question_

A shuffle of footsteps came from above us which soon traveled towards the steps of the dungeon. Was someone coming down? A door at the far end of the hallway creaked open. Crabbe and Goyle look down at what the noise was. It was getting closer and closer. Hermione sniffed and sunk further into Ron, incase it was Bellatrix coming back for another round. Crazy bitch.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Crabbe grunted. "You're not supposed to be down here."

"You've been put on relief boys, go to the kitchens and pig out or whatever the hell you do when you're not down here." Why was Draco down here anyway.

"But Malfoy, we had specific instructions not to leave the prisoners under any circumstances." Goyle explained.

"Don't test my patience. Just get the hell outta here. I've been sent to finish them off." He was sounding so serious. So much so that it was beginning to scare me.

"But," There was a flash of bright light, and the bodies of an unconscious Crabbe and Goyle slumped to the floor.

_Nice_

"That was easy." Draco opened the door and came inside.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry glared.

"Nice to see you too, Potter," he said. "How is she? Got the worst of it up there I'm afraid."

"Like you care!" Ron shouted. "What are you going to do now, kill us?"

"I was going to let you guys go, but if you want me too I could-"

"No, no the setting us free sounds good." Hermione spoke up.

"That's what I thought," Draco said. "Oh, you might need thes back." He gave them back the wands that Crabbe and Goyle took.

"What are you playing at? And how exactly are you going to let us out? The entire house is covered top to bottom with Death Eaters. It's not like we are going to escape through the front door." Harry asked.

"Home sweet home don't you think?" Draco said. "And who said anything about going through the front door? I was just going to break you out from right here."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ron asked. "If you haven't noticed the walls are solid concrete, and we don't have any wands."

"I bet he does since he was sent to 'finish the job'." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I don't have a wand anymore." Draco answered.

"But you said that the only one-"

"Ignore what I said. If we wait any longer my father will start to get curious about what I am doing." Draco said.

"Than how the hell are we going to get outta here?" Ron asked fuming.

"Stand away from the wall and you'll find out." He said.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that," Harry said. "As soon as I move he'll kill us."

"Harry, just listen to him." I pleaded.

"No!" He shouted.

"If you don't mind me butting into this bit of sibling rivalry going on here, I would like to point out Potter that if I wanted to kill you I would have already," he said. "If I wanted you four dead I would have said it was you upstairs. You all should be thanking me for saving your sorry asses."

"I still don't believe you." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"For Pete's sake, Harry," I pushed him away from the wall. "Just blast the freaking wall away already."

"With pleasure." Draco smirked.

"Wait what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Shut up," Draco said. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Well excuse me," Harry rolled his eyes. "How the hell did you do that?" Staring at the hole in the wall.

"Do what?" Draco asked. "Now get outta here before I changed my mind."

"Like you would change your mind." I whispered helping Hermione to her feet.

"Alright, you can't Apparate on the grounds because my father put a charm around the area. Go to the edge of the forest and Apparate form there."

Ron took one of Hermione's arms and put it around his shoulder. Harry did the other. Slowly, they went through the hole making sure they didn't cause her anymore pain. I was almost out, but a hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?" I looked up at a pair of icy, blue eyes. I smiled. He smiled back.

"I thought it was alright." I said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh," I was pulled into a warm embrace, and I started to break down. "I missed you so much."

"So did I. You have no idea how horrible it was being here. Surrounded by Death Eaters." Draco said.

"You didn't go back to school than?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I had to stay incase I was 'needed'."

"Needed?" I asked.

"Nothing bad I can assure you." He kissed me. God how I missed this. I felt a tingling feeling travel to my toes. I didn't want to break away, incase I didn't see him again, but I did.

"What happen?" I traced the line on his cheek.

"Long story," Draco said. "You need to go."

"But-"

"Haylee, trust me," Draco interrupted me. "I'm still keeping my promise."

"I love you." I kissed him one more time. Hopefully not the last.

"I love you too."

I bolted out the hole and darted as fast as I could on shaking legs to the edge of the trees where Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Do you guys trust me?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes," I said. "I have my doubts."

"No time for that now, grab onto my arm," Ron said. "We're busting out of this joint."

We Dissaparated to only Ron knew were.

* * *

**RUBYROX4EVER- thank you so much. Glad to know that you enjoy it!**

**KitKatCyn- If I told you, I'd have to kill you. So, I'll just let you wait it out and suffer. Hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**crazyaboutlove98- It will mostly be like the books know because I have to wait until July *groans* to see the *sob* last movie. But it's going to be different because I really wasn't a fan of some of the goings on in the end of the seventh book anyway. Saving people, killing people. That kind of thing. Some of you are going to be so mad with me too by the way.**

**Mika927- Thank you. I had fun writing that part :D**

**Magimagus- Why thank you. I appreciate it a lot. Hope you like this one as well.**

**BadassAlec- :P**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Dobby was awesome in the movie. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that the voice was different. *grrrr* But he was so funny when they were at Grimmuald Place and he was pushing Kreacher away on the table. It made me laugh.**

**alicam- Yeah, I agree. When I first saw Lovegood at the wedding, I was like. WTF? Is that Lucius? They looked scary alike. **

**taokiomi93- OK sorry. *hides behind my pillow* Isn't IMAX cool? I loved it. You will enjoy it. I did! And for the future, there won't be anymore spoilers. I think. ;)**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Definatly one of my favorite as well. Sorry this one took a while. I did something to the computer. At least that's what my dad said, but is not true. He blames everything on me, and I hate it. **

**JohnnyStormsGirl- Like the name btw. Good to know you like it.**

**SiriusBlack345- That's what I though. We never know what is going on in Hermione's head. You can never talk to boys about that sort of think. Levi, Conner, and Brayden won't be back for a while I'm afraid. Not until they hear the bad news about- pause rewind. You didn't see anything. *Waves hands in front of face like the Penguins from Madagascar***

**Who's listening to Christmas music?**


	21. Oops

Oops

Chapter Twenty

* * *

**Really close to breaking 100 reviews. I think this aught to do it. So exciting! Thanks you guys. :)**

* * *

I was on my back. Lying in the damp sand. This felt vaguely familiar. The sun was shining brightly across the beach. Where in gods name were we? Rolling onto my side, I saw the others starting to stir as well.

"Ron," I asked. "Where are we?"

"This is Bill and Fleur's cottage," he said. "This is where I came after I left you guys a while back."

"Fleur, did you hear that?" Bill asked from inside the house behind us. "I think someone Apparated in. Ron? Hermione? Haylee? Harry? What are you guys doing here? Oh my goodness, Hermione, Haylee what happend? It looks as though you were hit by the Cruciotus Curse."

"That's exactly what happened," I said. "We just escaped from Malfoy Manor."

"Come in," Bill motioned us towards the house. "We'll fix you right up."

"Thanks Bill." Ron smiled at his older brother.

The cottage stood overlooking the bay. It was very pretty. When we entered the inside you could hear the waves crashing on the rocks from the sea below. Bill helped carry Hermione in and placed her on the couch. Fleur dashed from the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

"Oh my goodniz, what 'appened?" She asked.

"Haylee was saying that they just came from Malfoy Manor," Bill told her. "Do you know any spells that will make her heal any faster?"

"A few," Fleur said. "I could try."

"Hermione's in good hands," Bill stood going into the kitchen. "Come with me, I would like to have a word with you three."

"What's up, Bill?" Ron asked taking a seat at the table.

"Our parents are stressing, Ron. Everyone is. Mom, dad, Fred, George, Jess, Allie," Bill said. "They want to know what you are doing. All of you."

"We can't tell you, Bill, we're sorry." Harry told him.

"I had a feeling you would say that," he said. "It's just good to see you. I can tell them that you are alright for the time being now. So what exactly happend at Malfoy Manor?"

"Well, we first got attacked by Snatchers," I started. "They were so happy that they caught us that they took us to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured Hermione and me because she thought we stole the sword- holy shit we forgot the sword!"

"That's not good." Ron said.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Worry about that later. I want to know what happened." Bill said.

"Fine, sorry," I continued on. "So after she was finished having her fun, we ended up in the dungeons with Ron and Harry. Stuff happened and we got out."

"What stuff happened?" Bill asked.

"Stuff I really don't want to explain right now. I just want to find a way to get the sword back. That was our only way to kill them."

"Kill what?" Bill asked. "Are you guys murderers now?"

"No, Bill not that kind of kill-"

"What other kind of killing is there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You got me there," I said. "Either way we still have a big problem."

"What do you think we should do about it?" Harry asked.

"I want to let Hermione have a say, so I think we should wait to talk about this when she gets better."

"That's a good idea," Ron replied. "Hey Bill do you have anything to eat here? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Ron," Bill chuckled. "But yes, we do. Go help yourself."

"Awesome!" He went to the refrigerator and got himself a snack. As a matter of fact, a snack sounded really good right about now. So Harry and I joined him.

"Ron, Harry, Haylee, Hermione's better," Bill peaked his head into the kitchen ten minutes later.

_Oh goody_

Racing back into the living room, I saw Hermione sitting up on the couch with a big gallon of ice cream. That alone should make anyone feel better, but that's just me.

"Hey, Mione, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Much better, I never realized that Fleur was such a good Healer." She said.

"'Et was nothing." Fleur blushed.

"Thanks for helping Fleur," I told her. "Now Hermione, we kind of have a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" She asked.

"We left the sword at Malfoy Manor."

"That is a problem," she said. "What do you think we should do? We can't go back there. That would be suicide."

"I know, but we have to do something," I got up and paced the room. "We could- no that's crazy."

"What?" Harry asked. "What could we do?"

"Well, when you two were in the dungeons and Bellatrix was torturing us, she said something about how we stole it from her vault at Gringotts. She could go and put it back. We could, you know, go to Gringotts and get it." I said.

"That's crazy," Harry replied. "We couldn't do that. There's loads of security and stuff there. I'm sure that we would get caught."

"I agree with Harry on this one," Hermione told me. "There has to be another way to get it back."

"Should we just let everything go then?" I asked. "What would happen if we find another one? How would we destroy it?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Hermione said. "But the question now is where do we go from here?"

"You can't go anywhere tonight. You should all rest here for the night; figure it out in the morning. We have plenty of room." Bill said.

"Thanks Bill," Hermione said. "That means a lot."

"Don't mention it." He and Fleur left the room.

"Well, what do you guys think," Hermione asked her question to us. "Where do you think another Horcrux would be?"

"Let's think," I said. "Where would _he _want to put a part of his soul? You would think somewhere that he loved right? So what places did he care about?"

"The only place I could think of would be Hogwarts." Harry answered.

"Really, Harry?" Ron asked. "You think You-Know-Who would place a part of his soul at his school?"

"When I was with Dumbledore in sixth year he showed me some memories, and Tom did really love the school. It was a home for him since he lived in an orphanage. It was like a home for him like it was for Haylee and me."

"That does make some sense." I pointed out.

"So are we saying the next place we should go is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"It seems so, what do you guys think?" Harry asked.

"The school year is almost over, so I guess we could," I answered. "Ron?"

"It's the only idea we've got, so I say we should go for it." He said.

"Alright," I smiled. "So we have a new heading. Maybe we'll get there in time to see everybody."

"And by everybody you mean our friends right?" Harry asked.

"Yup, that's what I meant." I shook my head.

* * *

"They escaped!" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the halls. "How is that possible?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself, Bella," Lucius stated from the table sipping his wine. "Who was the last person to see them?"

"Crabbe and Goyle were on watch." Bellatrix started at the two fat boys at the end of the long table.

"You think we let them escape?" Goyle asked. "The only thing I remember was standing in front of the cell, Malfoy was coming- Draco let them escape!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Goyle," Lucius laughed. "Why would Draco help them escape?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The two boys turned to face the blonde leaning against the back of his chair with his feet propped up on the table. Everyone turned their heads.

"You honestly think I would let them go?" Draco asked. "You two are stupider than I thought."

"You did let them go," Crabbe shouted. "You did something to us that made us black out and let them escape!"

"How could I have let them go if I was in my room at the time?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" They asked.

"I was in my room you nitwits." Draco rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

"It's true, boys," Narcissa entered the conversation. "I saw him."

"As did I." Lucius added.

"There is no way-"

"Give it a rest will ya?" Draco stood. "I'm going outside. It's a warm June day. Come on, Max." The dog ran after him, heading towards the back door. "That was close." He muttered to himself once out of the house. Max barked as if saying yes. "Imagine what would have happened if they believed those two idiots? I wonder if they figured out that they forgot that blasted sword. At least it's safe in my room so my dad or Bella won't get it," Max stared up at him blankly. "I'm talking to a freaking dog, what the hell am I doing?" Draco chuckled softly watching the birds flying high in the sky. Max barked and nudged the blue ball into his foot.

"Go long, Max," Draco told him throwing it as far as possible. "That should keep him occupied for a while. Now to find a way to get the sword back to them and finish the bastard off once and for all."

* * *

**How's he gonna do that? And sorry guys, I'm skipping the Gringotts part. If you liked that part, I'm sorry :'( I also changed the time line of when some things happen. Like how the battle is in May or something, I moved it up a month to June. Or would that be down? Whatever, I think you get my point.**

**Hey, how many of you have a dog? Just wondering? I used to. I miss her. Makes me want another one real bad.**

**BadassAlec- Yeah he saved them! How can you not love him? Honestly?**

**Magimagus- Thanks for letting me know. I was worried there for a second. Thank you, I thought I did pretty good. I love Dobby also, and I freaked when he died. I couldn't kill him. I traded him for someone else ;)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Bout time don't you think? I'm pleased with how it turned out.**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- I hate it when people blame you for crap you didn't do. It makes me so mad. Thank you. You're awesome just for saying I'm awesome. **


	22. Close Call

Close Call

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

**I got over 100 reviews! I am so happy you guys! Thank you so much! I never thought that my story would be this good. You guys are so amazing. *blows kisses* And to show my appreciation, I wrote a long chapter. Hope you like it. Things will start to heart up now.**

* * *

"OK, so Harry, you said that _he _made seven Horcrux's right?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. "That's what the memory said."

"And we got the locket. Dumbledore got the ring, and we got the journal in second year. That leaves four more, and we think that there is one at Hogwarts." I went over the facts.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Wouldn't it be something if we found the other four at Hogwarts as well? We would finish them all in one round."

"That would be nice," Hermione said. "But we still have to deal with _him _sooner or later."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather it be later after we destroy them all. I think it would be easier to kill him then." I said.

"Would be easier that way wouldn't it?" Ron asked filling his mouth with food the next day.

Bill and Fleur let us stay, thinking of ways to get to Hogwarts a) without being seen and b) as quickly as possible. So far we have come to the conclusion that we should go tonight at night fall. That way it would be harder to see us. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to be under the cloak, and at night no one would be able to see their feet sticking out from underneath it. Double bonus! The problem was that we had no idea where to go? The Horcrux that maybe was there, could be anywhere. The Forbidden Forest, the Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, or in the castle itself. Too many options. We also had an idea, that one of the Horcruxes might be something that belonged to one of the other Founders. Either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

The sun was just about below the horizon when we were all packed and ready to Apparate. It took a while but we decided on going to Hogsmeade first. Why not start out and work your way in? Made sense to me at least.

"Thanks for all the help," Ron said. "Who knows, maybe we'll see you two soon."

"Let's not count on it," I muttered. "Are we ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Hermione said. "Let's get this over with. Have the cloak Harry?"

"Right here," he held it up. "Alright, here we go."

* * *

Our feet touched down on road. We were in Hogmeade which meant that we were close to Hogwarts. It felt so weird not being there. I wonder what everyone was doing right about now. In class? Studying? Eating? Wish I was there. Someone should have sent me a postcard. The buildings around us were dark and casted shadows everywhere. It was different seeing the area at night. It was almost scary. Before we could move, dozens of Death Eaters surrounded us. Thankfully, Harry, Ron, and Hermione put on the Invisibility Cloak on. I darted into the closest alleyway and hid in my itty bitty form. Great reaction times if I do say so myself.

"Accio Cloak!" One of the Death Eaters shouted. Damn, that means they know we're here and saw us. And damn again, because now one of them will most likely call _him_. The fabric flew to his hand, but they had vanished from sight. They ran. Good.

"They are without the cloak. Search for them! There are only so many places they can go!" He ordered.

I ran down the alley towards the castle. Maybe that's where they were headed.

"We know you are here, Potters!" A Death Eater shouted. "We'll find you!"

_Dear God_

I kept running, until I saw a dark mass in front of me. I though I was done for. Goodbye cruel world! But I was over reacting. It was only Harry. Thankfully. But where were they going? A shiver ran up my spine. That wasn't a good sign. Why was it that Dementors always seemed to find us.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. That was a really dumb move. Now they would see Harry's Patronus and know where he is. Didn't I raise him better?

"There! It was a stag! They're down there!" Heavy footsteps trailed behind me.

_Great_

I looked back and forth between the streets. I lost them. Where the hell did they go?

"Psst, Haylee," A voice hissed from the door to the building to the right. "Come in here quickly."

Going through the door, I saw Harry waving me over to behind the bar in the Hog's Head.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked changing back to normal.

"Shh," A tall man shushed me glancing through the window. "Stay under the cloak and keep quiet."

"Who is that?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't question, just be quiet and keep still." Harry said without another word.

Moments later the door to the pub burst open and a small group of hooded men entered the bar.

"Where are they?" One of them asked. "We saw a Patronus."

"You keep sending those Dementors down my street. It's sending all of my customers away. What do you expect me to do? Give them a shot for scaring all of the kids off?" The barman asked. "I'm loosing all of my customers thanks to you."

"That was not your Patronus,that was Potter's!" Another one shouted. "It was a stag."

"A stag!" The barman shouted in somewhat of a rage. "Stag, you idiots- Expecto Patronum! Does that look like bloody stag to you?" The Death Eaters stared at a white, floating goat in front of them.

"That's not what I saw." The third one said.

"Then maybe you need some glasses because that is my Patronus," the man concluded. "Now get out of my bar!"

The Death Eaters gave one last glare before exiting the Hog's Head. That was a close one. When they were out of sight, I through the cloak off of us and looked out the window. They were headed up towards Hogwarts.

"Thank you," Harry went up to the man. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't helped us out back there."

"Just doing what my brother told me to do." He replied.

"Brother?" I gave him an odd look.

"Wait a second," Harry paused. "You're Aberforth aren't you?"

"I am." He nodded.

"Aberforth, as in Dumbledore's brother?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only." Aberforth whipped down the bar.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food on you would you?" Ron asked.

"I do. In the back, go help yourselves," Aberforth said. "You'll need all the strength you can get for when you get up to the castle."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"There's Death Eaters hanging all over that place," he explained. "There's no way you will be able to sneak passed one."

"Unless you know the secret way in." A new voice came into the mix. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Neville?" Harry asked turning to face the person behind all of us.

"I knew you'd come!" Neville smiled a toothy grin. "I just knew it!"

"Neville what happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh this stuff?" He pointed to his face where many injuries could obviously be seen. "It's nothing. Seamus is worse. Come on, we need to get you to the castle. They'll be waiting for you."

"Who?" Ron asked with a mouth full of something.

"Everyone. We've been continuing Dumbledore's Army since Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty much no more." Neville said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Hogwarts is no longer the same as it was when you were here. Snape, who's the new Headmaster, appointed new teachers, like the Carrows. They're Death Eaters. One teaches what used to be Defense. Now it's just Dark Arts. The other teaches the new Muggle Studies. Which is telling everyone how bad and filthy Muggles are to us. They also are in charge of the punishment." He said.

"So that's why you are like that?" Harry asked. "So they're like Umbridge?"

"Pff," he laughed. "They make Umbridge look tame. If you get in trouble, you get sent to Amycus, the Dark Arts professor, and the students are supposed to perform the Cruciatus Curse on them. That's how I got this one." Neville pointed at the deep secretion in his cheek.

"What?" I asked. "That's completely barbaric! How can the other professors stand for that?"

"They don't really," Neville answered. "The other professors hate them just as much as we do. The only time you ever get into trouble is if the Carrows see you doing something bad. Now come on and follow me. We need to get back to the castle."

So we followed him. Through a dark tunnel, up steep passages, and so on. We turned the corner and ahead, was the end of the tunnel. Smooth Neville, where do we go from there? At the end of the hall was a portrait of Dumbledore. So appropriate. I reached in front of me and pushed it. The picture swung back and opened up into a large room. Stepping inside we were welcomed with dozens of screams and shouts of familiar faces.

"It's them! They're back!"

"Harry! Haylee!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

We were hugged, had our hands shaken from people, our hair messed up, and pounds on the back. I think we were missed.

"OK, calm down everyone!" Neville silenced the crowd. Everyone shut up.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The Room of Requirement of course," he replied. "I was being chased by the Carrows because I wouldn't curse someone. I ended up here. The best part is that they can't get in."

"We've been hiding in here for a while," Seamus spoke up. Neville was right. He was worst then him. Seamus' face was all bruised and puffy. I wouldn't have recognized him if he didn't say anything. "It's great because you can get food in here. Dobby brings it to us most of the time."

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Did someone say Dobby's name?" The elf popped in the center of us all. "Harry and Haylee Potter! What an honor it is to see you again."(AN: I thought this would make some people happy.)

"Good to see you too, Dobby." I smiled at him.

"Dobby, have you seen anything suspicious?" Luna asked him.

"Nothing really," he said. "Although, those Carrows were looking happier than Dobby has seen. Something is going on."

"Thanks for that Dobby. You can return to the kitchens if you want." Terry Boot spoke up. With a nod, Dobby left with a loud pop.

"So now that you guys are here, what's the plan?" Neville asked with an eager expression planted on his face. The others nodded in agreement.

"Plan?" Harry asked.

"We want to help Harry," I would know that voice form anywhere. "And don't you dare say no because we won't take no for an answer." Ginny said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, what she said. " Seamus smiled as much as he could with his swollen face.

"We have a plan, but it's something that Haylee, Ron, Hermione, and I need to do. We aren't here to stay," Harry explained. "We can't tell you. We have to do it by ourselves."

"Why?" Neville asked. "We're all Dumbledore's Army. We should help you."

"It hasn't been a walk in the park, this mission, Neville," I told him. "We appreciate your help and all, but we don't want anyone else to risk their lives for us."

"Let us help," Neville continued. "The more we have the greater chance we have in winning this war. You know we all are capable of fighting along side you all." I sighed. He was right.

"Harry," I looked at him. "I think we should let them. Greater numbers would be helpful."

"Haylee-"

"I think she's right, mate," Ron announced. "We should."

"I agree." Hermione nodded.

"Fine," Harry scratched his head. "Then we need your help to find something. Something that will help us over-power You-Know-Who."

"And what would this something be?" Ginny asked.

"We think it's something that belonged to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Does anyone know an object like that?" I asked.

"There is Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Maybe it's that," Cho said. "What do you think?"

"It's the best we have so far," Harry said. "How long ago was the diadem lost?"

"Centuries ago I'm afraid," Cho said. "Professor Flitwick said that it might have vanished with Ravenclaw herself."

"That could pose as a problem." I said.

"What is a diadem exactly?" Ron asked.

"It's a crown like thing." Luna said. Hey Luna was back! Safe and sound it seemed.

"And no one has seen a crown like thing around here at all?" Harry asked.

"It's not called the Found Diadem is it now Harry?" I asked.

"No, but-"

"Harry, are you OK?" Neville asked.

"He's moving," he answered. "I want to go look for something that might resemble the diadem. I want to go to look at Ravenclaw's statue to see what it looks like."

"Good idea," I said. "I'm going with you. I think we should also have a Ravenclaw come with us. Luna care to help us out?"

"I would love too." Luna answered with a smile.

"Alright, Ron, Hermione, go with the others and try to look for it as well," Harry told them. "If you guys do find it, come right back here. Got it?"

"Got it." They nodded.

"Go Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron!" I said. Harry looked at me funny. "It was worth a try."(AN: Wanted to bring that back in there for a while now.)

"Yeah, right," Harry shook his head. "Care to lead the way, Luna. We're not sure where your common room is."

"Sure, follow me." She started out the cupboard door which was the only way out.

"Be careful everyone." Was the last thing I told the others who were also heading out.

The corridors were empty again. No one was in sight. Easier for us to sneak around. Luna led us up to the fifth floor of the castle. We wounded through winding staircases. I was really dizzy by the time we got to the top. Luna, Harry and I finally came to a stop in front of a wood door with a shiny bronze eagle knocker on the front. Luna placed her hand on it and knocked on the door. The beak of the eagle open and a soft voice swam through it.

"What came first the phoenix or the feather?" It asked.

_What kind of question is that? _

"Can't there just be a password?" Harry asked.

"'Fraid not," Luna answered. "You have to answer the question."

"If not you're in trouble, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Luna laughed. "So to answer the question. I would have to say that the cycle has no beginning."

"Well answered." The door swung open.

The Ravenclaw common room was also vacant. Would that mean the others were in the Great Hall eating dinner? It was about that time. The common room had large windows facing the surrounding mountains. The fireplace was not burning from the side of the room, and the couches and chairs faced it. In the back was what we came for. The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

It was made of marble. She seemed to be smiling, but that was up for debate, and there on her head was the crown. It was on the top of her head. There also seemed to be some wording etched in it as well.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure," I read. "That definitely sounds like something Ravenclaw would say."

"Then that would make you pretty skint, witless." A cackling voice behind me stated. I never heard it before.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He was focused on the person behind me.

"It's one of the Carrow's isn't it?" Just my luck.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

_Fuck_

Jumping around, I saw I think it was Alecto or something. She was standing before the three of us with a creepy smile forming on her ugly face. She rolled up her left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Raising one of her stubby fingers, she pressed it against it, and as soon as that happened. The side of my neck was on fire. She called him. Voldemort was coming. Shit! There was a loud bang and we turned to Luna.

"I haven't Stunned anyone except for anyone in D.A. It was louder than I thought it was going to be." She said.

"Brilliant Luna," I huffed. "Harry, we need to tell McGonagall that he's coming. Luna, alert the others. This is war," Luna nodded and darted off. I never saw her run that fast before. "Come on," I grabbed Harry's arm and ran towards the Great Hall where McGonagall as well as all the other students would be eating a nice dinner. It wouldn't be so nice anymore.

* * *

**Who's ready to kick some a in the next chapter?**

**Magimagus- Nice, long review. Love it! NO I'm not going to kill a doctor in this thing. I'm 'killing' someone else, but not yet. That should come in the chapter after the next one I think. I haven't decided yet. How did Draco confuse his parents is a good question. Must have a clone ;) jk, it's a secret. I know they say mum and stuff. I was going to start using it now, but I'm almost done. I think when I go back and redo this I'll fix it. Thanks for telling me. Draco may not have been in school, but that does not mean he won't be there for the big fight. How else is he going to di- *slaps forehead* I said nothing. And finally, goodness this is a long one, there are seven Horcruxes right? This took me a while to think about too I might add. Well, I they already destroyed three that means there is only four left. I mentioned before that both Harry and Haylee will 'die'. Just something to think about.**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Thanks! **

**SiriusBlack345- Number 100! I love you! I couldn't kill Dobby, then I would have cried. I agree, JK kills off so many people in the last one it made me mad. Grrrr. Hope you liked this one.**

**JohnnyStormsGirl- Thank you very much :D**

**P.S. 23 Days until Christmas!**


	23. Breaking the Habit

Breaking the Habit

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright._  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

_Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park_

* * *

**Yowza, really long chapter coming your way in t minus three seconds. Hope you like this one. I liked writing it. Not many more now. Maybe six or seven more before the final story. And I'm sorry this one took so long. Computer troubles. P.S. Jess would like to thank the fans she has out there in the world for liking her.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Blasie said sitting on the counter top in the kitchen. "They were here and you helped them escape, but they forgot the sword."

"Yup," Draco nodded. "Bet their pissed about it."

"Where is it?" Blaise asked.

"Right here," he held up a tiny looking sword. "I shrunk it so no one would fine it. It was in my room, but I don't trust anyone in this house that much so I keep it with me just in case."

"In case what?" Blasie asked.

"Why are you so full of questions, Blaise?" Draco wondered.

"What I'm not allowed to ask? Is there a ban on question asking?" He said.

"No, but I think you are too nosy for your own good." Draco told him.

"Yeah OK," Blasie laughed. "So this is the real Sword of Gryffindor, huh? I wonder how much it could be sold for."

"Don't even think about it, Zabini," Draco warned. "Don't be like Levi, and wanting to sell everything on eBay. Even if it would make a lot of money."

"See, even you agree with me," Blaise stated. "So then if you're not planning on that sort of thing, what are you planning on doing with it?"

"Hopefully find a way to give it back to them. I don't know what they were using it for, but whatever it was, Bella got pretty pissed. Must have been important." Draco explained.

"You weren't going to kill anything with it were you?" Blaise motioned towards the basement door.

"I thought about it, but that's not my job now is it?' Draco asked.

"I suppose you're right," Blasie said as a loud barked echoed thought the hallway. "Hey Max, you mangy mutt, what do you have there? Some kind of package?"

"Don't call my dog mangy, mate," Draco pulled the brown, cardboard box from the Husky's mouth. "It's from my mum. I wonder what it is."

"Let's see," Blasie snatched it from his friend's hand shaking it up and down, back and forth. "Whatever it is, it's small. Small enough to move in this thing. Any idea? Did your mum send off for anything?"

"Not that I know of," Draco shrugged. "Oh shit, here they come. Do they sound happy to you?"

"That's your dad and aunt I hear coming up the steps, and they sound like it. SO I would say that would be a yes." He nodded.

"That can't be good," Draco said. "Father, what's going on?"

"The Carrows signaled us. They say the Potters are at Hogwarts. This is what you have been waiting for, the both of you. Now come quickly-"

"Silence Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "Blaise go with the others. Draco, go wake up Nagini for me, she's been napping for a while, and I need her for tonight. Apparate the both of you to Hogwarts grounds. Severus removed the spell so we can Apparate in."

"Of course, My Lord," Draco nodded. "I shall be there shortly."

"Good," Voldemort said. "Death Eaters, go have some fun."

And just like that, Draco was the last person in the manor. He trudged down the cold steps to the meeting room. Why Voldemort didn't wake Nagini himself was a mystery to Draco. They were never apart. Ever. And the closer he got to the door that was closed, which was another thing that he found out of the ordinary, he felt the weapon in his pocket get heavier and heavier.

The door to the cold room creaked when the blonde boy pushed it open. The fireplace was still going. The tiny embers still a dull orange color, and there on the chair of the Dark Lord was the snake. As Draco got closer to the snake, he kept wondering why she wasn't waking up. Nagini could sense someone coming for her a mile away, but she just kept on sleeping. Once he got to her, Draco pulled out the sword. It grew to full size in his hand.

"This is what they wanted it for," He said to himself raising the blade up. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Do you even know if McGonagall is in the Great Hall?" Harry asked while I pulled him down the hall.

"Where else would she be right know," I said. "Come on."

"Haylee, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea." Harry went on.

"Don't care, we have to warn everybody." I continued towards the hall.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Ron was still hungry and pulled Hermione to the Great Hall," I pushed the doors open. Everyone up to see what the commotion was. That's when the students started freaking out.

"What are they doing here?"

"Something must be going on." Were some of the conversations that I overheard as Harry and I walked up to McGonagall at the Professor table.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Professor, the Dark Lord is coming. Carrow called him. We're going to be under attack at any moment. Call the Order." Harry explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Harry and I nodded.

"Very well," She stood. "I'll be back in a flash."

"As quickly as possible, Professor they could be here at anytime." I said.

And just like that, she bolted out of the room. Leaving us alone with everyone else.

"What's going on?" Someone shouted. "Why are you here? If you're here we'll all be a target."

"I say we curse them and leave them for the Dark Lord." I would know that voice anywhere.

"That is so nice of you, Parkinson," I walked up to her. "Does that mean I could lock you in the broom cupboard with an Acromancula? That would be so much fun."

"You think you're hot shit don't you, Potter?" She asked getting all up in my face. She was at least a foot shorter then me. "Just because you stole-"

"I didn't steal anything from you, bitch. Don't talk about something if you don't know your facts."

"Why you little-"Parkinson pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!" Jess shouted from the other end of the hall. Parkinson fell to the floor. Nice timing! "I always wanted to do that!"

"You couldn't have had any better timing," I turned my attention back to all of the faces in the hall. "Alright everybody, listen up! In any moment we are going to be under attack. I advice the younger students to head back to their common rooms immediately! Those of you who wish to fight can stay. Now chop chop, we have to get our defenses up."

The students began to move. The small ones darted pasted us as fast as their little legs could carry them. Back to the safety of the common rooms. At least I think they were safe. Safer than here anyway.

"I can't believe how quick you all got here," I rushed to Allie, Jess, Fred, George, and the other Order members. "McGonagall sure knows what she's doing."

"She does," Allie and Jess said pulling me into a hug. "How are you guys? We haven't seen you in ages."

"Fine," I hugged back. "Come on everyone we have work-"

"Give me the Potter Twins!" Voldemort's voice echoed through the hall. "Give them to me know and no one shall be hurt."

"Yeah right you mother fucker!" I shouted to the ceiling. "You know that is a total lie!"

"You have until midnight," he continued. "Failure to come to the Forbidden Forest and I will let my Death Eaters to storm the castle."

_Voldemort's out bitches._

"They're right there!" Parkinson rose from the floor. "Turn them in know."

"That is quite enough Parkinson!" Allie yelled at her.

"You stay out of this, Roque," she raised her wand again. "Avada-"

"-Kedavera!" Jess finished. Holy shit, she killed her. "No one is killing my sister you bitch!"(AN: A little harsh I know, but Jess really wanted to kill Pansy because she hates her so much. So I just had to write that part.)

"Nicely done!" I told her.

"Thank you," Jess nodded. "Let's get ready to rumble."

"What's the plan, Big Brother?" I asked him.

"You and I need to find the last one," he said to me. "I want you all to partner up and spread out around the entrances of the castle. Any ones you can think of guard them. If the Death Eaters can find a way in, they will, so be on the look out. Any questions?"

"Yes," Allie said. "Can we go now? I'm having an adrenaline rush from almost being killed."

"Any other questions?" Harry asked. "No, OK. Be careful everyone. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"And for the ones who stayed in the hall and want to fight. May the Force be with you."

"Star Wars!" Allie laughed. "Yes! Now I'm pumped!"

"Come on, Haylee we have to go and fined a crown thing, and I have no idea where to look." Harry stared walking away.

"Well let's think," I said. "Where in the castle would you want to hide something that you wouldn't want anyone to find it?"

"The only place I could think of would be the Room of Requirement," Harry answered. "You don't think he would hide it there would he?"

"We can look." Harry and I picked up the pace rushing to the seventh floor.

* * *

"I thought Voldemort said he wasn't going to send any of his Death Eaters in until midnight!" Ginny shouted to Hermione dodging a stunning spell that flew her way.

"And since when can you trust him?" Hermione asked sending one Death Eater over the Astronomy Tower. "Ron, are you OK?"

"Fine," he huffed a bit. "What made you decide that we should come up here in the first place?"

"Gee, I don't know, I wanted to look at the scenery," Hermione rolled her eyes hopping back a bit from another spell that missed her by inches. "Ginny, look out!"

Ginny lowered her wand. No a great idea. Another Death Eater stunned her. She almost fell off the tower. "Thanks, Hermione." Ginny groaned.

"If it isn't the Mudblood that got away," A high voiced cackle came from above them. "You'll meet your demise this time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ron replied boldly raising his wand at her. Bellatirx Lastrange continued laughing.

"Aren't you just too cute?" She asked. "Jugson, hold him down!" Jugson, disarmed Ron without a problem, and held hid arms back. All Ron could do was watch the scene play out before him.

"Any last words ladies?" Ginny and Hermione glared up at the insane woman before them. "Very well, Avada-"

Hermione and Ginny held onto each other tightly waiting for their demise, but it never came. They didn't know how, but Ron got free and raced over to them, trying his best to keep them safe. The girls never looked up to see what was going on. They only hear Bellatrix and Jugson screaming out spells and canine growls. Something was going on, Hermione and Ginny just didn't want to know what. And finally, after what felt like forever, the noises above them stopped. Ron let go of their shoulders, and they all stood. There was blood everywhere, and the bodies of Lastrange and Jugson were lying there both bloody and mangled.

On the other side of the tower, staring at them was a white wolf. What it was doing there they didn't know. Its white coat seemed to lighten up the darkness surrounding them. There was some blood dripping from its mouth, and what seemed to be deep gashes trailing down its torso. Blinking, the animal limped over to the edge of the tower and looked down below. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron followed. Down below them were bright flashes zooming to and fro form side to side. The battle of Hogwarts was definitely upon them.

"This is horrible," Ginny said breaking the silence. "What should we do?"

With a loud bark, the wolf turned its head towards the Whomping Willow. Even this high up in the air, they could still see the redness of the infamous Weasley hair.

"Is that mom and dad?" Ron wondered. It nodded.

Limping back towards the door, the wolf kicked their wands back towards them. It took only a moment for something to click into Hermione's mind.

"Guys, you don't think?" She thought out in the open staring at where the creature just was.

"No," Ron shook his head. "There's no way. Impossible."

"Stop talking!" Ginny butted in. "We need to go help mom and dad!"

Ron and Hermione agreed sprinting back down the Astronomy Tower steps. That was also when Hermione caught the glance of something shining in the dim light hanging above the doorway.

"Guys!" She yelled down at them. "You might want to come back and look at this!"

"If it's another body I'll pass." Ron told her. "What is it?"

"Do you see that?" Hermione pointed up at the glistening metal.

"It can't be," Ron gasped. "How? We left it at-"

"I told you," Hermione grinned. "Grab it and come on, we need to get his back to Harry and Haylee. They might need it."

"You think they found another one?" Ron asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

"It is really disorganized in here," I said digging through piles and piles of junk. "It's like some hoarders house."

"Focus, Haylee we don't have that much time," Harry yelled from the other end of the room. "This could take us forever! What should we do?"

"Um, Harry?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Accio." I replied.

"Oh right," he said. "Accio Diadem!" There was a loud whizzing noise and low and behold the diadem flew into Harry's hand.

"Look at that," I smiled. "We found the lost diadem. Imagine that."

"Now how are we going to destroy it?" Harry asked. "We don't have the sword or anything."

"Good question," I said. "We should go and find the others; maybe they'll know what to do."

"I like that answer," Harry nodded. "Go ahead; I've got your back." He pushed open the door.

"It's my front that I'm worried about." I mumbled running down the abandoned corridor.

"Just keep running; Ron and Hermione are bound to be here somewhere." Harry caught up to me in a flash.

"Harry!"

"Haylee!"

"See, I told you so." Harry said.

I stopped running and saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny running towards us with the sword in hand. Wait the sword? How did they get that? We left it at Malfoy Manor.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny," Harry asked. "What are you doing here? And why do you have the sword. How did you get it?"

"Long story," Hermione waved him off. "And by the looks of things you need it." Ron handed it off to my brother.

"Do it," I insisted. "Then we'll only have three more."

"Alright," Harry nodded. "Stand back everyone. After what happened to the locket, I don't know what this one is capable of doing."

"Smart idea." We follow his instruction.

Harry placed the diadem on the ground in front of us, and with a raise of the sword, Harry destroyed it. Nothing strange and out of the ordinary happened. So I suppose that was a good thing.

"Alright, four down, three to go." I smiled at the thought of being half way done with our search.

"Two more," We were interrupted by four voices going in our conversation. "Nagini is dead. Voldemort saw the body and almost exploded."

"Jess, how do you know what we are talking about?" I asked her. "And what do you mean Nagini is dead?"

"Nagini's body was lying in the courtyard all bloodied and mangled. It was pretty nasty." Allie said.

"How do you know what we're talking about?" Harry asked. "How do you know Nagini was a Horcrux?"

"Because Voldemort shouted it out to the entire world pretty much." Jess answered.

"There are some men, get them!" More Death Eaters rushed at us.

"That's not good," Fred said. "Ready George?"

"Ready Fred." The two sets of twins pulled out their wands ready for a fight.

"You four go!" Jess told us. "You have stuff to do! Don't worry we'll be fine!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started running in the opposite direction. I stayed. There was no way they were going to live through seven Death Eaters.

"Haylee, go!" They all shouted in unison.

Slowly looking away from them I started to run away as well. There was a loud explosion behind me. Something happened. I needed to go back for them.

"Haylee, you can't!" Harry pulled me back.

"Jess!" Allie!" I yelled as the dust settled. "NO!"

"Haylee, it's done! We have to go!"

"No," I cried. "Maybe, maybe they're still-"

"Come on." He yanked my arm leading me away.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." I sobbed.

"They're laughing in a better place now," Harry reassured me. "We have important things to do. Don't let your emotions in the way." Nodding, whipping the falling tears coming from my eyes. I started running again.(AN: It had to be done :'( )

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Where do you think the best place to look next is?"

"Don't know, could be anywhere." Ron said.

"Why not Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked. "Tons of stuff could be in there?"

"That's a great idea, Hermione. "Harry beamed.

"I know it is." We kept running.

* * *

"Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you," Blaise rushed over to him. "Are you alright? Looks like you were in a fight."

"I was," Draco told him. "What's the damage so far? Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing really," Blaise said. "Although the strangest thing happened."

"And what would that be?" Draco asked.

"Someone killed Nagini," Blasie eyes him wearily. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco huffed. "Have you seen my mum? I saw my father fighting Lupin. I haven't seen anyone else."

"She's OK," he said. "I saw her in the Hospital Wing helping Madam Pomfrey actually. Did you see Bella or Jugson? Voldemort was looking for them."

"No." Draco lied.

* * *

"If I were a Horcrux where would I be?" I asked myself searching through the massive office.

"It could be anywhere. This place is huge." Hermione said.

"We can't stop now, there's only two left," Harry said. "Wait a minute."

"What's up?" Ron asked.

Harry reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the Golden Snitch.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" I asked.

"This has to mean something," he said. "Ron used the Deluminator, and you and Hermione used the book. I have to use this but how? I open at the close. What does that mean?"

"Do you think it opens somehow?" I asked.

"It has too, there's something inside it," Harry answered. "Here shake it." He tossed it to me. There was something in there. Something small.

"I don't get it. How are we supposed to open it? It's impossible." Ron asked.

_I open at the close. I open at the close. What does that mean? I open-at the-close._

I gasped.

"What?" Harry said.

"Harry remember when we were in the Hospital Wing back in second year after the Chamber of Secrets, and Dumbledore told us how some of Voldemort's powers might have transferred to us when he tried to kill us when we were babies?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what's your point?" He wondered.

"What if that's not the only thing that was given to us?" I went on.

"What do you mean?"

"Haylee, you can't be serious," Hermione announced. "There's no way you two can be a Horcrux!"

"You think you two are Horcruxes!" Ron exclaimed. "That's, It's-"

"It makes sense!" I went on. "The connections between us. Why Harry keeps on getting inside Voldemort's head, and why I get so angry every now and then. What else could it be?"

The three of them stared at the ground taking what I had just said and digesting it. It did make sense. Everything did if you thought about it. I slid down the wall into a crouching position. If I was right, and Harry and I were indeed Horcruxes, did that mean we would have to *gulp* die?

"Then, if we are Horcruxes, we have to die." Harry was so a mind reader.

"Yeah." I answered softly.

"You can't!" Hermione shouted. "There has to be another way!"

"Hermione, this is the way it has to be," I looked at her. "Harry what are you doing?"

He held the gold ball in between his fingers.

"This is the close," He put the snitch to his lips. "Haylee and I are going to die."

The metal ball broke. It opened! And from the snitch fell a dark, black stone.

"Is that the Resurrection Stone?" Ron asked.

"Then that means that the Hallows are real," Hermione gasped. "And that would mean I was, was-"

"Wrong," I finished for her. "It's alright Hermione, we can all be wrong sometimes."

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Ron asked as Harry picked up the stone, flipping it over in his hands.

"You're supposed to have a little chat with us." I knew that voice, but there was no way that was right.

"Sirius?" Harry asked in amazement staring at the three people standing before us.

"Mum?" I was tearing up already. "Dad?"

"Look at how you've grown." Mum smiled at us.

"You've both made us so proud." Dad smiled also.

"You are so close to finishing this," Sirius said. "So close."

"Sirius, does it hurt to die?" I asked him.

"Nope," he shook his head. "It was so fast and painless I didn't feel a thing."

"At least we have that going for us," I said tears cascading down my cheeks. "Which is nice."

"We'll see you again, sweetheart. Don't you worry." Mum told me.

"Get going," Dad said. "Finish this once and for all."

Harry and I nodded as they faded into thin air.

This was it.

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Ash123- Spanks : )**

**KitKatCyn- I'm glad to hear that. It makes me warm and fuzzy in the inside to know that people like to read what I wrote.**

**Magimagus- Yes another long one! I love you :) JK. What are you talking about? Why would I kill Draco? He's a major character, adn you can't kill a major character. Duh, everyone knows that :P How did I do with the Horcrux thing? Was it ok? Not? If you didn't catch it, you got you're wish by the way ;) Yeah, sorry it took so long. The computer died for a long time. I hate computers so much sometimes.**

**BadassAlec- Yeah, I love Dobby. I thought he deserved a little part in that one.**

**x..x.x- thank you! Some more asses will be kicked in the next one too!**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- I will do that, thanks so much!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I won't tell you an thing, you'll have to wait and see. *evil laugh* **

**SiriusBlack345- You should feel special. I'm glad you do. How can one not like Dobby? Much better than RPatz wouldn't you say? P.S. sorry this one took so long.**

**xXxSiriusBlackLuverxXx- :)**

**Oh no Haylee and Harry are going to die! What is going to happen? How is Draco going to react?**


	24. Requiem for a Dream

Requiem for a Dream

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

**I honestly have no idea why this took forever. I just couldn't find the right words to put together. Grr, writing can be so frustrating sometimes. Also, I chose this title because I think the song would make a perfect song for a battle. The Two Tower's remix one though, not the original. That's why I picked it. Sorry for the delay. Oh, remember I changed the timing of the battle. It's in June, not May. **

* * *

"You can't do this you guys!" Hermione screamed at us.

"What else is there Hermione?" I asked. "It has to be done."

"No, there has to be another way!" She shouted.

"Mione, it's Ok," I patted her on the shoulder. "This is how it has to be. Come on, Harry."

"Harry, Haylee stop!" She shouted after us as we started our way to the forest.

"Hermione, stop, if this is what they want to do let them do it." Ron held her back as Harry and Haylee left.

"Ron, how can you say such a thing?" Hermione asked. "We need to do something!"

"What do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"We can't just let them go by themselves. We need to help them!"

"And how are we supposed to do that? Get everyone to race down there and kick some bad guy ass?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on!" Hermione dashed towards the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her. "Hermione, I was joking!"

"I don't care!" She shouted back.

* * *

"Professor Snape," Blaise said. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in the castle?" (AN: I couldn't kill Snape. I love him too much.)

"Don't worry about that Mr. Zabini," Snape replied. "Come, it is almost midnight, and the Dark Lord wants all of his Death Eaters in the forest for when he kills them. We do not want to keep him waiting do we?"

"No, of course not," Blaise agreed. "Let's go mate." He pulled Draco along with him.

"How does Voldemort even know that they are coming to him?" Draco asked Snape. "They're smarter than that. At least, I think they are."

"Because I saw them trekking down to the forest. Now move!" Snape instructed.

It didn't take that long until the three of them arrived at the area where Voldemort was standing along with the other Death Eaters. All were talking amongst themselves about lord knows what.

"Ah," Voldemort said with a nasty smile. "I was wondering when you three were going to get here. Have either of you seen Bellatrix of Jugson? I'm sure they would want to see this."

"No, My Lord I haven't." Snape answered.

"Neither have we." Blaise added while he and Draco went to stand with the others

"Hm, must still be up there having a bit of fun," He said. "Severus, are they coming? It is nearly midnight."

"They are," Snape nodded. "I saw them myself heading this way, and by the looks of things, I would say they were unarmed."

"This should be easier than I thought," Voldemort turned to his loyal followers. "Death Eaters, this is the moment we have been waiting for! In just a few moments, we will have our victory. The chosen ones will be dead, and we will rule the world." Most of the Death Eaters cheerer with him.

"I can't believe this." Draco said so that Blaise was the only one that could hear it.

"Don't worry," Blaise said. "They must have a plan. They can't just come down here willingly. Something should be going through those funky heads of theirs."

"I really hope so." Draco sighed.

"Oh and Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." Blaise smirked.

"Gee, thanks," He rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling that this is going to be the worst birthday ever."

"Ever?" Blaise asked.

"Don't even go there." Draco glared.

"Sorry."

"My Lord," Lucius gasped pointing a long, white, bony finger towards the other end of the forest. "They're here."

With a sickening smile, Voldemort turned and saw two figures coming towards them.

"Harry and Haylee Potter," he said. "The Twins that Lived. Come to die. Any last words?"

Draco and Haylee's eyes caught and held for one another for a brief moment. I love you he read her lips. God, how he wanted to kill Voldemort right then and there, but he could not. That was not his job. Blasie put his hand on Draco's shoulder to make sure he didn't do anything hasty. He knew what was going through his head. He didn't want his best friend to do anything he would regret.

Everyone could see the twins squeeze each others hand and closed their eyes. They were just giving in. What were they thinking?

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

A bright, green light jetted towards them and before anyone knew it. Harry and Haylee Potter were lying on the ground. Dead. (AN: *Gasp* What's going to happen next!)

"It is over!" Voldemort faced his Death Eaters. "The Chosen Ones are finally destroyed. We can continue with what was planned. I want everyone to head up to head up to the castle and take out every Mudblood, Blood Traitor, and Half Blood you can find."

"No need for that My Lord, it seems that everyone has come to see a show." Snape said from his right.

Sure enough, when Voldemort looked up, there were hundreds of people lining the opposite side of the forest, wands raised and ready to fight. That was until they saw the bodies on the ground. (AN: I kind of used that part where in the trailer all of those people were running down the hill. I just made them go there.)

"Your heroes are dead!" he yelled over to them. "You have no one left. Either you can give in willingly and be harmed only a little bit, or we will force you and/or be killed in the process." (AN: Those seem like good options don't you think?)

"My Lord, was it supposed to rain today?" Greyback asked staring up in the sky hearing thunder rumble in the distance.

"What are you-," Voldemort looked into the crowd behind him. "Oh, what do we have here?

"Draco, stop," Blasie said. "He's going to find out."

"Does it fucking matter anymore?" Draco glared back at Blaise who took a step back away from his friend. "She's gone and she's never coming back!"

Blasie looked beyond Draco's shoulder and gulped.

"What, Blaise?"

Blaise didn't reply.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned back around only to come face to face with the Dark Lord who was looking very displeased.

"I knew it!" Voldemort shouted to the high heavens. "Ever since the first meeting. Lucius, did you know that your son is a Blood Traitor?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, My Lord." Lucius looked at his master in a confused manner.

"Did you know that your son had a fling with the Potter girl?" Voldemort glaring, his red eyes staring the man down.

"My Lord, Draco would never-"

"Tell them," Voldemort grabbed hold of Draco's arm. "Tell them all!"

_It's not like it's going to matter know anyway_

"Gladly," he ripped his arm from the Dark Lord's grip. "I, Draco Malfoy, have been dating, Haylee Potter for the passed three years, and it has been the best three years of my life!"

The Death Eaters around him gasped and gaped. Having no idea how to take the news. Draco thought he was going to be killed right on the spot, but that did not happen. So instead, Draco decided that if he was going to go, he might as well go out with a bang. Why not?

"I also helped Harry, Haylee, Ron, and Hermione out of the manor when the Snatchers caught them. Yeah, that was me. Let's see, what else did I do?" He asked himself aloud. "Oh yeah, I killed Nagini, and you were asking about Bellatrix and Jugson right? Well, I left you a present up at the Astronomy Tower."

"Greyback, go to the Astronomy Tower!" Voldemort ordered.

"How dare you?" Lucius spat. "You are no son of mine."

"As far as I'm concerned, I haven't had a father since I turned six years old." Draco exclaimed.

"You do not have what it takes to be a Death Eater." Lucius pulled out a wand.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked. "You don't have a wand. He took it from you."

"I stole one," he said. "Now chose your side."

"Fine, I will." Lucius stared as his son crossed the field to the other side. His son was a traitor and deserved to die just like the rest of them.

"My Lord," Greyback scampered back to Voldemort's side. "My Lord, Bellatrix and Jugson-"

"Yes, what is it Geryback?" He asked.

"They're dead," he panted like the god he was. "Looked pretty gruesome too."

Voldemort's eyes widened. Dead. Bellatrix and Jugson were dead, but how? They were two of his strongest Death Eaters. Skilled and strong. What could have possibly happened? Scanning over the crowd of the 'light side' his eyes landed on the boy standing next to the Weasley and Mudblood. He was smirking proudly.

"Surprise." Draco laughed a cold laugh.

"Greyback!" Voldemort screamed. "Kill him!"

"With pleasure." Greyback growled.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco replied.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Hermione said.

"So, what do I have left?" Hermione watched him walk towards the werewolf. This was suicide.

"Hermione, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let him go. He knows what he's doing." Ron held onto her tight.

"Remember the last time you said that? Remember how that turned out?"

* * *

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've gotten to do anything like this," Greyback said circling Draco, who was just standing there. "I have a feeling that I am going to enjoy this."

_So do I_

A loud rumble of thunder sounded above them. Lightning flashed across the sky, and rain began to fall in large drops. With a loud howl, Geryback jumped at him. He believed that this was going to be an easy feat, but he didn't have any clue of what was going to come. Greyback, thinking that he got the boy in one jump, got off of the ground to see what the damage was. Only to discover that the boy was not there. How was that possible, he was just there?

"Looking for me?" A voice form him asked. Greyback was now confused. No one could get away that quickly.

"You're dead boy!" He leaped again using his wolf like abilities thinking that would be a big advantage.

"I don't think so."

With another growl, Greyback leapt for him again. Draco stood there, arms crossed and a smile on his scared face. This was going to be easier than he thought. He didn't move until Greyback was within ten feet from him, and when Draco did jump away, Greyback stepped back in awe.

"You were the one that killed my dogs!" He said to the beast snarling before him. (AN: Anyone remember?)

Another crash of lightning hit the ground, not far from where everyone was standing. The rain began to fall harder.

Hermione leaned back against Ron's body as she watched the fight happening before her. The two were evenly matched, she wondered how long they would carry on, but she knew that there was only one way for it to stop. She say as the battle progressed, how bad the wounds each one was receiving. This was not going to end well.

Narcissa wanted to do something. Anything, but she knew she could not. That would be suicide right there. Snape, who saw the expression in her eyes, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, Cissy," he whispered. "Greyback won't be able to take much more of this." (AN: He is old after all.)

True to Snape's word, in a matter of moments, Greyback fell to the ground unmoving. Draco, who changed back to normal, was panting, and all bloodied up and bruising. Narcissa noticed the scar over his eye was bleeding again. As was the wounds on his arms, neck, and back.

"Very good, little Malfoy," Voldemort clapped unenthusiastically. "But not good enough I'm afraid. Stupefy! Crabbe, Goyle, hold him down."

The two heavy boys went over to Draco's unconscious form. Goyle, being the smarter of the two, used a dark, counter curse that made Draco come too.

"Get your hands off of me!" He shouted trying to break free from the tight hold, but it was no use. Not even special magic seemed to work.

"It looks like you're out of moves," Both Voldemort and Lucius stood in front of him. "You thought you could help them beat me? Ha, you fool! No one can beat me, Draco. No one! Now if I'm not mistaken, it's your birthday today. How old are you? 18? Well, isn't this the best birthday?" Voldemort asked staring into Draco dark, blue eyes. "But it can't be now can it? Lucius, what do you say we give him his present now?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea, My Lord, "Lucius pulled a thin weapon from his robes. Draco's faced paled. "Brings back memories doesn't it boy?" Lucius handed it over to Voldemort who looked the blade over.

"This is a beautiful sword, Lucius, "he commented. "Only used once correct?" Lucius nodded. "Very well, Draco any final words?" Thunder boomed overhead. "OK than."

In one swift movement, Voldemort took the sword and pierced Draco right through the abdomen. Narcissa let out a loud cry from behind, when Voldemort pulled it back out and Draco crumpled to the ground.

"You'll be with you dear brother soon, Draco." He hissed tossing him aside. (AN: That was mean.)

"I hope you rot in hell." Draco coughed up a large amount of blood before drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

I was lying faced down on the ground. Everything was quiet. There was no sound whatsoever. Strange. Rolling onto my back, I could see mist looming around me. Where was I? Wait, was Harry here too?

"Harry?" I hollered. "Harry, where are you?"

"Haylee," a groan came from my left. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, Harry," I apologized. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

He looked around like I did. The mist started to fade away. As it did, I could begin to make out where we were. We were in King's Cross. No clue why, we just were. However, this King's Cross was different than the one I remembered. The one I knew was loud and filled with people hustling and bustling around. This King's Cross was not. This one was calm and quite. It was kind of nice.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?"

Harry and I spun around to face the one and only Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing dark, blue robes and had a smile on his face.

"Harry, Haylee, you two are wonderful kids. You are both so brave. Come and walk with me."

I was stunned. What was Dumbledore doing here? He was dead. Would that make us dead too?

"Dumbledore, aren't you dead?" Harry took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yes, I am."

"Then wouldn't that make us dead as well?" I asked.

"That is the question isn't it?" He answered. "But I don't believe you are."

"We aren't?" Harry and I asked in unison.

"No, you're not," two new voices came into the mix. "I told you we were going to see you again."

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are here to help you understand everything, Sweetie." Mum told us.

"What do you mean everything?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Dad said. "Go on, Albus."

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted. "This doesn't make any sense. Harry and I were hit with the Killing Curse. We should have died!"

"That's what Dumbledore is going to explain," Mum placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Please continue, Albus."

"You two were the last Horcruxes." He said.

"See, I told you," I hit Harry in the shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right," Dumbledore smiled. "You were the last Horcruxes. Voldemort did not intend of making you them, but he did."

"You know this the entire time didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "But I wanted you two to figure it out."

"And that's what I did," I said. "It was when he tried to kill us the first time wasn't it?"

"That's right." Dumbledore replied.

So Dumbledore knew the entire time that we had to die so Voldemort could be killed once and for all. He seemed to know a lot of things. My vision blurred and a large amount of pain erupted throughout my torso. Letting out a cry of pain, I fell to my knees and held my abdomen tight.

"Haylee, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mum along with the others knelt down by my side.

"My…..stomach…..hurts." I cried.

"Albus, what is going on?" Dad asked.

"Something must be happening out there," he said. "Harry, Haylee you must go back."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he answered. "But this time you will be able to kill Voldemort."

Harry nodded and grabbed my hand in his.

"We are so proud of you." Mum and Dad smiled at us before they vanished from sight.

The smell of wet grass filled my nostrils when I came too. This time Harry was not beside me. I had no clue where he was. Rain was falling in sheets from overhead, and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. There was a loud shout through the trees. Something must have been going on while Harry and I were gone, but what. I knew deep down that it was a bad idea, but I ran towards the voices.

I came to the opening where Harry and I were right before we 'died'. Everything looked the same. Good on one side bad on the other. Looking around from behind a tree branch, I attempted to try and find Harry. To see if he was trying to attempt a sneak attack from behind, but I could not find him anywhere. I could see, Hermione and Ron, Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder. Pointing at something I could not see, and I also spotted Narcissa on the opposite side bawling as well. Snape holding her to keep her from falling down. She too was pointing at something on the ground. The only person I couldn't find was Draco. And that's when it hit me. I couldn't have cared less about who would have seen me, I ran out from my hiding spot to where Hermione and Narcissa were looking. I had a deep felling in my gut about what it was. I just hoped I was wrong.

I wasn't. There on the ground, was Draco, and he looked like he was bleeding to death. I rolled him onto his back. Tears streamed down my cheeks at what I saw.

"Haylee, you're alive." He coughed. Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth while he did.

"Yeah," I said. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Babe, but I'm not looking so good." He winced.

"I can see that."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise." Draco placed a cold hand on the side of my face.

"What promise?" I asked.

"That we would get through this war and go on with our lives."

"Don't you dare say good bye, you're going to be fine." He brushed some tears away.

"Haylee, look at me," he motioned towards his stomach. "There's no way I'm going to be OK."

"Don't say that!" I yelled as best I could.

"I love you, Haylee Maria Potter." He kissed me.

"NO!" I shouted to the high Heavens.

"I love you so much." Draco closed his eyes and his hand fell to the ground.

"Draco!"

"I would have given you my name." Was the last thing he said to me. AN: I think I teared up a bit.)

I sunk to the ground, and cried. He was gone. Forever. And it was all Voldemort's fault.

"Look who came back," His voice said from behind me. "I don't know how you got back, so I'll just have to kill you again."

"Stay away from her!" Harry's voice echoed from above. Was he in the treetops?

"You're back too?" Voldemort asked in surprise. "Why won't you two die?"

"Because we have something that you don't." I got to my feet. "And that is what is going to help us defeat you."

"What would that be?" He asked. "Love? Let me tell you something. Love does not exist. Dumbledore was a fool to tell you that. Nothing can defeat me. No one can beat me!"

"You got that wrong, Voldemort," Harry jumped down from on of the high branches. "Love is the most powerful thing in the world. And together, Haylee and I will defeat you." Voldemort just let out a cold laugh.

"I'd like to see you try," He pulled out his wand as did Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and I shouted.

When the spells connected, there was an explosion of golden beams. That was really weird. I have never seen anything like that before. Then I never would have imagined it to go down this way, but the moment the three spells collided, Voldemort's wand flew from his hand, rolling on the grassy knoll. The beams disappeared, and right on the spot where the Dark Lord once stood, he collapsed. Red eyes rolling into the back of his white head. Lord Voldemort died with Expelliarmus. That is so weird.

I took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did. A rush of relief came over me. The Death Eaters attempted to escape by the Aurors got to them in a flash. Some people on our side began hugging and kissing each other. Happy for the final defeat of the villain, but me, I sunk to the ground again and cried.

* * *

**Sonny13- Coolio. I updated for you, as well as other people. Sorry it took so long :(**

**UndesirableNo.5- :)**

**taokiomi93- Oh yeah, he flipped wouldn't you say? You too! So excited for Christmas! Only five days until Christmas!**

**Ash123- I didn't kill either of them. I didn't see the point in the book or this story. Those deaths were pointless. Why not let them live?**

**KitKatCyn-No I'm going to do one more because I really enjoy my character Haylee, and I still had stuff floating around in my mind. That and I also hated the epilogue. I wanted to end it better. My way. I do think that's weird, tell me if it happens again.**

**thechildofmymother- HAHAHAHAHAHA I think you were the only one to get that. Thank you for getting it! :)**

**DemontaDark- OK was this some more? :P**

**x..x.x- Sorry to burst your bubble, but Harry already knows. He as well as the rest of the kids learned about it in the sixth one. You can find it in the Monster chapter.**

**Magimagus- WHOOOOOOOO another long review. You are officially my favorite. If I didn't tell you that already. I don't remember if I did or not. I will be doing a sequel about what happens after since I have a lot of ideas floating in my head at the moment. Yeah, at the beginning I didn't plan on having Draco killing Nagini, but I liked your idea. I think it worked out rather well. Thanks for that idea :D Did you figure out the Animagus? I hope you caught it.**

**HermioneandMarcus- :P Thank you!**

**BadassAlce- He is such a goodie, but not a complete goodie. That's what makes me like him so much. Yes, I will do another one after this. I couldn't just let it go here could I? Even if there are about five more chapters.**

**SiriusBlack345- I hate RPatz, he is so over rated. He was good in Harry Potter, but that was about it I think. Hope you like this one.**

**Mika97- Sorry about that, but Jess wanted to go out with a bang. So that's what I did. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Yeah, all four of them died :,( So sad. I had to kill some people. I couldn't save them all.**

**xXxSirusBlackLuverxXx- Sorry I tried to go as quick as I could.**

***gasp* what's going to happen next?**


	25. Bring me to Life

Bring me to Life

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to Life- Evanesence _

* * *

**I can tell that a** **lot ****of you are hating on me right now, but think about this people. If I'm doing a sequel, how can Draco die? Duh. Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are so awesome! The next chapter we'll get to see what is going on with Draco so that should be fun.**

* * *

I don't know how long I lay in the grass. It felt like hours. I saw all of the Aurors take the Death Eaters to Azkaban, I watched as Narcissa, Blaise and Snape rushed Draco's body and Apparate to St. Mungo's. I only hoped they weren't too late. Other ministry officials took Voldemort's body away from the grounds. I really wished they would burn it, but I have no idea what they had on their minds.

The sun was beginning to climb over the horizon. The start of a new day. There was even a rainbow when the rain stopped. Which, oddly enough was right when Voldemort died. Weird. One could even call the sunrise a new beginning for our lives as well I guess. Why not, we had nothing to fear anymore. That was one thing to be happy about. I guess.

"Haylee, you can't lay in the grass forever. Why don't you go up to the castle and get a nice, warm shower? Take your mind off some things." Hermione asked.

Turning my head up to them, I saw the worried looks on their faces. I wanted to yell and scream at them. Telling them that I would never be able to get my mind off of what had just happened. But what would that have done? It wasn't their fault. So, I pushed myself up onto my feet and started toward the castle. Hermione was right, what was the point in being in the grass? And a shower sounded like a good idea. Passing them, I noticed Ron and Hermione's hands entwined. About damn time! (AN: Had to let them get together some time.)

I was in no hurry to get up to the castle. What was the point? When I finally did reach the castle, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Seemed like a celebration was going to go down. All of the long tables were gone and the Head's table was gone as well. In its place was a stage just like the one they had for the Yule Ball. Fuck! The Yule Ball. Our first kiss. This wasn't working. Everything in the castle was going to remind me of him. Flipping my hood over my head, I trudged up the moving staircases to the Prefect's Bathroom. No one would be up there and it would be a great place to think. Gotta love having a best friend who knows the password for Prefect's Bathroom.

Stripping off my wet, sticky clothes, I stepped into the shower. The hot water hit my back, soothing some of the sore muscles that built up. Leaning against one of the shower walls, I began playing with the right on my right hand. The light on the inside was still there, but it looked like it could go out at any moment. Spinning it around once or twice, I took it off and placed it on my left hand. He said he would have given me his name. That made me start to cry again. I would have said yes, but know I would not get that chance. We couldn't move on and live our happy lives we wished we were going to have.

Twenty-five minutes later, after my skin got all pruny and gross, I changed into some nice, clean sweatpants and a tank top. Where could I go now? I wasn't ready to go downstairs and celebrate with the others. No, not yet. Where could I go and not be disturbed? That's when the light bulb in my head went off. The Room of Requirement. Perfect, just what I need. Peace and quiet.

_I need some place where I can get away and think. I need a place where I can get away and think. I need a place where I can get away and think._

The door appeared before me and I walked in. Upon closing the door, which disappeared on contact, I stopped and stared. It looked so familiar. The soft, comfy couched were in the same place. The fireplace. The TV. This was supposed to make me not think of Draco. It was doing the complete opposite. There were still DVD cases of which we watched back at Christmas back in sixth year, and there, lying on one of the arms was one of Draco's hoodies. My plan was failing miserably. So, what should I have done? Tried to keep forgetting about him, or give in and let my emotions get the best of me? I gave in. Snatching the sweatshirt, I put it on. God damn, it smelt like him too! (At least it was his Steelers one and not the Red Sox one.) Flopping down onto the couch, I let in a deep breathe and closed my eyes. Trying to remember all of the good times we had together. (AN: Don't be hatin' on my team. Anyone who does with face dire consequences!)

* * *

"Guys, we have a problem!" Ginny rushed over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I can't find Haylee anywhere."

"Did you check the Prefect's Bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and the portrait said she left there about five hours ago."

"What about the common room?" Harry asked.

"Not there either," Ginny said. "Where could she have gone?"

"Well, think about it you guys," Hermione said. "If you were Haylee, where would you want to go?"

"I would want to go somewhere nice and quite," Ron answered. "But where would somewhere like that be in the castle?"

All four of them were in deep though, thinking about places that could fit that description.

"The Room of Requirement!" They said at once.

"But I don't think we should all go. That could be a bit overwhelming don't you think?" Ginny asked.

"I agree," Harry nodded. "I think you and Hermione should go, Ginny. You two know what to do in this kind of situation."

"Alright," Hermione said. "We'll be back. See ya." She kissed Ron's cheek before heading up. Ginny kissed Harry then followed the bushy haired brunette.

_We need to find Haylee. We need to find Haylee. We need to find Haylee._

The door materialized in front of Ginny and Hermione and they stepped inside, and just like they figured, Haylee was on the couch watching the TV. She was saying the words along with the movie.

"The night is a very dark time for me. Nuh uh, not for Alaskan's or dude with night vision goggles," they heard her say. "Thanks for joining me you two."

"Haylee, are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked sitting in the unoccupied couch opposite her. Ginny sat on the arm.

"What do you think?" She rubbed her red, swollen eyes.

"Haylee, everythi-"

"Don't say that Hermione!" Haylee shouted as loud as her voice could, which wasn't that loud at all because of all of the crying she had been doing for the past five of six hours. "Everything's not going to be OK. Draco's dead. The light went out two hours ago."

"OH, Haylee." The two girls embraced her.

"I miss him so much!" She cried into their shoulders. "It's not fair! We were going to get through this and move on with our lives! He wasn't supposed to die."

"Haylee, look at me," Hermione told her. "You are going to be fine. Come downstairs with us to the Great Hall. McGonagall set up an entire party so everyone can celebrate. The Weird Sisters are coming soon."

"Maybe later," she mumbled. "I'll think about it. If you want me. I'll be in the common room."

"Sure, come on Ginny," They stood, exiting the room. Leaving Haylee alone again.

"So did you get her to come?" Ron asked once they returned.

"Do you think we did?" Ginny asked him. "Face it guys, there's only one thing that is going to get her out of there."

"I wish we could do something to help." Harry said.

"We all do Harry," Hermione patted him on the back. "We all do."

* * *

**BadassAlec- Good, I never thought that I could make others cry. I guess I'm better at writing than I believed. Do you really thinkn he's going to stay dead?**

**K8HALMAN- Of course I'm going to bring him back, but the question is how? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Magimagus- I had to spice it up a little bit didn't it? Yes, Draco was the Animagus, and he is a wolf. There is a picture of it on my profile so you can go look at it if you want. There are still some chapters left before the sequel so hold your horses girlie. Don't get ahead of me. :P You should feel giddy, keep on giving me long reviews. I love it!**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Sweet! I like that! Makes me feel like I'm reaching into all of you people's emotions and stuff like that. He will so don't worry.**

**SiriusBlack345- Thank you. Means that I'm doing my job. Keeping you all on edge. I think you will like what I do for 'my' ending.**

**UndesirableNo.5- Thanks a bunch! :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I had to do something to get a good reaction. And this was it. I still have something else up my sleeve, but I won't give that away just yet.**

**taokiomi93- That's what I like to here. Hope you like this one as well.**

**Mystic- Really, you think it's that good? Well thank you. I really appreciate that. Enjoy the next one as well.**

**blondieluver612- They do deserve to be happy don't they? No fake, they will get together. Somehow.**

**thechildofmymother- I will, I try every chance I get. I think there are at least three or four more I will put in somewhere. Don't worry. *RUMBLEROAR!***

**alicam- Merry Christmas to you too. I am so excited! Four more days! And you are right ;P**


	26. Saving Me

Saving Me

Chapter Twenty- Five

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me_  
_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_  
_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_  
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_  
_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_  
_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_  
_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And all I need from you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_  
_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_  
_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Savin' Me- Nickelback_

* * *

**Oh my goodness. So many reviews in so little time. Thanks you guys! That means a lot to me. I think you guys will like this chapter. Some of you were looking forward to it. I also took a scene at the end from Bruce Almighty. I love that movie, and I thought it would fit. Three or four more chapters left. I don't know if I will update again before Christmas or not. So, if not, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

* * *

The moment Narcissa, Snape, and Blaise Apparated in; the healers took Draco's body immediately. The one healer showed them to a waiting room, where she explained that if anything were to happened, the three of them would be the first to know. Blaise took the chair furthest in the corner. He placed his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Narcissa and Snape sat two seats down. That was when she began to breakdown again.

"Cissy, you need to breath," Snape said. "Calm down."

"So much blood," she sobbed. "He is going to die, Severus."

"You don't know that," he replied. "These are the best healers in the world. They should be able to fix this."

Snape didn't say anything after that because he knew that he made a tint white lie. Sure the healers in the building may have been the best, but Draco had been bleeding for a very long time before they could get to him. He just hoped with all of his being that they were not too late.

They continued to wait in the room for what seemed like hours. No one dared to say anything for there was nothing to say. Narcissa's cries quieted down and Blaise stared at the bare, white wall. Snape began pacing in front of them going back and forth and back and forth. What was taking so long?

"Excuse me," A deep male voice coughed getting their attention. "I take it that you are here for Draco Malfoy."

"Yes," Narcissa jumped to her feet and rushed to the healer. "Is he OK? Is he going to make it?"

"Follow me please," he did not answer her question. He just led them down the vacant hallway. They came to the last door on the left. "We've healed the wounds shut and fixed his internal organs that were punctured."

"So is he going to be OK?" Blaise asked again.

"I'm afraid not," he explained. "He lost too much blood. I was amazed to see that he was still alive when you brought him here, but we gave him a potion that could give him some time. He wanted to have a few words with you before he was gone."

Pushing the doors open, Narcissa went to the hospital bed. Blaise and Snape followed suit. The men stood at the end of the bed while Narcissa pulled up a chair and sat by her son's side. She took his hand in hers. It was cold from the lack of blood in his system. Not as cold as it was back at the manor, but colder than it should be.

"I'm not dead yet you know," Her heart leaped at the voice. "What's going on, what's with all the long faces?"

"Good to see he still has his sense of humor," Blasie said. "Do you remember anything, mate?"

"Sadly," Draco nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Not that long, but if seemed like days for me." Narcissa said with a teary smile.

"Oh mum, don't cry," he gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I'll be fine. I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone. I want you to be happy. Voldemort's dead and Lucius is in Azkaban. He is in Azkaban right?"

"Yes," Snape answered. "Aurors took him along to Azkaban with almost all of the other Death Eaters."

"Almost?" Draco asked.

"Some got away," he replied. "But it's nothing to worry about. They weren't that much of Death Eater's to begin with anyway."

"That's not good. That means that-"Draco held his head as his vision began to get cloudy. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"The potion's wearing off," he said. "That means I only have about five minutes left. OK, I have some things to tell you all, so hear me out. Mum, I want you to get over my death. You got through this war. Lucius isn't here to ruin your life anymore. Live it. Snape, I want you to look out for her. Just in case something happens since I won't be around anymore, and Blaise," he paused as his vision continued to blur. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Blasie asked.

"I want you to tell the guys. Tell them that they are the best friends that I've ever had. I want you to spit all of my stuff with them. I know that Levi always wanted my 360. So he can have it. And then," Draco closed his eyes.

"Draco, what? Come on man, don't leave us yet." Blasie said a bit too loud.

"I …want you to…tell…Haylee that I love her. I love her so…much. And then I want…you to tell…..Harry…Ron and Hermione that….I'm sorry. For everything. Can you…..do that for me?"

"Of course I can," Blasie sniffed tears away. "You- Draco!"

"You guys are the best." Draco Malfoy spoke for the last time. (AN: A lot of you hate me know don't you?)

"Draco." Narcissa brushed his hair back form his eyes running along the scar that her damned husband gave him when he was very young. The eyes that she would never see again.

The door opened from behind them, and the healer that showed them in looked at their saddened expressions.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I need to have a word with you about what you want to do with the body." He said.

"I have to go," Blasie said. "I have some errands to run."

"Be careful, Blaise." Narcissa said.

"I will."

* * *

The light was bright, but not as bright as people may think. There was no pain where he was. Wherever he was. All he could see was white. White walls. White ceiling. White floor. White light.

"About time you woke up, son," A voice said from behind him. "We were getting worried."

"We?" He asked.

"We've been watching you Draco Malfoy," The man before him said. "And I have to say it was a fun ride."

"I would have to agree wouldn't you say, James?" That was a new voice, one that Draco did not hear before.

"I would have to agree, Lily." That one was too.

"What going on?" Draco asked.

"You are in Heaven, Draco Malfoy." The woman, Lilly told him.

"Yeah, I kind of got that much," he ran a hand through his hair. "So I really am dead?"

"No one can live through being stabbed by a sword and lying in the grass bleeding to death. Not even wizards I'm afraid," the first man said. "Yes, you are dead."

"Great." Draco mumbled.

"Is he here yet? Is he here yet?" Another excited voice shouted running towards them appearing from the white clouds around them. "Drake, you got so big!"

Draco's head turned in surprise. That voice he knew. He knew it very well, but it had been such a long time since he heard it. "Adian." He gasped. (AN: Had to bring him back too at some point.)

There right before him was his four year old brother. The same blonde hair and grey, blue eyes shining up at him. A large smile was on the little boys face. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. Draco was at a lose of words. He lost his brother twelve years ago on this very day. Never in his wildest dreams would he believe that he would be seeing his brother again.

"Are you going to hug me or what?" Adian asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Come here, Short Stuff." Draco laughed kneeling down as Adian ran into his arms.

"I hate that name." Adian said as a matter of factly.

"I know," Draco said. "I can't believe this. I never thought that I would see you again."

"I never thought I would either, but then God came up to me when I was playing in the sand box with some of my friends that you were coming, I got excited." Adian smiled hugging him even tighter.

"I can see that," Draco said. "Wait a minute. You're really him?"

"The One." God nodded before him.

"Wow," he said. "Wait then you two. Lily and James. As in Lily and James Potter?"

"Sharp as a marble this one," James chuckled. "Yes, we are."

"We've been watching you," Lily said. "And what can I say? What a great catch my daughter had made."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Adian asked.

"Had, Adian," Draco told him. "I had a girlfriend."

"My goodness you four, we are in Heaven we are supposed to be happy," God said. "Now, we were going to go on a little field trip. Would you like to come, Draco? Adian?"

"Where to?" Adian asked. "I like field trips."

"To Hogwarts of course," James spoke. "Want to see what is going on now that the Wizarding World is now at peace again."

"I want to go," Adian announced. "I've never been to Hogwarts before."

"Shall we then?" God asked. "All right."

Adian held onto his brother's hand tightly as the scene around them swirled into a picture of color. They were at Hogwarts.

"That was fast." Draco said.

"Come, we have a lot to see." The adults headed to the Great Hall.

"This is going to be good." Adian giggled from Draco's side.

Inside the Great Hall were hundreds of people. Draco didn't know that the Great Hall could fit that many people, but it did. All of which we laughing, dancing, and having a good time celebrating. That was when Draco spotted the four sullen Gryffindors at the far end of the hall. They were taking about something, or someone.

"Who are they?" Adian asked.

"You can go have a look around, just make sure you are back here soon, or we'll head back without you." God said to them.

Agreeing, Draco and Adian walked over to them.

"She's been up there the entire day. This is insane!" Harry said.

"Harry, let her go, she's having a rough time." Ginny put her hand on his.

"Guys look, it's Zabini," Ron pointed. "He was with Malfoy wasn't he?"

"Yeah, maybe he came back with some good news." Harry replied.

"Not likely." Hermione and Ginny whispered.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure man, have a seat." Ron answered.

"Thanks," Blaise took the only empty seat left. "This isn't easy for me to say, but Draco's dead."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Yeah, I know," he went on. "But before he passed on he told me that he wanted me to tell you guys something. For him you know."

"OK."

"He wanted to let you know that he was sorry. For everything that has happened." Blaise finished.

"He wanted you to tell us that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Woah."

"Hey, that's Blasie. He got tall too." Adian said.

"We all did, Adian," Draco replied. "Come on, there's one more place that I want to go."

"OK." Adian grasped Draco's hand again before heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where are we going now?" Adian asked.

"I just need to see someone." Draco answered.

"Oh, is it your girlfriend?"

Draco stopped before the Fat Lady and looked down at him. The same smirk that he had was plastered on this small face.

"Yes."

"You know we can walk through that right?" Adian asked.

"We can?"

"Yeah, follow me." Adain went through first.

"This is so weird." Draco muttered waling through the wall.

"About time," Adian said when Draco came through to the other side. "You take forever."

"Sorry, Short Stuff."

"Hey!"

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time left." Draco picked his brother up and went up the stairs to the girls dorms.

The only dorm where Haylee could be that made any sense was the seventh year one. So when they came to the door. Instead of walking through it, Adian pushed open the door.

"What happened to walking through things?" Draco asked.

"This is more fun. She'll know that something is in the room with her this way," Adian explained. "Duh."

Draco chuckled and followed Adian into the room. He was never in the Gryffindor Common Room before let alone a dorm room. This was nothing like the Slytherin ones that's for sure. The Slytherin dorms were plane and boring. Just colors of silver, black, and green. The Gryffindor dorms were not. They were so warming. Gold and red everywhere.

The seventh year dorm was empty. The beds were all made. Trunks were all packed on the beds. There was no sign of anyone in there. Not that Draco could see anyway. He was about to give up, until Adian got his attention.

"There's someone over there on the window sill. She's crying. Can I go give her a hug?" He asked.

Draco's heart dropped. She was here! He would have realized that on his own if he just walked two feet and looked at the wall. Boy was he stupid.

"Why's she so sad?" Adian asked. "Oh, she's your girlfriend. She's very pretty."

"I know," Draco smiled. "One of the many great things that I love about her."

"You love her?" Adian asked.

"With my entire being," He answered. "Shh, listen."

"Why did you have to go, Draco?" Haylee cried looking out at the sky. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I'd change it if I could." He walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" Adian asked.

"Shh."

"Oh God, why did he have to die?" She asked. "I love him so much. I want him to come back, but I know that's impossible. Not even wizards can make people come back from the dead."

"I want to come back to, Baby," Draco sat on the other side of her. "You have no idea."

"Why did Voldemort have to kill him?"

"He was going to do it anyway. It was only a matter of time."

"I would have said yes," she said. "We would have gotten married. Had a family and be happy. But that can't happen anymore."

"Would have said yes to what?" Adian asked.

"Adian I-"

"There's nothing left for me anymore." She said tears falling down her face.

"Yes there is," Draco placed is hand on her cheek. Haylee jumped with a start. "You have your brother, your friends."

Haylee looked at the empty spot beside her. It was in fact empty, but why did she have that feeling of someone watching her? Her cheek was cold. It felt like someone or something touched her. She put her hand on top of her cheek and cried some more. Draco's hand warmed from under her touch. If only she could know that he was there.

"Draco." Haylee whispered aloud.

"Drake we have to go." Adian pulled on his arm.

"OK," He stood kissing Haylee's temple. "I love you."

Haylee looked over at the empty seat and continued to cry.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get back," God smiled. "We were almost going to leave without you. Ready to head back?"

"No, but I guess we have to," Adian frowned. "I was liking this field trip."

"I'm sorry, Adian," God said. "Maybe you'll be able to come back some other time."

"OK!" The little boy smiled.

"Let's go." The world faded around the five of them again, and before they knew it, they were all back in Heaven.

"Now there is only one order of business to take care of." God said facing Draco.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Haylee,"God said. The way he said it made Draco want to fall to the floor and cry for hours. "Do you want her back?"

Draco looked into his eyes. Did he? Absolutely, but was it the right thing to do? He saw Lily and James smiling at them. James holding Lily in his arms. He imagined that they would want him to go back to her. They would want their daughter to be happy.

"No," he thought it through carefully. Causing James and Lily to do a double take. God stared. "I want her to be happy. No matter what that means. I want her to find someone who will treat her with all the love that I tried to give her. I want her to meet someone who will see her always the way I do." I tear fell over his scar less face. Lily was crying as well.

"I'm gonna get right on that," God smiled. "Adian is there anything you want to say to your brother?"

"Drake, I want you to know that I love you. You're the best big brother in the world." He said.

"I love you too, Adian." Draco hugged his brother tight lifting him off the ground.

"I want you to know that I'll always be with you," he looked into Draco's eyes. "Right here." Adian put his hand on Draco's heart. It started to glow.

"Take care of my baby, Draco." Lily smiled.

"I plan to." Draco grinned.

"I'll be watching you boy." James said.

"I believe that," He looked back at God. "Thank You."

"Don't thank me," he said. "Thank them."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Domi vivere." God said before Draco fell to the ground unconscious. (AN: Latin for back home alive.)

* * *

**taokiomi93- Thank you so much! I never thought I would be able to get that reaction from people. Guess that means my writing is getting better doesn't it? Let me know if you cry in this one? I know I did.**

**Magimagus- It was a bit short, it was a filler mainly. This one has more substance in it. I never thought of the black and white thing, but yeah that makes sense. You're a sharp one you are. When I do the next one I'll be sure to ask you for your help. I'm beginning to write the sequel, and I'm stuck. You wouldn't happen to be good at writing _those _kinds of scenes would you? Just wondering? If not that's cool.**

**HogwartsCreations- It's not over yet, three or four more chapters left!**

**Sonny13- It is :'(**

**HermioneandMarcus- thank you. Hope you like this one.**

**Ash123- It was I know, but thank you for liking it!**

**SiriusBlack345- I couldn't kill him. I love him too much. **

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Thanks!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Going for three. Did it work?**

**KitKatCyn- That is so weird! Freaking me out a bit now too. Did you get Savin' Me this time? MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**UndesirableNo.5- OK!**

**thechildofmymother- Been watching AVPM and AVPS getting all of the quotes I want to use. You shall be pleased. If you didn't read yet, go to Year 5 and read the first chapter. There's one in there too. Voldemort out! **


	27. I'm Free

I'm Free

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right _  
_If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight _  
_We only get one chance _  
_But nothing ties our hands _  
_You're what I want _  
_Listen to me _  
_Nothing I want _  
_Is out of my reach _

_Chorus _  
_(I'M FREE) _  
_HEAVEN HELPS THE MAN who fights his fear _  
_Love's the only thing that keeps me here _  
_You're the reason that I'm hanging on _  
_My heart's staying where my heart belongs _  
_(I'M FREE) _

_Running away will never make me free _  
_And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee _  
_But I wanna hold you now _  
_And I won't hold you down _

_I'm shaking the past _  
_Making my breaks _  
_Taking control _  
_If that's what it takes _

_Chorus_

_I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)- Kenny Loggins_

* * *

**I hope you all had an awesome Christmas. I know I did. Sorry, this one took forever! Grrrrrrr. Computer broke...again. I hate this thing so much! I feel that the song I picked for this chapter is perfect. I think you all should listen too it at some point. Only two chapters left. I think, I might do three. Not sure just yet.**

* * *

Draco's eyes shot open. He was back in the hospital, but why? He died didn't he? And there has never been a report of anyone coming back from the dead, but he did. No one was in the room when he sat up in his bed. As a matter of fact, he couldn't hear any voices out in the hallway either. That was very odd. This was a hospital, shouldn't there be healers everywhere?

Getting out of bed, Draco noticed the blood stains on the sheets and his shirt. And boy was it disgusting. Dark, dried blood caked on them. Was that what he was wearing when he got stabbed? He couldn't remember, it felt so long ago when it had happened. However, if he were to get out of here, he would need to find someone. Peering out of the doorway, Draco saw an older woman healer coming his way. Good, now he would be able to leave.

"Excuse me," he walked up to her. "Could you help me?"

"Of course dear, what do you need?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find the healer who was in my room. I think he left with my mother and Godfather." Draco explained.

"Sure thing, what room were you in?"

"1408." (AN: Great movie!)

The healer dropped her clipboard that fell to the floor with a loud clap. Whipping out her wand from her robes, she casted a patronus, which made the form of a raven, and gave it a message.

"Healer Adams, get up here this instant a miracle has just occurred!" The raven cawed and flew towards the elevators. "Healer Adams will be here momentarily. Why don't you go back to your room and wait for him there? I'll be in to check your vitals."

With a nod, Draco retreated back into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking," the healer came back into the room. "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago," Draco answered while the healer checked his vision. "Why?"

"You do understand that you were dead right?" She pointed out.

"I do," he nodded. "How long was I gone?"

"I don't think I would be the best person to answer that," she took his blood pressure and temperature. "Well, your blood pressure is good. 120 over 80 and your temperature is fine. A little low, but nothing to be too worried about."

"That's good news."

"Heidi, what's the matter?" Healer Adams came into the room with Narcissa and Snape in toe. "Your patronus sounded urgent."

"It is." She said.

"What's going on here?" Narcissa asked. "Wha- Draco!"

"Hey, mum," Draco smiled at her. "Miss me?"

"Oh, my baby!" She was by his side in an instant hugging him tightly.

"Mum, can't breath," Draco said. "Yes, it's good to see you too."

"I can't believe this," Narcissa whipped a stray tear from her cheek. "This truly is a miracle."

"When did you wake up, Draco?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, maybe fifteen minutes ago," he answered getting to his feet. "Now, I don't know about you all, but I'd like to get out of here and go back to the manor and clean myself up. And there's this so called 'party' going on at Hogwarts. I'd like to get to that as well."

"How do you know about the party?" Snape asked.

"Well, let's just say," he smirked. "A little birdie told me. Can we leave now?"

"Can we?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't see why not," Healer Adams answered. "Go ahead."

"Awesome."

"You two go ahead," Snape told them. "I'll be at Hogwarts when you arrive."

"Bye Severus."

"Bye Snape."

"Bye." Snape waved them off before Dissaparating, and Draco and Narcissa Dissaparated away back to the manor.

* * *

"It's really quiet now isn't it?" Draco asked.

"It is," Narcissa agreed. "I kind of like it this way don't you?"

"Kind of," he said. "If you would excuse me, I need to get out of these bloody clothes." He started off towards his room.

"…can't believe he's gone." Draco heard voices come from within his room. Was that Brayden?

"Neither can I," Was that Levi in there? "It just doesn't seem real does it?"

"At least we have all of out memories," That was Conner. "Our time on the road."

"The times at the beach." Levi added.

"Oh, and remember the time when we were chased by all those fan girls in LA?" Blasie asked. "That was the best."

"Those were good times weren't they?" Draco asked coming through the door. Surprising them all. "Hey guys, miss me?"

"Draco!" The four of them jumped from their seats. They all rushed to him and crushed him in a group hug taking away some of his air supply. "How? What? When?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you guys too," Draco laughed. "Now get off of me. I'm gross and need a shower."

Shower that sounded really good. Grabbing a clean shirt and a pair of pants from the closet, Draco left the four men to talk amongst themselves.

"Blaise did you lie to us?" Brayden asked.

"No," Blaise shook his head. "I saw him die. I swear!"

"Then how did he come back?" Levi asked.

"I have no idea," Blaise shook his head. "I never heard of a wizard who came back to life."

"I haven't either." Conner agreed.

"Guys, I know that me coming back from the dead is beyond weird, but can we not talk about it right now? I want to move on from this. Besides, I hear that there is a party at the castle." Draco explained coming back into the room.

"That was quick, dude." Conner stated.

"Well, I want to go as soon as possible. The less time I can be in this house, the better," he said. "What do you think boys, do you think Hogwarts could use some entertainment?"

"I don't know, dude," Brayden said. "We haven't done anything like that in a while. And when I mean we, I mean everyone but you."

"Come on it will be fun," Draco replied. "It's our thing isn't it? Just as long as someone doesn't mess us up."

"Hey!"

"I think it would be kind of fun," Blaise chipped in. "Show Hogwarts the real us, right Draco?"

"That's what I was thinking," he nodded. "What about you three?"

"Why not?" Levi said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Conner replied.

"Great," Draco smiled. "What do you day we make a grand entrance? See the look on everyone's faces when I come back."

"Bet a lot of people will shit their pants." Blaise chuckled.

"You think?"

"Hey, are we just going to stand here and talk or are we going to go?" Brayden asked.

"I was wondering where you got off too," Narcissa came into the room. "You're all ready to go I take it by all of the arguing up here."

"We weren't arguing, Mrs. M," Brayden told her. "We were just having a loud discussion."

"I thought so."

"Are you going to go too, Mrs. M?" Levi asked. "You always were one for a great show."

"I will in due time," She said. "There are just a few things I have to do here first. Then I will come and watch you guys."

"Awesome." Conner replied.

"Haylee doesn't know about that does she?" She asked her son.

"Not really, she was joking around before when she saw a picture of us, but I don't think she knows about us. She'll laugh though." Draco answered.

"Everyone is going to laugh," Blasie announced. "In a good way though because we're awesome."

"Yes we are," Brayden agreed. "See you later Mrs. M."

"Draco, hold on a moment," she stopped him before they got to the garage. "I have something for you that you might need."

"What's that?" He asked.

"This." she handed him the box that came a few days ago.

"What's in it?" Draco asked shaking the box up and down.

"You have to open it to find out."

"Duh," Brayden hit him in the back. "You little shit."

Rolling his eyes, Draco ripped the tape from the box; pulling the cardboard flaps up he reached in and pulled out a small velvet box. (AN: What could it be?)

"Mum, how did you know?" He asked looking at what was inside the box.

"You really shouldn't leave papers lying around. You never know who might see them," she said. "Could you imagine what would have happened if your father saw that clipping and not me?"

"You really shouldn't have, mum. It was going to be a surprise." Draco replied.

"I believe it will be a surprise. Now get going," she opened the door. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye, Mrs. M!" Levi, Conner and Brayden hollered.

"Have fun!" She smiled and waved before heading back into the house.

"Alright boys," Draco started his bike. "I say were travel at super sonic speed so we get there really fast. Blaise you lead. I'll stay in the back. Give everyone a show you know." The five of them put their helmets on and Blasie gave the thumbs up. All of them revved up the bikes and drove towards Hogwarts at super sonic speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in the Great Hall listening to the Weird Sisters rocking it out.

"There has to be a way to get here down here." Harry went on. He was determined to get his sister down to the hall with everyone else and have a good time.

"Harry, let it go," Ginny told him. "She'll come down when she's ready."

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Ron asked from out of the blue.

"Hear what?" Harry asked. "I don't hear anything."

"I hear it, too," Hermione said. "It sounds like engine fire or something. Come on, let's go check it out."

"I still don't hear anything." Harry stated.

"It's coming from the courtyard!" Ginny shouted which turned a lot of heads.

"The four of them along with almost everyone else in the Great Hall stormed out into the courtyard. Nothing was there Harry noted, but then, five different colored motorcycles appeared before them all.

"That was so cool." Harry heard a few other students say from behind him.

The one in the front of the group of five took off his helmet, and to Harry's surprise it was Blasie Zabini. Bailey ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I was getting worried about you," she said. "Who are they?"

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet, Brayden Collins, Levi Richards, and Conner Bernard." Blasie introduced the boys as they each took off their helmets as well.

"Then who's that?" Harry asked pointing to the other one who still had his helmet on.

"Oh, you know him, Potter," Blaise nodded as the final person took off their helmet.

Everyone gasped.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione and Ginny asked. "How is that possible?"

"You're supposed to be dead." Harry said.

"Keyword being supposed to, Potter," Draco smirked. "It seems like everyone is out here."

"Almost everyone." Ginny said.

"I see," he said. "Where is she?"

"Gryffindor Common room," Hermione answered. "Password is Valiant."

"Thanks, Hermione!" Draco replied before sprinting as fast as he could back up to the castle.

"Did he just call you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She wondered.

"Nothing."

"Looks like we're going to get our Haylee back." Ginny smiled.

"Looks like it. Can we go back into the Great Hall now? I'm starving." Ron asked.

"Oh Ron," Hermione giggled. "Something's never change."

* * *

**Who likes Daughtry?**

**Child Of The Night Wolves13- I know, I'm sorry. Everyone hated me. But he's back now, so it's all good! I couldn't let him die. That would be too horrible.**

**valkirevixen- okokokokokokokokokokokokok Here's some more! Hope you liked it.**

**Magimagus- Yeah, this one was short too, but that's ok. It's about what's in it. Not how long it is. At least, that's what Jess told me. Yeah, I thought of that, but I wanted to change it up you know, and I believe I did just that wouldn't you say? You're 13? Really? I never would have guessed that. That's alright, you don't have too if you don't want. I'm not even sure I want to put those kinds of things into the sequel anyway. It might make me lose some readers. No, I'm not going to set Narcissa up with Snape. That would be really weird. **

**BadassAlec- That's good news. I don't like it when people are mad at me.**

**HermioneandMarcus- Why thank you my friend, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Mystic- :P**

**IloveDracomorethanJohnnyDepp- Good, I'm glad that you are happy. I like it when people are happy with me. And I am going to do a sequel after this one. There are some loose ends that I need to put together.**

**DemontaDark- Don't kill me! Then I couldn't write anymore. That would suck for you people. **

**Sonny13- Thanks! :D**

**Mika97- How can someone hate that song? It's soooooooooooo good! Do I need to have words with your brother? **

**thechildofmymother- Yup, you got it! Oh, Jess gave me the coolest Christmas present the other day. It's a t-shirt that says Little D Goes To Pigfarts. And then it has picture of Draco on Rumbleroar. So totally awesome!**

**KitKatCyn- That's good news. I was getting freaked out for a bit!**

**SiriusBlack345- Hahahaha Thank you. It took me a while to get the words just right. Haylee is a mess, but she won't be for long now will she? I couldn't let him be gone. Then there wouldn't be a sequel.**

**xXMizz Alec VoltuirXx- Spanks! :P**


	28. I'd Come for You

I'd Come for You

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

_Just one more moment,_  
_Thats all that's needed,_  
_Like wounded soldiers,_  
_In need of healing_  
_Time to be honest_  
_This time I'm pleading_  
_Please don't dwell on it _  
_'Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,_  
_But it doesnt matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_  
_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_By now you know that,_  
_I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded_  
_But now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing_  
_Now I'm believing_  
_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_  
_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_  
_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home_  
_Here and now, this I vow _

_By now you know that,_  
_I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you,_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as theres still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,_  
_You know id always come for you_

_I'd Come for You- Nickelback_

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Who stayed up to watch the ball drop? I kind of did. I was over at Jess' and we watched Merlin. I am in love with Arthur! Here's my random thing to say today. While watching Merlin, I noticed that Arthur could very well make a good older looking Draco. Does anyone agree with me? I'm debating to us that for the sequel. You know for the aging factor. None of that movie shit because that's just gross. Anyway, that's my random thought. Go ahead and read now! **

**P.S. Watching the Steelers crushing the Browns. They're going to the Super Bowl this year. I can feel it! WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

* * *

The castle was empty. No one was wondering the halls. No ghosts were floating through the air. Everyone was making it back to the Great Hall. The Weird Sisters began playing again, and the music echoed through the desolate corridors. It took a few moments, but Draco got to the Gryffindor Common Room in record breaking time.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked him.

"Valiant." Draco answered her.

With a stern nod, the portrait swung open and Draco stepped inside. It was the same as it was when he and Adian were there earlier. Not a big surprise really. Quickly, Draco went up the stairs and headed towards the room where he knew Haylee would be. Once he got to the door, Draco stopped and listened to the melody coming from within the room.

"…_.__You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

_Where are you?_  
_I need you_  
_Don't leave me here on my own_  
_Speak to me_  
_Be near me_  
_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger_  
_Only to my eye_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_Don't leave my side_  
_It's not fair_  
_Just when I found my world_  
_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me_  
_You left with a smile_  
_Mistaken, your sadness_  
_Was hiding inside_  
_Now all that's left_  
_Are the pieces to find_  
_The mystery you kept_  
_The soul behind a guise….."_

(AN: Song is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson.)

Draco pushed open the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt. He watched as Haylee sung out while she stared out into the bright, sunny sky. At least she wasn't crying at the moment. That was a plus.

When I finished singing, I let out a loud sigh. My throat hurt a lot. Just like my heart and soul. It's funny how something as simple as song lyrics can mean so much. I had lost track of time. I had no idea how long I was up in this room, but I really didn't care. Did it matter? I wasn't going to leave anyway. I could already hear the Weird Sisters jamming' out in the Great Hall. They weren't even playing any new songs. It wasn't anything fun and exciting. McGonagall should get a new band. That would be fun. It was at that point that I felt a presence walk up behind me. Great, someone else wanting me to come out and go have 'fun'. It was probably Harry this time.

"Harry, I'm not coming down. No matter how hard you try," I told him without turning around. "Can you please just leave? I'm not in the mood right now."

"Fine," my eyes grew wide. I knew that voice, but there was no way that that could be possible. "I though you would have been happy to see me, but I guess not."

This was not happening. There was no way. I was not going crazy. There was no way that Draco could be in the room with me. He was dead and no one can come back form the dead. Once you're gone you're gone. I placed my head in my hands. I was not going crazy. I was not going to be put in the crazy house.

"I must be hearing things," I muttered to myself. "Draco is not here with me."

"Haylee, you're not crazy. I'm right here," I continued to hear his voice. It was coming closer. "Look at me."

"No!" I shouted covering my ears. "Draco's dead. This is all in my mind."

"I'm not dead, Haylee. Not anymore," I could feel warm breath on my neck. "Turn around."

"You're not here Draco." I cried. I didn't even know that I had any tears left. I though I shed them all.

"Hay," hands were now on my shoulders. "I am."

"How?" I put mine over his. "You died."

"I did, but now I'm back." He said.

I didn't want to look, in case I would be disappointed at not seeing anything. Which I was one hundred percent sure that I would be, but everything felt so real. So, I turned around and came face to face with that man that I loved with my entire being. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was there. With me.

"Tell me this is real," I whispered. "I don't think I can handle that."

"It is Hay," Draco held me in his arms. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Putting you through all of this."

"But you're back and that's all that matters." I smiled for the first time that day while more tears fell from my eyes; however, this time they were happy tears not sad ones.

"Promise me one thing." he said whipping my tears away with his thumbs. "

"What?"

"No more crying. You've been doing that too much today." How did he know that?

"How do you know?"

"It's my little secret." He smirked.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too," His lips captured mine. I missed this. "Do you think you can leave this room now?"

"Maybe," I answered. "Can I change first? I've been in these clothes all day."

"Sure," Draco stood. "I'll wait for you in the common room."

"Thank you." I love him so much!

Going over to my bag that I had thrown onto one of the beds, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a cute red top. It may be June outside, but it's not 98 degrees outside. I could still wear jeans. What was the date today anyway? Yesterday was the fourth, so that would make today the fifth. Fifth, fifth why did that date ring a bell? Oh my wizard god! It's Draco's birthday today. How could I be so stupid? (AN: 98 degrees. HAHAHAHAH)

Draco was sitting on one of the couches staring at the fire when I came down the steps. I wonder what was going through his mind. Whatever it was, my have disappeared when I sat beside him. I still couldn't grasp the fact that he was really here with me. It seemed too surreal. But I couldn't complain. He even looked better then before. I don't know how, but the scars on his face were gone. It made me wonder what the healers did to him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "You look good in my sweatshirt by the way." (AN: Same one as before, and because I said so. They're going to the Super Bowl baby!)

"I make anything look good," I joked. "So, about this party? Everyone was saying how great it is, is it really that amazing?"

"I don't know," Draco answered taking my hand in his. "I got here and came straight up to you. The Weird Sisters are here though, but I think they are a bit overrated."

"So do I." I agreed.

"Do you mind if we take a quick stop before we get to the Great hall?" He asked. "I want to show you something."

"I guess so."

I wasn't sure where Draco was taking me. I didn't recognize the hallways at all. That was until we got to our destination. I hadn't been here in the longest time. Since the Yule Ball I would say.

"We haven't been here in ages," I said. "This place still has the best view. Better than the Astronomy Tower for sure."

"It sure does." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Why was he so nervous?

"Draco, you can tell me." I ran my hand through his hair. I loved doing that.

"Fine," he kissed my forehead. "Haylee, you know I love you right?"

"Right." Great, now I was getting nervous.

"Haylee," Draco took my hands in his. "You mean the world to me and I can't live my life without you."

"Haylee Maria Potter," Draco got down onto one knee and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" (AN: Sonny13 and BadassAlec are so smart.)

"Yes!" I answered.

Oh my god! This was officially the best day ever! It was like a dream come true. Wrapping my arms around Draco's neck, he held me tight and slid the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful ring. I don't think I have ever been this happy. (AN: Picture of ring in profile.)

"Happy Birthday." I added.

"Thank you," he said. "I thought this was the worst birthday, but I'm changing my mind. I love you."

"I love you, too." After about ten minutes, we headed down to the party.

* * *

"Do you think he'll get her down here?" Harry asked.

"Uh huh." Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they're here." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry turned to look at the entrance, and sure enough his sister and Malfoy were coming towards them hand in hand; both of which looked incredibly happy for some reason.

"Have you ever seen them look that happy?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't," Hermione answered. "I wonder what's up."

"I think we're about to find out," Ginny said. "About time you got down here Missy. What took so long? Draco went up there over half an hour ago."

"Nothing special." I shrugged.

"Welcome back, Haylee," Blasie and Bailey walked up to us. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Thanks, Blasie," I replied. "Now everyone here kept on saying how great this party is. I don't see what is so great about it."

"That's because the fun didn't start yet. The coolest band is going to be here soon. Right, Draco?" Blasie asked him.

"Right."

"So how'd it go mate?" Blasie asked his best friend. "Yes or no?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Congrats you guys." He told us before he and Bailey went off to dance.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"What was what about, Ron?" This was going to be fun!

"What Blaise said?" Ron stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you know what he's talking about, Draco?" I put my left hand on his chest.

"Nope." He answered.

Harry and Ron were not in the game. They didn't see it. They didn't know something was up until Hermione and Ginny screamed and almost blew out my ear drums.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked inspecting the rock. "That's what took forever isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"You're horrible." Hermione said.

"We wanted to surprise you guys. I think it worked. What do you think, babe?" Draco asked me.

"I think it did." I smiled.

"Well dud." They said in unison.

"What is going on here?" Harry and Ron asked. They still didn't get it.

"Honestly you two," Hermione sighed. "You two are so stupid."

"So, I know it's a bit early, but were you two thinking of a date?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Hermione asked. "Do you really think that that's what they were talking about on their way down here? It hasn't even been an hour yet. Has it?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "And it's OK Ginny."

"What I was just curious." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about it Ginny," I laughed. "I always wanted a spring wedding though."

"Woah!" Harry shouted. "Hold the phone! What wedding?"

"Ours." I smiled showing my brother the ring on my finger.

"Yours, but Haylee you're only 17." Harry stated.

"It's not like we're going to hop on a plane and got to Vegas tonight, Harry," I said. "You knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah, but not know," he said. "This is all you're fault Malfoy."

"Yup, my fault." Draco nodded. He didn't care, and neither did I.

"Holy shit!" Ron shouted randomly.

"What?" We asked him.

"That means that you'll be related." Ron answered.

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Take a chill pill Harry," I told him. "You're acting like Garfield on a Monday. It's not the end of the world."

"It might be for him,' Draco said. "Come on, there's some people I would like you to meet."

"OK. I'll see you guys later then." I waved good bye.

"I see you made it," Draco and I walked up to a woman who I could only expect to be Draco's mothers. "Haylee, I'd like you to meet my mum."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." I said.

"Please dear, call me Cissy," She smiled at us. "My son is so lucky to have you. And I must say you haven't changed a bit since that warm summer day." Ha, take that Draco! I was right!

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I told you," I replied. "I told you someone was watching us when we were swimming, but you said that it was nothing."

"Mum, you were spying on us?"

"I would do no such thing," Cissy stated. "I simply stayed home. Why would I want to go on a mission with your father?"

"Good point."

"Hey, Drake's here," A tall guys hit him in the back. "You must be Haylee. Draco's told us all about you. You're even prettier in person."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Don't even think about it, Conner," Draco pulled my closer to him. "Hay, I'd like you to meet the guys. Brayden Collins, Levi Richards and Conner Bernard."

"So you're the guys, huh?" I asked. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. You five look like you could be in a boy band." They all snickered.

"We get that often." Levi told me.

"So, what do you think we should do know?" Draco asked me.

"You can start by putting your hands behind your back. Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for being a Death Eater!" A group of ministry officials pulled him off of me.

I gasped as did everyone around us. Best day ever over.

* * *

**How many of you hate me right now? One more after this one. It's going to be a long one.**

**KitKatCyn- Thanks. I love that song so much. I thought it fit so well.**

**taokiomi93- What did you think? Good?**

**Magimagus- Thanks, I wanted to do something cool like that. I was thinking about awesome entrances and that came to mind. I think It went well. That's what I was thinking. I think I'll leave them out. I'll just go up to a certain point and then stop. Maybe, not sure about that yet. Yeah, I think of Narcissa and Snape as just friends nothing more. Glad to know that someone else agrees with me. I was watching Bruce Almighty a while ago, and I came to that scene and I was like BOOM! Inspiration. I could totally picture that being Draco up there with God, Adian, Lily and James. That would have to be my favorite part in that chapter.**

**SiriusBlack345- Good, because Daughtry is going to come into play soon as well as something else. I hope no one gets made at me. I had a dream, and it made me laugh. That's why I'm going to put it in the next chapter. I agree with you. I've also read may fan fics about Narcissa being a bitch. I didn't like it either. **

**HermioneandMarcus- :P**

**Sonny13- You're psychic my friend :D**

**valkirevixen- OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK! That's fun to do :D**

**thechildofmymother- I cried. Jess is so awesome. I love her so much. Did you get the quote in this one?**

**xXxSiriusBlackLuverxXx- Thanks a bunch!**

**K8YHALMAN- Love that song so much! Good to know that other people do as well. **

**Child Of The Wolves13- Thanks, I don't like when people are mad at me. It makes me sad, and not want to update. JK! But it does make me sad. Are you going to yell at me this time? This one was pretty fast.**

**UndesirableNo.5- Spanks!**

**BadassAlec- He's back in black! A little AC/DC humor there. Yeah, he's back. And better than ever! Wooo hoooo! You are on the ball as well. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- You are very welcome. Thank you. **


	29. No Need to Say Goodbye

No Need to Say Goodbye

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

_We got these days of summer to,_  
_remind us of each other!_

_The time we have to spend apart,_  
_Will keep us in each others hearts!_

_I'm hoping that the good old days_  
_are something that I will dream about at night._

_Don't matter if it's soon or later,_  
_I know that it's gonna be alright!_

_I don't wanna see you go,_  
_But it's not forever, _  
_Not forever!_

_Even if it was you know,_  
_That I would never let it get me down!_

_You're the part of me,_  
_That makes me better, _  
_Wherever I go!_

_So I will try,_  
_Not to cry,_  
_No one needs to say goodbye!_

_I don't wanna see you go,_  
_But it's not forever, _  
_Not forever!_

_Even if it was you know,_  
_That I would never let it get me down!_

_You're the part of me,_  
_That makes me better, _  
_Wherever I go!_

_So I will try,_  
_Not to cry,_  
_No one needs to say goodbye!_

_No Need to say Goodbye- A Very Potter Sequel_

* * *

**I think I let you wait long enough. You've all sweated it out right? This may be a long chapter, but it might be because of the song lyrics within. I only posted the ones I liked the most, and thought had meaning for the story. You know, would fit the situations of somethings. **

**I can't believe that this is finally over. It seems like only yesterday that this idea popped into my head. But never fear, the sequel is on the way. However, I do not know when I will be able to post it since the first chapter is in the works. Thanks to all who have read, enjoyed and stayed with me through this story, and I hope to see you again next time.**

* * *

"What?" I exclaimed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Haylee, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny ran up to us.

"Let go of me!" Draco shouted attempting to get out of the Auror's grip.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked. She and Snape came into the circle that now formed around us.

"We're only doing our job ma'am," one of the Aurors explained. "We were told to capture all of the Death Eaters and send them off to Azkaban for life."

"I'm not a Death Eater you Mother Fucker!" Draco said.

"That's a lie," the other Auror replied. "We all saw you standing with them during the battle. And don't even bother saying that you do not have the Dark Mark because all of them vanished when You-Know-Who died." (AN: Do we know what happened to the Dark Marks? Did they stay on? I don't know.)

"This is insane," Snape said. "Draco was forced into this. So he was standing with them, as did I, but that does not prove you anything. You know my position in the matter. Why not his?"

"I agree," Hermione butted into the conversation. "He saved my life. Along with Ron and Ginny's. That doesn't sound like a Death Eater to me."

"Maybe, but did he or did he not get Death Eaters into the castle last year?" The Auror raised an eyebrow at us.

"That's beside the point," I said. "What does that prove?"

"It proves, Little Miss, if Mr. Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater, what point would he have of letting them into the castle? If he was then there would be a reason."

"Because I was forced into doing it, Dipshit!"

"I've had enough of you, boy." He growled holding his wand at the back of Draco's head.

"I can't believe you still use those stupid drumsticks." Draco laughed at him.

"What the fuck are you on about?" The Auror asked.

"Jacobs, please," McGonagall spoke to the Auror in a soft manner. "There is no need for him to go to Azkaban. After all he's done. He's just a boy."

"Not my problem. Come on, you little shit. You're going to Azkaban. Just like you're goddamned father." Jacobs said.

"Please, don't send him," Narcissa cried. "Please!"

"Nothing you say will change my mind," Jacobs stated. "Move!"

Hermione and Ginny held me back tightly. This was the worst day ever! Draco was going to Azkaban for life, and there was nothing I could do about it. Not after what Draco did to prove which side he was on. Not that fact that Harry and I killed Voldemort. Wait a minute. Harry! Harry could convince Jacobs and the others, but he would never so it. Harry hates Draco too much to do anything.

"I am sorry, Haylee." They whispered.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to face the loud voice.

"Harry?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, what it is it now?" Jacobs asked.(AN: Can totally picture Prince Charming from Shrek the Third.)

"You don't need…..There is no need to send Draco to Azkaban. You made a mistake." Did Harry just call Draco by his first name? Or am I imagining things?

"Why should I listen to you?" Jacobs asked.

"Because I'm Harry freaking Potter, and my sister and I just defeated the darkest wizard of all time. That's why." Harry told him. He wasn't taking shit from anybody.

"I wouldn't fool around with the Potter Twins, mate," Draco smirked at Jacobs. "Never know what they'll do."

"No asked you opinion." Jacobs sneered.

"So are you going to let me go or what?" Draco asked.

"I said…."

"I said let him go," Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "That's an order."

I watched Jacobs' facial expression change from surprise to anger in an instant. He looked from Draco, to us, and back to Draco again.

"Fine," Jacobs let him go. "But if the slightest problem occurs. He's the first to go. I'll be back. Just you wait!" He Dissaparated out of sight.

"That man better lose his job. He is not a very good Auror." Ginny said.

"Agreed, what do you think Haylee?" Hermione asked me. "Haylee?"

I ignored Hermione completely and bolted over to Draco who welcomed me with open arms. Spinning around, he held me tight in his arms. He was back….again. Hopefully, for good this time.

"That was a little too close for comfort." I said.

"Yeah, it was," Draco agreed. "There should be no more interruptions from now on."

"That's good," I said. "I thought I was going to lose you again."

"For a moment there, so did I," Draco admitted. "Good thing Harry stepped in when he did."

"I know, "I replied. "Harry, you have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I love you too, sis," Harry chuckled. "I figured, since you two are, well- yeah that. I would try to make this work. What do you say Malfoy? Truce?"

"Why not?" They shook hands.

"Just, keep the PDA down to a minimum. I don't want to bleach my eyes anytime soon." Harry explained.

"I'm cool with that." Draco said before kissing me with a rating a little bit greater than PG.

"OI!" Harry shouted. "I said minimum PDA!"

"I know this is minimum," I laughed. Loophole! "Now, I don't know about you guys, but this has to be one of the longest days I've had in a while, and I think that we should have a little fun. Right Blaise?"

"Hell yeah!" Blaise shouted. "You ready?"

"Born ready!" Levi added.

"Fuck yeah!" Conner smiled.

"Draco, what are you going to do?" I asked him. "You're not going to do anything embarrassing are you?"

"I would count on it," Blasie told me as he and the three other guys came up. "Just as long as someone doesn't mess up, we should be good."

"Shut it, I won't mess up!"

"Yeah, OK." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I repeated.

"You trust me right?" he asked. I nodded. "There was one thing that I forget to tell you. But, well- I think you'll all just have to watch."

"Are you saying my boy band comment was true?" I asked. (AN: Shut up! I had a dream about it and it was funny as hell!)

"You'll just have to wait and fine out," Blasie laughed. "Let's go boys."

"Haylee, do you know what they're talking about?" Harry asked.

"I am so confused." I thought aloud. The gears began to spin in my head. He could sing, I knew that. But I didn't think it would be legit. If I was right it would be interesting. That's when the lights dimmed and music burst throughout the hall. I knew that music. Holy fuck! I was right again.

"Oh my god!" Hermione let out a loud scream.

"What's wrong?" We all asked her.

"I freaking love this song," she shrieked. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined that I would listen to it live."

"Even if it's a bit of an old song?" I asked.

"So? Who cares? This is like, my favorite song by them!" She was on a music high.

"It's a good song," I agreed. "But I like a different one better."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron butted into our conversation. "You're acting like they're famous or something."

"They are, Ron!" Hermione and I exclaimed. "More in the states, but famous none the less."

"Are you serious?" Harry said.

"I told you," I looked back up to the five of them on stage, breaking it down. "And you didn't believe me."

"Well- I"

"Don't worry about it," I laughed. "I can't believe I was right about this."

"So you had no idea?" Hermione asked me.

"Well, back in fifth year, I made a comment about the five of them looking like a boy band, and how I could picture them dancing to funny choreography, but it's not so goofy is it?"

"No," Ginny said. "I have to admit though, Haylee. You're boy has got some moves." (AN: I personally like guys who can dance.)

"You don't even know the half of it." I chuckled.

"HAYLEE!" Harry shot me a glare.

"I'm just messing with you, Harry." I laughed again.

"Yeah, OK" He rolled his eyes. It was getting contagious.

"Good luck with him, Ginny," I told her. "You'll need it."

"Don't worry," she replied. "I'll keep everything under control."

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Draco asked me once they were finally finished having fun on stage.

"You never cease to amaze me." I replied.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said. "You- Haylee was being serious when she said you could sing."

"Yeah," Draco said. "I had to do something when I was home alone at the manor. I needed a way to buy all my stuff didn't I?" Harry gave him an odd look. "What you actually think I used my father's money to buy all my stuff? Like I would touch anything he does. Nope, all of the things I own, I bought myself. My bike, my Lamborghini- "

"You have a Lamborghini?" Harry and Ron asked.

"And a Ferrari," I added. "I like the Ferrari better, personally."

"Same," Draco agreed. "I also wanted to get a Hummer, but my mum thought that would have been a bit much."

"Hummers are so cool," I stated. "The original though, none of those lame H2's or H3's." (AN: My personal opinion actually.)

"You people are horrible," Ginny joked. "Talking about cars. At a time like this."

"Whatever," I said. "So, are you going to surprise me anymore and sing again?"

"Maybe later," he answered. "I haven't done anything like that in the longest time. I think I'm outta shape."

"Yeah, OK." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm just joking," he said. "Let the Weird Sisters have their fun. I think I'll go solo the next time though. Brayden and Conner look like they are about to fall over."

"Wait, there's more?" Ron asked.

"Hell yeah. What you guys just saw was just the beginning of things. We got some much better from that point."

"True, but we're just there to make you sound better." Blasie interrupted.

"Huh?" Ron and Harry were confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

_Grrrrrr, I hate waiting for things!_

It wasn't until a couple hours later, until Draco went back up again. He was really good. Ever Ron and Harry agreed with me on that fact. It wasn't until almost five o' clock when all of the guys went up again. However, this time round, Blasie took a seat by the drums. Brayden grabbed the bass guitar. Started to tune it. Conner took one of the electric guitars. Levi went to the keyboard and Draco stood by the mic with the other guitar in his hand.

"Alright, since you all heard what we have to offer a bit ago. The guys and I decided to show you what we're really made of. This is our newest material, and I hope you all like it."

_Will you listen to my story  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you  
How can I cause you so much pain _

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me _

_All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own _

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe _

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
And If I promise you I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been,_

_Who I've been _

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can your forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe me _

_When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe_

Whoa. I was speechless. They were amazing. There was a loud burst of applause coming form everyone in the room. Defiantly well deserved. Those lyrics were deep, and I mean deep. I guess when you are left home alone; a lot of inspiration can come.

"Holy shit." Ginny said.

"I know," I nodded. "Sorry to say Ginny, but Harry can't sing for crap."

"Aw, really?" She asked.

"Really really." Harry nodded.

The five of them continued to rock out up on stage. All of their songs were so good. Not like all that rap nonsense that gets played now-a-days. It really made you think about things. About you're life. You're past, and you're future. I don't think anyone would have imagined that Draco and Blaise, two 'heartless' Slytherins, would do something like this.

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
One by one they vanish just the same_

_Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly by_  
_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_  
_So we made our way by finding what was real_  
_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_  
_We reach for something that's already gone_

_Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly by_  
_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

_We knew we had to leave this town_  
_But we never knew when and we never knew how_  
_We would end up here the way we are_  
_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_  
_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly by_  
_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

That song made me smile. I even think I saw Harry and Ron break as well at one point. It wasn't that much longer when they all took a much deserved break. Well, most of them. Levi stayed up and started playing his own slow, soft melody. These boys were so talented.

"I never would have thought that you of all people would sing like that," Harry said. "You are really good."

"Thanks," Draco said. "You don't mind if I steal your sister do you?"

"Go ahead." He waved us off.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked holding out his hand.

"I would love too." I smiled as we walked to the center of the dance floor.

"This is what it should have been like for the Yule Ball." He commented.

"What? Being out in the open? Not giving a hoot about what other people were thinking?" I asked.

"Exactly." I rested my head against his chest.

A few moments later, Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione joined us too. All us war heroes together, and not fighting. I could have lived in this moment in time for all eternity.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you more." I replied.

"Not possible," Draco said. "Do you care if I go up again?"

"No, it's your birthday remember. You can do whatever you want." I answered.

"Alright," This time a piano appeared out of nothing onto the middle of the stage. What was he going to do now? "This song is dedicated to you." I smiled. Dedications made me feel special.

"Is there anything Malfoy can't do?" Ron asked.

"He can't juggle or whistle." I answered. (AN: Anyone remember that?)

"He can't?" Harry asked. "Really?"

"Nope." I shook my head. (AN: Can any of you juggle? I can't.)

"I don't know about you guys, but it's getting pretty late," Draco said. "Do we have time for one more, McGonagall? Snape?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Snape said in a monotone voice.

"Sweet," Levi exclaimed. "Hey guys can we do…"

He mumbled something to the group. Something I didn't quite catch. Whatever it was they all had the same expression plastered on their faces. This couldn't be good. And whatever it was, it was going to be loud since they all turned up the volume on the amps and stuff.

_I'm outta luck, outta love  
Got a photograph, picture of  
Passion killer, you're too much  
You're the only one I wanna touch_

_I see your face every time I dream_  
_On every page, every magazine_  
_So wild and free, so far from me_  
_You're all I want, my fantasy_

_Oh, look what you've done to this rock and roll clown  
Oh-oh, look what you've done_

_(Photograph) I don't want your  
(Photograph) I don't need your  
(Photograph) All I've got is a photograph (Photograph)  
But it's not enough_

_I'd be your lover, if you were there  
Put your hurt on me if you dare  
Such a woman, you got style  
You make every man feel like a child, oh_

_You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in a mystery  
So wild and free, so far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy_

_Oh, look what you've done to this rock and roll clown  
Oh-oh, look what you've done  
I gotta have you_

_(Photograph) I don't want your  
(Photograph) I don't need your  
(Photograph) All I've got is a photograph (Photograph)  
You've gone straight to my head_

_Oh, look what you've done to this rock and roll clown  
Oh-oh, look what you've done  
I gotta have you_

_(Photograph) I don't want your  
(Photograph) I don't need your  
(Photograph) All I've got is a photograph (Photograph)  
I wanna touch you  
Ohhh_

_(Photograph)  
(Photograph) Yeah, photograph  
(Photograph)  
(Photograph) I need more, baby_

_(Photograph) I wanna know  
(Photograph) I wanna know  
(Photograph) I wanna really know  
(Photograph) I wanna touch_

I think I liked that one the most. It made Harry mad. Like I said before, song lyrics could be good, or sometimes they could be bad. These ones weren't that bad, but Harry took it the wrong way. It made me laugh.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Hermione asked.

"For now anyway," I answered. "We can't stay away from each other. There's no way."

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked me. "You're coming back to the Burrow with us aren't you?"

"Well," I sighed. "I was kind of thinking about going back to the manor with Draco. You know we have a lot of things to catch up on." We smirked.

"!"

"I'm only kidding," I laughed. "No, but I'm going back with him."

"Why?" Harry whined.

"Because I don't want to deal with all of your whining." I groaned.

"Hey."

"Calm down," I said. "With you as a brother, I'll most likely see you tomorrow anyway, or something."

"I probably would do something like that wouldn't I?" Harry rubbed his chin.

"Come on guys, this isn't goodbye. We're too close to let that happen," I stated. "Who knows maybe we'll get to see our kids come here someday."

"What do you mean someday?" Hermione asked. "I'm pretty sure that our kids will come to Hogwarts when the time comes."

"Yeah, when the time comes," Ginny agreed. "Right Haylee?" Prank time!

"Well," I looked up at Draco who placed his hands on my midsection.

"HAYLEE!" The four of them shouted in alarm causing the both of us to burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" I laughed so hard that my abdomen started hurting. "You should have seen your faces!"

"Don't joke about something like that," Harry said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good, then it worked," I said. "What do you think, should we get out of here?"

"Up to you," Draco answered. "Whatever you want to do."

"That's not helping me," I replied. "Alrighty folks, well see you later."

"Bye," Ginny said hugging me. "Come to the Burrow tomorrow. Mum's going to make a big feast for all of us."

"Bigger than the one we had today?" Draco asked.

"You better believe it, mate." Ron answered.

"And Ron will most likely eat it all." I joked.

"Not funny, Haylee." Ron glared at me.

"Love you too, Ron," I hugged him tight. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yup."

"Let's go, babe. It will still take us about thirty minutes to get back to the manor. Even with super sonic speed." Draco explained.

"This should be fun. I've never been on a motorcycle before." I put the extra helmet over my head.

"You're in for a fun time then," The bike purred under his control. "Ready?"

I gave him the thumbs up. With one final wave to them. We drove off. Onward to our new lives together.

* * *

**The three songs that go with the lyrics were Sorry, September, by Daughtry and Photograph by Santana feat. Daughtry. Those were my three favorite, and I thought the lyrics fit the best. I think I am going to put up all the songs in a chapter after this one if any of you are interested. Just don't judge me on the songs I picked. So of them are for humor, and some are for enjoyment.**

* * *

**DemontaDark- Whoa! No need to swear sweetheart, I just put that in there to keep you on your toes. I think it worked by all of your reactions. I would never really send Draco to Azkaban. I would have to kill myself first. Like that would ever happen.**

**BadassAlec- Not that much of a fight, but it will come back to haunt him later.**

**Nandsgirl- Good cliffhanger huh? Did you die? It's been a while. I'm sorry for that. **

**valkirevixen- Thanks! Sucksville huh? Try living where I do. Then you can talk to me about Suckville. **

**Sonny13- It was unexpected wasn't it?**

**taokiomi93- I love his friends too. We never know if Draco really has any friends in the books. So, I decided to make him some. I think it worked out really well. **

**IloveDracomorethenJohnnyDepp- Sorry, I like cliffhangers. I like torchering people *evil laugh***

**Angelfallen666- I was never going to take him away. I just wanted something that would keep people on their toes. It worked, so happy! As for who is going to walk her down the aisle, that took a lot of thought, but I figured it out. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**K8HALMAN- They will be happy now. For a while anyway. **

**KitKatCyn- Funny how people figure that stuff out. Hmmm, jk. **

**SiriusBlack345- Spanks! Did you really think I would send him to Azkaban? To be with his dear old daddy? I don't think so. **

**thechildofmymother- Thanks you. I think it is super mega foxy awesome hot, if I do say so myself ;)**

**Mika97- Not gonna happen. Never was. I couldn't be that mean.**

**Magimagus- Thanks, I like doing things like that. I have some more in the sequel as well. So you'll have to keep you eyes out for them. Yeah, I was going through Harry Potter pictures one day. And right on the screen popped up the Epilogue scenes. Made me want to puke. That made me think, what am I going to do for when they grow up. Then, over New Years, Jess and I were watching Merlin, and right on that screan was the lovely Bradley James as Arthur. And I was all like, BINGO WAS HIS NAMEO! Perfect. I think I'm going to keep Haylee the same though. She's fine the way she is. No, not seriously! I couldn't so that to you guys or myself. How mean do you think I am? **

**HermioneandMarcus- Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this one.**

**xXxSiriusBlackLuverxXx- Not going to Azkaban. I'm not that cruel. Sorry this one took forever. It was hard to get all of the words to fit right.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Yes, it was a sick joke. What do you take me for. I couldn't do that to you guys. After all that has happened.**

**Child Of The Night Wolves13- You want to kick my ass now don't you? This one took forever! GRRRRR it makes me so mad at myself. I had major writer's block.**


	30. Songs from the Party

Songs from the Party

Pop- *Nsync

The Game is Over- *Nsync

Space Cowboy- *Nsync

It Makes Me Ill- *Nsync

Larger Than Life- Backstreet Boys

(AN: I chose all of the one that have cool dances. Either when they were done live or in the music video. They are also my favorites.)

SexyBack- Justin Timberlake

Like I Love You- Justin Timberlake

Sexy Ladies- Justin Timberlake

Let Me Talk to You/My Love- Justin Timberlake

(AN: Just because I love JT so much.)

Sorry- Daughtry

There and Back Again- Daughtry

One Last Chance- Daughtry

Over You- Daughrty

Breakdown- Daughtry

Wanted Dead or Alive- Daughrty (AN: Yes, he sang this song. During American Idol I think.)

Long Way- Daughtry

September- Daughtry

Used To- Daughtry

Traffic Light- Daughtry

Feels Like Tonight- Daughtry

No Surprise- Daughtry

Ghost of Me- Daughtry

Supernatural- Daughtry

Life after You- Daughtry

The Way- Clay Aiken

Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday

Photograph (feat. Daughtry) - Santana

(AN: Same as Justin, but the lyrics are amazing. Like I said before.)


End file.
